Le Corbeau Livre VI Au delà du Crépuscule
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Le Ministre Erwan Riliam prévoit de grands changements dans le gouvernement, ce qui n'est pas au goût des Chasseurs. Pierrick Chaldo a disparu, plongeant Chun dans la déprime. Qu'ont fait les Gardiens de l'Epée dans le passé du Corbeau ?
1. Gardevie

**PREFACE : **Toute chose a une fin. Toute aventure doit un jour se conclure. Après beaucoup de mystères, de combats et de violences, voici le dernier épisode du « Corbeau ». Vous allez enfin tout savoir. Ou presque car après celui là, il y aura quand même un épisode 0 pour dévoiler tout ce que cet épisode ne montre pas. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture !

**LE **

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE VI_**

**_Au-delà du Crépuscule_**

**CHAPITRE I : GARDEVIE**

Chun Yang-Li se réveilla. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle ne se souvenait pas être rentrée. Quelqu'un avait dû la ramener. Ses yeux la piquaient, comme-ci elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Elle se souvint pourquoi. Elle revoyait un jeune homme grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Son regard qui pouvait être si doux, si aimant était froid et inexpressif. Et surtout, il y avait ces mots qu'il avait dit.

« Tu dois m'oublier, avait-il dit. Je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Celui que tu aimes n'a jamais existé. Il n'était qu'une illusion. Né d'un mensonge. Vivant dans le mensonge. Il n'a pas le droit d'exister. Considère-le comme mort. »

Les larmes revinrent inonder ses yeux. Elle se souvint clairement de la veille. Il était parti. Peut-être était-il mort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi brutalement. Mais il était parti. Parti loin d'elle. Quelque soit le lieu. Il était parti loin d'elle.

Elle se leva. Plus par habitude, elle alla à la salle de bain. Mais une nausée monta. Elle se rua aux toilettes pour y vomir. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait ces nausées tous les matins et parfois même durant la journée. Elle se doutait que cela était dû au stress qu'elle subissait ces derniers jours. Elle se rendit à la cuisine. Durant l'espace d'un instant, elle cru voir Pierrick assis à la table, feuilletant son journal comme tous les matins. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'y avait rien sinon, le dit journal plié sur la table. Le hibou avait déjà fait sa livraison.

Chun le déplia d'un geste fébrile. Parlait-il de Pierrick dedans ? L'article de la une n'attira qu'à demi son attention. Il rapportait un communiqué du Ministère de la Magie : « _MALGEUS EST MORT_ ». Elle parcourut l'article en y cherchant le moindre indice indiquant que Pierrick avait participé à l'opération et y avait survécu.

_ « Cette nuit, une opération de grande envergure a été mené avec succès par le Département des Chasseurs. Sur la base des résultats d'une enquête ayant impliqué l'ensemble des effectifs des sections IRIA (recherche documentaire, analyse et interrogatoire) et S (section spéciale, agents de terrain faisant du renseignement humain dans la profondeur). Certains de ces agents de la section S ont ensuite accompagné, les hommes de la section AI (intervention) pour l'attaque de la planque où se trouvaient Malgéus avec quasiment l'ensemble de ses fidèles._

_ L'attaque mené avec tactique et à grande vitesse surprit les mangemorts qui furent tous tués ou arrêtés. Le maître des mangemorts français fut lui-même éliminé dans l'assaut. Le Ministre Erwan Riliam a félicité Charles Maldieu et ses hommes pour leur professionnalisme et la rapidité de leur action ayant permis de « débarrasser notre communauté d'une menace terrible ». Les otages qu'avaient fait les mangemorts durant les jours précédents ont été libérés à l'exception de un, madame Elsa Tiller, qui avait été exécuté par ses ravisseurs avant l'opération. Les deux autres otages, Frida Tiller et Hans Friedrich sont à Gardevie où ils reçoivent des soins. Parmi les Chasseurs, aucune perte n'ait à déplorer. Seul un agent de la section S a été blessé mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger et il devrait être rapidement sur pied._

_ Le directeur du Département des Chasseurs n'a pas encore divulgué les noms des mangemorts éliminés, blessés ou disparus._

_« Mes hommes travaillent encore à l'identification des corps. Il faudra peut-être plusieurs jours pour avoir une liste complète des mages noirs morts durant cette opération. Après, nous comparerons cette liste avec celle des mangemorts connus pour évaluer le nombre encore en liberté. »_

_ Cette opération et son résultat meurtrier a quand même été largement critiqué par des dignitaires français et étrangers de la Communauté Magique Internationale car les Chasseurs avaient toujours essayé de faire le moins de victime possible durant leurs actions._

_« Le nombre de morts démontrent que Charles Maldieu, qui a toujours voulu se démarquer de la politique anti-mangemort d'Erwan Riliam, s'est maintenant totalement rangé de son côté, nous dit monsieur Jules Sarzeau, juge à la Haute Cour de Justice Magique française. C'est dommage car cela signifie que la Justice a encore perdu un de ses défenseurs. »_

_Charles Maldieu n'a pas voulu répondre à ces propos à son encontre, estimant qu'il le pourrait le faire quand il aurait moins de travail._

Rien. Pas un mot sur Pierrick. D'ailleurs, Charles Maldieu était le seul chasseur cité. Chun prit peur en pensant que le blessé pouvait être Pierrick. Elle devait en être sûre. Elle oublia totalement son petit-déjeuner et descendit l'immeuble. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de l'hôpital Gardevie.

L'hôpital Gardevie était caché, comme tous les lieux dévolus à la communauté sorcière. A l'instar du Ministère de la Magie, il était situé dans un immeuble laissé à l'abandon avec une pancarte le désignant comme en travaux. Aucun moldu ne s'en inquiétait car ce n'était pas la première fois que des travaux commencés sur le papier ne se faisaient pas. Pour y entrer par la voie normale, il suffisait de s'appuyer contre une bâche condamnant une ancienne porte. Comme au Ministère, un homme vérifiait que les gens passant cette entrée étaient bien des sorciers ou des moldus autorisés à connaître l'existence des sorciers. Chun n'eut qu'à montrer la carte d'une quincaillerie pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

L'intérieur de l'hôpital ressemblait à ceux des moldus. Seuls les malades différaient. La première fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était pour une morsure de vampire faîte par son amie Assya. Elle y avait vu des blessures et des maladies bizarres. Encore aujourd'hui, il y avait un homme avec des marguerites lui sortant des oreilles, un autre affublé d'une longue chevelure verte fluo et avec des bulles fluorescentes lui sortant de la bouches, une femme lévitait à un mètre du sol retenue par un homme qui devait être son mari. Il n'y avait pas que des humains. Chun vit, allongé sur un lit, une créature emmitouflée dans des couvertures mais qui devait être une harpie.

Son tour vint enfin après un quart d'heure d'attente.

« Bonjour, fit-elle. Un chasseur a été emmené ici. Pourrais-je savoir s'il s'agit de Pierrick Chaldo ?

-Etes-vous journaliste ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Non, je suis sa compagne et comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis hier, je voulais savoir si c'était lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous donner ce genre d'information à moins que vous ne soyez de la famille.

-Je vis avec lui.

-Etes-vous mariés ?

-Non mais…

-Alors je ne peux rien pour vous. Suivant.

-Dîtes-moi je vous en prie ! se mit à crier en pleurant Chun.

-Madame, veuillez partir, vous perturbez l'hôpital.

-Je veux savoir.

-Partez ou j'appelle la sécurité.

-Dîtes-moi !

-Sécurité ! »

Des sorciers en robe bleue arrivèrent. Ils saisirent Chun par les bras et la tirèrent en arrière. Mais Chun se débattait. L'un des sorciers de sécurité sortit sa baguette mais il fut désarmé par un Experlliarmus venant de sa droite.

Franck Vinol se tenait la baguette à la main. Il sortit sa carte du Département des Chasseurs.

« On se calme, ordonna t-il. Cette femme est avec moi. Lâchez-la. »

Les sorciers de sécurité s'exécutèrent et s'éloignèrent. Franck s'approcha de Chun. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux toujours humides.

« Ça va Chun ? fit-il.

-Comment veux-tu que ça aille, répondit-elle. Je voulais juste savoir si le blessé était Pierrick.

-Ce n'est pas lui. C'est Jonas. Mais il va bien. Il est réveillé. Viens, ça va lui faire plaisir de te voir. Thomas est là aussi, il est resté avec Hans Friedrich et la petite Frida Tiller.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Pour Frida Tiller, ça peut aller. Physiquement du moins. Elle a quand même perdu ses parents. Pour Hans Friedrich, les médicomages ont bossé toute la nuit pour réparer les dégâts fait par Névris. Il l'a soigné après l'avoir torturé mais en s'y prenant vraiment très mal. Malheureusement, il boitera toute sa vie et gardera des cicatrices. Mais au moins il est vivant. La première chose qu'il a demandé en se réveillant ce matin c'est de voir un juriste pour devenir le tuteur légal de Frida Tiller. Il semble que la mère de la petite lui ait demandé avant de mourir. C'est un gars bien. J'ai pris sa déposition. Il a essayé de résister jusqu'au bout. Il n'a lâché l'information que voulait Malgéus que quand ils ont torturé la fillette. Je n'aurai jamais résisté autant. Je te passe les détails de ce qu'il a subi. C'est ici. »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient marché dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Franck ouvrit la porte de la chambre comportant le non de Jonas. A l'intérieur, Jonas était assis sur son lit. A ses côtés sur une chaise, se tenait une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains coupés au carré et les yeux marrons. Son ventre était arrondi, elle devait être enceinte d'environ quatre mois. Chun reconnut Eliane, la femme de Jonas. Les deux femmes se firent la bise. Puis Chun fit de même avec Jonas.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda la chinoise.

-Si il n'y avait pas ces médecins, je serais déjà sorti, répondit Jonas. Je suis guéri mais ils veulent me garder encore quelques heures.

-Tu vas sortir aujourd'hui, arrête de te plaindre, fit Eliane.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je dois retrouver Pierrick.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Lorsqu'on est arrivé là-bas, il faisait face à Malgéus, raconta Jonas. Après je ne sais pas, on est parti pour entrer dans le manoir par derrière pour aller libérer les otages. C'est en entrant dans la cuisine par la porte de service que j'ai été mordu par Julie Arak qui était sous sa forme d'araignée. Franck a agit assez rapidement pour que je sois sain et sauf. Mais je suis resté inconscient et je me suis réveillé ici. Le reste, Franck est le seul qui peut te le dire. »

Chun se tourna vers le chasseur de la IRIA. Ce dernier avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Il n'était plus là, mentit-il. Quand je suis revenu avec les AI, Pierrick n'était plus là. Il n'y avait que le cadavre de Malgéus et les mangemorts tombés ou assommés. Je suis désolé Chun. »

Chun resta silencieuse, elle se contenta de remuer la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle sentit de nouveau la nausée monter en elle. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Eliane la prit par les épaules et l'emmena vers la salle de bain de la chambre. Les deux hommes n'entendirent que le bruit de la jeune femme vomissant.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? questionna Jonas.

-Tu me connais trop, sourit Franck à demi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre plus. Sitôt que tu es sorti, nous allons chercher Pierrick.

-Je vais me dépêcher.

-Repose-toi quand même un peu.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Alors ne me dis pas de me reposer. Dés que Chun et Eliane sont parties, tu vas tout me raconter. »

Les deux femmes ressortirent de la salle de bains. Jonas demanda à sa femme si elle pouvait ramener Chun chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Chun ne se défendit même pas. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Franck raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans le moindre détail.

Dans les couloirs, Chun demanda à Eliane si elle pouvait quand même allé voir Hans Friedrich avant de rentrer. Elles allèrent vers sa chambre et trouvèrent Thomas Zimong assis sur une chaise à côté de la porte. Il se leva en voyant Chun approcher.

« Comment va-t-il ? questionna t-elle.

-Les médicomages lui ont donné une potion pour qu'il dorme encore quelques heures, expliqua Thomas. Il pourra sortir aujourd'hui. Dés que possible, je l'emmène chez Laura. Hermione est déjà d'accord pour qu'il s'installe chez elle.

-Et la petite ?

-Frida ? Elle est avec lui. Elle refuse de le laisser. Il a dix-sept ans demain et il va déjà devoir jouer au père. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire peur. Du moins, il ne le montre pas. Cette expérience l'a encore fait mûrir. Il n'est plus un enfant.

-Je comprends. Certaines choses font grandir.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui, je crois. Ce n'est pas ma première rupture. C'est la première avec un sorcier.

-Il reviendra. On le retrouvera et on te le ramènera. Ce n'est pas ton Pierrick que l'on a vu hier. C'est un autre en proie au doute.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit. Lui aussi. Je vais rentrer. Embrasse Laura et Hans de ma part. »

Thomas regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner avec Eliane Marus. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Hans, le ramener à Laura comme il l'avait promis. Mais après, il se mettrait à la recherche de son ami Pierrick. Il lui demanderait des explications et le ramènerait à Chun. Il se le jura. Et jamais il ne renierait une parole.


	2. Retour

** CHAPITRE II : RETOUR**

Hans Friedrich se réveilla après quelques heures de sommeil. Ces quelques heures lui avaient fait du bien. Il ne sentait plus de douleur. Par contre, il ressentait comme une gêne au niveau de son genou gauche et de son dos. Les médicomages lui avaient dit avant de lui donner la potion de sommeil, il boiterait toute sa vie. Mais au moins, il était vivant. Il sentit une masse rayonnante de chaleur contre lui. La petite Frida était allongée, dormant encore. Elle avait refusé de s'éloigner du jeune homme et à la demande de celui-ci, les médicomages la laissèrent dormir avec lui. Hans posa une main affective sur ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Maintenant, il s'occupera d'elle toute sa vie. Il l'avait promis à sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt. Mais pourrait-il lui rendre le sourire un jour ? Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

La fillette remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait de beaux yeux tristes, vairons. Elle ne sourit pas, se contentant de regarder le jeune homme.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il.

-Je crois, répondit faiblement Frida. »

Un médicomage entra, suivit de Thomas. Le docteur sourit en les voyants réveillés.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? questionna t-il.

-Mieux, répondit Hans. Je suis prêt à rentrer chez… »

Hans s'arrêta. Chez lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Ses parents et sa petite sœur étaient morts, tués par Kylian Névris. Où irait-il ? Où emmènerait-il Frida ?

« Votre professeur m'a convaincu de vous laisser sortir, dit le médicomage. Même si je préfèrerais vous garder en observation encore quelques jours. Je me range de son avis quand il dit que maintenant, la meilleure médecine pour vous est la présence de vos proches.

-Mais… commença Hans.

-Hermione est d'accord pour t'accueillir chez elle, expliqua Thomas. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander. Quand je lui ais dit que tu étais vivant et que tu étais ici, elle a tout de suite dit qu'elle allait te préparer une chambre. Par contre, j'ai oublié de lui parlé de cette petite. Mais la connaissant, elle sera contente de l'accueillir aussi.

-Et Laura ?

-Elle est chez elle. Le professeur Tréveune a été d'accord pour qu'elle rentre le temps que cette histoire se termine. Je ne te le cacherais pas, elle a pleuré et a eu peur. J'ai essayé de lui faire penser à autre chose en lui confiant Marion. »

Hans se releva dans son lit. Il se tourna vers le médicomage.

« Quand puis-je partir docteur ? demanda t-il sans détour.

-Il y a quelques papiers à signer et après ça ira. Une infirmière va vous les apporter.

-J'ai fait un détour à Beauxbâtons pour récupérer des affaires propres, dit Thomas. Il a fallut que je le justifie devant tes camarades de chambrée. La nouvelle de ta libération a dû faire le tour de l'Académie dans le quart d'heure qu'a suivi malgré l'heure tardive ! »

Le médicomage sortit. Hans fit un brin de toilette et s'habilla. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'il y arrivait sans aucune aide. L'infirmière apporta les documents. Hans s'empressa de les signer sans prendre le temps de les lire en détail. Il remarqua que Thomas aussi dut signer quelques pages.

« Tu n'es majeur que demain, dit-il en surprenant son regard. Donc il faut la signature d'un adulte pour te permettre de sortir. Jusqu'à demain, je suis responsable de toi.

-Et concernant la tutelle de Frida ? questionna Hans.

-J'en ai parlé au professeur Tréveune qui a pas mal de relation au Ministère. Demain, un représentant du Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen viendra te faire signer ce qu'il faut. Ils auraient dû garder Frida avec eux jusqu'à demain mais ils ont « oublié » de venir la chercher j'ai l'impression.

-Je vois, sourit Hans. Je remercierai le professeur Tréveune quand je le verrai. Merci à vous aussi professeur.

-En dehors de l'Académie, appelle-moi Thomas. Allons-y. »

Thomas effectua le transplanage. Ils apparurent devant une belle maison aux murs blancs. Hans la reconnut aussitôt. C'était la maison d'Hermione Jiraud et de sa fille Laura. Il avait tant envi de la revoir qu'il aurait bien couru jusqu'à la porte. Mais l'état de sa jambe et Frida toujours collée à lui le lui interdisaient. Il suivit Thomas en boitant sur les pierres menant au perron. Thomas frappa à la porte. Il y eut un grand cri et un bruit de pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'embrasure était âgée de seize ans, c'était une belle brune aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, sûrement dû à la course effrénée qu'elle venait de faire.

Laura resta figée durant quelques secondes. Elle fixait Hans d'un regard où se lisait la joie de le revoir. Quelques larmes coulèrent malgré tout. Hans lui sourit. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? fit-il en ouvrant les bras. »

Laura se jeta dans l'ouverture. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Derrière Laura, Hermione observait la scène en rayonnant. Marion était à côté d'elle. Thomas lui sourit. La fille-fantôme parvint à esquisser un très léger sourire.

Laura ne voulait plus lâcher Hans. Il lui avait tellement manquée. Elle en était sûre plus que jamais, il était l'Amour de sa vie. Elle sentit autre chose serré contre son homme. A regret, Laura se sépara légèrement de Hans pour pouvoir regarder. Se cachant derrière Hans, Frida regardait avec peur Laura. La jeune fille interrogea son petit ami du regard.

« Elle s'appelle Frida, expliqua Hans. Et maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai promis à sa mère. »

Laura aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais pour le moment, cette explication lui suffisait. Elle avait l'air importante pour Hans. Elle était maintenant importante pour Laura. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette.

« Bonjour Frida, fit-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Laura. Tu veux manger des crêpes ou du gâteau avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud. »

La fillette serra un peu plus le vêtement de Hans. Laura continua de sourire. Elle tendit une main vers la fillette. La fillette resta sans bouger un petit moment. Puis elle tendit à son tour sa main et la glissa dans celle de Laura. Elle sortit de derrière Hans mais ne lâcha le vêtement qu'au dernier moment. Laura se releva sans lâcher la main de la fillette et la guida dans la maison.

« Voici ma mère Hermione, présenta Laura.

-Bonjour Frida, sourit Hermione.

-Et voici Marion, elle est un peu étrange, mais c'est une amie. »

Laura sentit la main de Frida la serrer plus fort. L'apparence pâle, les cheveux en batailles et surtout les yeux blancs de Marion ne devait pas la rassurer. La fille-fantôme se contenta de la regarder passer devant elle sans extérioriser la moindre émotion.

Laura emmena Frida jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud et lui donna une part de cake anglais fait maison. La fillette mangea timidement. Hans s'était installé sur une chaise voisine et Laura était de l'autre côté de la fillette. En voyant ce tableau, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de penser à une petite famille.

« Il lui faudrait quand même quelques vêtements, dit-il. Cette blouse d'hôpital n'est pas très belle. »

Frida portait effectivement la blouse que lui avait donnée une infirmière en remplacement de ses vêtements sales et déchirés.

« Maman, tu as gardé mes vieux vêtements ? questionna Laura.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Je m'étais dit qu'ils pourraient être utiles un jour. Ils sont dans une malle dans la buanderie.

-Tu viens Frida. Frida ? »

La fillette s'était mise à pleurer. Elle se mit en boule sur la chaise et se serra contre Hans. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras.

« Maman, sanglota t-elle. »

Laura comprit, c'était ce mot qui avait réveillé sa tristesse. Elle entoura à son tour la fillette de ses bras.

« Excuse-moi Frida, chuchota t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

Thomas regarda la scène quelques secondes. Frida avait perdu sa famille. Tout comme Hans. Mais elle comme lui avaient trouvés une nouvelle famille. Avec Laura, ils formeraient une famille.

Thomas ne pouvait pas rester. Il devait retrouver Pierrick. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot à ce sujet qu'il sentit une main légère se poser sur la sienne. Il se tourna et tomba sur les yeux de nacre de Marion.

« Tu vas repartir, souffla t-elle.

-Il le faut, dit-il. J'ai promis à une amie de retrouver Pierrick.

-Fais attention, il n'est plus celui que tu as connu.

-Peut-être, mais je le ramènerai quoiqu'il en coûte.

-Reviens-nous vite. »

Thomas sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marion.

« Vous ne restez pas dîner ? demanda Hermione en le voyant dire au revoir.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa t-il. Je dois retrouver un ami.

-Fais attention à toi, fit Laura en venant embrasser son frère.

-Occupe-toi bien d'eux. »

Le soir tombait déjà. Cette journée avait été faite de joies et de peines. Thomas se demanda par où commencer. Où étais-tu Pierrick ? Puis une idée lui vint. Quelqu'un aurait sûrement un moyen de le retrouver.

Franck Vinol fut tout de même vaincu par la fatigue. En attendant que Jonas reçoive l'autorisation de quitter Gardevie, il rentra chez lui se coucher. Il avait raconté à son ami la scène dont il avait été témoin. Mais il n'avait pas plus compris que lui. Quel passé reliait Pierrick Chaldo et Charles Maldieu ? Le directeur du Département des Chasseurs avait-il commis un acte impardonnable ? Un acte qui impliquait Pierrick ? Un acte qui concernait directement le passé de Pierrick ?

Franck avait beau retourné la situation dans tout les sens, se répéter le moindre mot échangé entre le directeur du Département des Chasseurs Charles Maldieu et le Corbeau Pierrick Chaldo, il ne comprenait rien. Maldieu avait parlé de « Gardiens de l'Epée ». Qui cela pouvaient-ils être ? Quel rapport avec Pierrick ? Cette question revenait sans cesse : quel rapport avec Pierrick ? Et pourquoi Maldieu l'avait-il appelé « Gladius » ? « Gladius ». Ce mot signifiait « épée » en latin. De nouveau, la question revint : quel rapport avec Pierrick ?

Franck ne voyait que deux personnes pour répondre à ses interrogations : Pierrick Chaldo et Charles Maldieu. Pierrick avait disparu. Et forcer Maldieu à répondre à leurs questions ne serait pas chose aisé. Et pourtant, il le faudrait sûrement.

Jonas vint sonner à sa porte alors que la nuit était tombée. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne devait pas avoir eu l'autorisation de sortie. Devinant ce à quoi pensait son ami, il le devança :

« Je me suis barré de l'hosto. Ils voulaient me garder jusqu'à demain.

-Je vois. Et ta femme ?

-Je pense que je me ferai juste tuer quand je rentrerai après qu'on ait régler cette affaire. J'ai apprécié de travailler avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Si on se mettait au travail au lieu de plaisanter.

-Par quoi on commence ? C'est toi le cerveau de l'équipe.

-Je pensais déjà aller voir Chun. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Et puis, je pense qu'il va falloir demander des explications à Maldieu.

-Un programme comme je les aime : simple et complexe ! »


	3. Errance

**CHAPITRE III : ERRANCE**

Chun Yang-Li n'avait rien fait de la journée. Depuis qu'Eliane Marus l'avait raccompagné chez elle, elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond. Elle voulait s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Mais la moindre pièce, le moindre objet lui rappelait Pierrick. Elle n'arrivait pas à éliminer le visage du jeune homme de ses souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, elle ne le voulait pas.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sortit dans la rue et commença à marcher le long des trottoirs. Elle marchait sans but précis. Se contentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La nuit l'enveloppait, la cachant souvent de la vue des passants.

Jacques Mareau s'inquiétait, il avait essayé d'appeler Chun toute la journée mais pas une fois elle n'avait répondu au téléphone. Il décida d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Il frappa à sa porte à plusieurs reprises sans obtenir de réponse. Elle devait être sortie, peut-être avec Pierrick revenu de sa mission. Et alors qu'il se résigna à attendre demain et à rentrer chez lui, il perçut deux claquements semblables au bruit d'un fouet. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit récemment et l'identifia comme celui de ce que les Sorciers appellent le transplanage.

Sortant d'un placard à balais, deux hommes apparurent dans le couloir. Jacques les dévisagea. L'un des deux était roux avec des lunettes rectangles, l'autre était blond avec des yeux verts. Les deux hommes l'observèrent un moment et se contentèrent de sourire poliment. Jacques les laissa passer à côté de lui. Ils allèrent tout de suite vers la porte de l'appartement de Pierrick et Chun. Avant même qu'ils ne frappent, Jacques se tourna vers eux.

« Ils ne sont pas là. »

Les deux hommes lancèrent à Jacques un regard interrogateur.

« Chaldo et Chun, ils ne sont pas là.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le roux.

-Ce que vous appelez un moldu je crois.

-Vous connaissez notre existence !

-Chun n'y est pour rien. J'ai tout découvert moi-même. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis une vraie tombe. Je m'appelle Jacques Mareau.

-Le collègue de Chun, fit le blond. Elle nous a parlé de vous. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Nous sommes des collègues de Pierrick et des amis de Chun. Je m'appelle Jonas Marus, et voici Franck Vinol. »

Jonas avait tendu sa main et Jacques la serra sans hésitation. Chun lui avait déjà parlé de ces deux hommes.

« Vous êtes des chasseurs, dit Jacques en serrant la main de Franck.

-Oui, fit Franck. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle est allée ?

-Je ne serais pas là si je le savais. Peut-être sont-ils allés dîner quelque part. Se faire une petite soirée romantique. »

Franck et Jonas se regardèrent.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Jacques.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit Jonas.

-Chun est comme une fille pour moi. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je veux le savoir.

-Il peut nous aider à la retrouver, dit Franck. Nous devons retrouver Pierrick mais en ce moment, la plus fragile, c'est Chun.

-Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !

-Pierrick a disparu hier soir. Il a été combattre seul un groupe de mangemorts, des sorciers maléfiques.

-Chun m'a parlé d'eux.

-Il a éliminé une bonne partie d'entre eux et leur chef Malgéus. Mais il a eu une étrange réaction en nous voyant arrivé. Et il est parti. Même pas une heure avant, il était au Ministère et Chun aussi. Il lui a dit des mots assez durs, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dits en temps normal. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais nous devons le retrouver. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Nous voulions d'abord nous assurer que Chun allait bien.

-Il faut la retrouver ! Vous n'avez pas un moyen de la repérer ?

-Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des dieux, fit remarquer Jonas. Nous allons devoir la chercher par la bonne vieille méthode. En l'améliorant un peu. Commençons par les lieux où elle a l'habitude d'aller.

-J'ai ma voiture.

-Je vous ai dit que nous allions améliorer un peu. Accrochez-vous à mon bras. »

Albert Chergnieux n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il était maintenant obsédé par l'idée de retrouver Pierrick Chaldo. Il voulait comprendre. Ce Corbeau avait toujours été lunatique, étrange, sombre. Mais toujours il avait défendu les mêmes valeurs que lui. Mais quand il vint à Beauxbâtons avec une volonté implacable d'atteindre son but. Un but essentiellement personnel. Il n'a pas hésité à s'attaquer à des policiers. Des gens ayant aussi juré de défendre les autres. Depuis ce moment, Chergnieux n'avait cessé de le chercher. Dés que la nouvelle de la mort de Malgéus et d'une grande partie de ses partisans s'était fait connaître, il était allé sur les lieux. Mais la scène demeurait sous la juridiction du Département des Chasseurs. Il ne pouvait y accéder. Mais il en était sûr. Le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, les corps calciné, les flammes toujours vivaces prenant des formes de créatures des Enfers. Ils avaient brûlé dans un Feudémon, un acte de magie noire. Malgré toute sa folie, il était peu probable que Malgéus ait tué ainsi ses propres hommes. Il en avait besoin pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère. Son but ultime avait toujours été un secret de polichinelle. Mais alors, qui ? Le Feudémon avait l'air d'avoir été d'une grande intensité. Et il avait croisé un sorcier possédant une puissance telle que même le directeur de l'Académie Beauxbâtons n'avait pu l'arrêter. Pierrick Chaldo. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là ?

Chergnieux avait épuisé quasiment toute ses pistes pour retrouver le Corbeau. Il lui en restait une, mais il ne voulait s'en servir qu'en dernier recours. Cela lui semblait déshonorant. Mais il fallait parfois oublier l'honneur pour faire son devoir. Ces quatre années dans la Police Magique le lui avait appris.

En arrivant au Bureau Central de la Police Magique, il trouva l'activité assez relâche. Pourtant, les policiers devraient être en plein travail.

« Oh Chergnieux ! »

C'était un policier rondouillard avec une calvitie naissante. Il faisait parti de la génération précédente d'officier de police. Mais sa fainéantise ne lui avait pas permis de monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Chergnieux se doutait que cela ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il ne faisait que feindre la fainéantise. Car Gaël Defour était loin d'être un simple fonctionnaire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas raté une seule affaire.

« Defour, pourquoi si peu d'activité ? questionna Chergnieux. Avec les mangemorts qui ont été éliminé cette nuit, je pensais qu'on allait en profiter pour poursuivre ceux qui ont réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

-Ordre de Dakus, répondit Defour. Je ne comprends pas non-plus pourquoi. Même si les Chasseurs n'ont pas demandé d'aide, ce n'est pas dans le genre de Dakus de laisser passer une telle occasion de démontrer qu'il peut faire aussi bien que Maldieu. On ne doit s'occuper que des affaires courantes et laisser les mages noires aux Chasseurs.

-Et Chaldo ?

-Quoi Chaldo ?

-Des nouvelles de lui ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y en ait ? Il n'est pas recherché. Du moins pas par nous.

-Explique.

-Les Chasseurs le recherchent. Il semble que se soit lui qui ait tué Malgéus mais qu'après, il se soit enfui après s'en être pris à Maldieu. Depuis, certains agents de la section S le recherchent. Je n'en ais pas eu la confirmation, mais je pense que Marus et Vinol sont aussi à sa recherche. Marus était à Gardevie et il a faussé compagnie aux médicomages.

-C'est bien leur genre.

-Si tu cherches le Corbeau, fais attention.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que des bruits courent dans les bas-fonds.

-Quels bruits ?

-Des rumeurs parlant de Chaldo effectuant un Feudémon énorme ou plus simplement fracassant la gueule de quelques petites racailles dans un bar de Nantes. Il a l'air d'être prêt à n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but.

-Tu as une idée de son but ?

-Ce Corbeau est le seul type que je n'ais jamais compris.

-Merci.

-Fais gaffe. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Une seule personne pouvait le guider jusqu'à Pierrick Chaldo. Tant pis pour l'honneur. Il devait aller voir Chun Yang-Li. La faire parler. Car la seule vérité dans ce cas était : la fin justifie les moyens.

Chun ignorait depuis combien de temps elle marchait et jusqu'où elle était allé quand enfin elle émergea de sa torpeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne reconnut rien dans la pénombre de cette nuit à la lune encore timide. Elle s'était aventurer dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Elle distingua des gens roulés en boule à même le sol contre les murs. Elle devina même les yeux de certains brillés faiblement vers elle. Elle prit peur quand un de ces individus se leva. Elle se mit à courir et trébucha contre un obstacle sur le sol irrégulier. L'homme qui s'était levé s'avança vers elle.

« Non, laissez-moi, supplia t-elle.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal, dit l'homme. Je veux juste un peu de chaleur. »

L'homme était si proche d'elle que Chun sentit son odeur nauséabonde lui emplirent les narines. Cette odeur relança sa nausée. Le clochard s'approchait toujours. Et soudain, une lumière illumina la ruelle. Le clochard mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

Chun sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit une voix familière parler.

« Recule-toi d'elle ! s'écria t-il. »

C'était Jacques. Elle en était sûre. Mais il n'était pas seul. Quand ils approchèrent, obligeant le clochard à reculer, Chun reconnut Franck et Jonas. C'était d'ailleurs la baguette de Jonas qui produisait la lumière. Jacques se pencha sur elle.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il. »

Chun ne parvint pas à répondre, elle se mit à vomir.

« Elle est malade, dit Jacques. Ramenons-la chez elle.

-Non, supplia Chun. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est plus chez moi.

-On pourrait l'emmener à Gardevie, suggéra Franck.

-Non, pas l'hôpital.

-Le bar d'Emilie n'est pas loin, dit Jonas. Allons-y.

-Emilie ? fit Jacques.

-La tante de Pierrick. »

Chun aurait voulu protester une fois de plus, mais une nouvelle nausée l'en empêcha.

Jacques prit Chun dans ses bras et suivit les deux sorciers. Ils arrivèrent à une lourde porte si bien dissimulée que Jacques ne l'aurait pas remarqué en temps normal. Jonas frappa à la porte. Il fallut attendre au moins deux minutes avant que la lucarne ne s'ouvre.

« On est fermé, lança une voix bourru. »

Jonas pointa sa baguette sur son propre visage pour que le portier puisse le voir. La lucarne se referma aussitôt et un cliquetis de serrure indiqua qu'il ouvrait la porte. Le videur était plutôt balaise et dut s'écarter totalement pour les laisser entrer.

« Merci Tom, fit Jonas en entrant.

-Chun ! s'exclama Tom. Que lui arrive t-il ?

-Elle a besoin de repos. Emilie est là ?

-Je vais la chercher. Installez Chun sur le divan. »

Le bar était illuminé par plusieurs lampes à huile et bougies. Il n'avait pas l'ambiance tamisée des soirs d'ouverture.

Suivant Tom, une belle femme ayant environ la cinquantaine avec une ample chevelure rousse et des yeux noisette s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle l'examina durant quelques secondes.

« Tom, une tasse de camomille s'il te plait, demanda t-elle. »

Tom sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers le bar. Une théière et une tasse en surgirent. La théière versa un liquide chaud et jaune dans la tasse. Puis la tasse voleta jusqu'à Emilie qui s'en saisit.

« Vous l'avez trouvé où ? questionna la tenancière.

-Pas loin, elle errait, répondit Jonas. Depuis la disparition de Pierrick, elle n'est plus elle-même. »

Chun avala à peine une gorgée de tisane. Elle repoussa vivement la tasse pour se pencher et vomir une fois de plus.

« Je vois, dit Emilie. Transportez-la dans ma chambre, elle y sera plus à l'aise. Je vais appeler un ami médicomage. »

Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant qu'il examinait la jeune femme, Emilie offrit du café aux trois hommes. Son attention se porta sur Jacques.

« Vous êtes Jacques Mareau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci. Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Chun m'a parlé de vous et m'a montré une photo. Je suis très physionomiste. Elle vous aime beaucoup. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez comme un second père pour elle.

-Et moi, je l'aime autant que mes propres enfants.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant de notre existence.

-J'ai enquêté. Je m'inquiétais pour Chun et j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur Pierrick Chaldo. Et j'ai découvert le monde des Sorciers. Vous allez m'effacer la mémoire ?

-Moi, je suis tenancière de bar.

-Et nous, nous sommes chasseurs, pas oubliators, ajouta Jonas. Et on n'a pas l'habitude de s'en prendre aux amis de nos amis. »

Le médecin revint. Jacques se leva immédiatement pour écouter les nouvelles.

« Physiquement, elle va bien, expliqua le médicomage. C'est son moral qui est en berne. Elle fait une dépression chronique. Je lui ai donné un somnifère, ça va la faire dormir quelques heures. Je t'en laisse quelques fioles pour plus tard. Il faudra aussi lui donner ça, deux gouttes trois fois par jours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Elle est enceinte. D'à peine un mois je dirai. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cette solution évitera la fausse couche. Sinon, forcez-la à manger comme il faut. Est-ce qu'elle travaille ?

-Oui, fit Jacques. Je suis son collègue. Elle est en vacance jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Elle ne pourra peut-être pas retourner au travail tout de suite.

-J'arrangerai ça.

-Merci d'être venu, remercia Emilie. Combien je te dois ?

-Depuis quand je te fais payer ? Tu m'offriras un verre la prochaine fois que je viendrai. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas. »

Le médicomage repartit en un coup de fouet. Jacques se rassit. Emilie lui resservit une tasse de café.

« Elle est enceinte, répéta t-il. Et c'est Chaldo le père. Vous devez le retrouver, fit-il à l'adresse des deux chasseurs. Elle a besoin de lui.

-Nous ferons tout pour le lui ramener, assura Jonas. Emilie, tu aurais des infos concernant ton neveu ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Tout ce que j'ai ce sont des rumeurs disant qu'il a massacré une bonne centaine de mangemorts la nuit dernière avec Malgéus en prime. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. Pour Malgéus du moins. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tué une centaine de mangemorts à lui tout seul.

-Les rumeurs parlent d'un Feudémon.

-Excusez mon ignorance, dit Jacques. C'est quoi un Feudémon.

-C'est du feu vivant habité par un esprit maléfique. C'est de la magie noire. Ça dévore tout jusqu'à l'âme.

-Nous allons attendre l'aube, fit Jonas. Ainsi, peut-être verrons-nous Chun avant d'y aller.

-Pourquoi attendre ? questionna Jacques.

-Car la personne que nous allons interroger ne doit pas encore être au travail.

-Qui ?

-Charles Maldieu.

-Le directeur du Département des Chasseurs ! s'exclama la rousse. Vous allez interroger votre propre patron !

-Il sait des choses sur Pierrick, dit Franck. Si nous voulons le retrouver, nous devons les savoir aussi. »


	4. Révélation

**CHAPITRE IV : REVELATION**

Chun flottait quasi littéralement sur les brins d'herbe d'une plaine verdoyante. Il faisait beau. Les rayons du soleil lui chauffaient agréablement le visage. Elle apprécia la caresse du vent sur son visage et le parfum des fleurs. Mais malgré toutes ces sensations agréables, elle pleurait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau. Quelque chose manquait. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Debout à quelques mètres d'elle, un homme tout habillé de noir se tenait. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux ténébreux. Chun aurait voulu lui bondir dans les bras, mais l'expression mélancolique de ses yeux la figea.

« Cherche la vérité, lui dit Pierrick.

-Quelle vérité ? demanda t-elle. Où dois-je chercher ?

-Les Gardiens de l'Epée.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Regarde. »

Chun pivota dans la direction désignée par Pierrick. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Corbeau, il avait disparu. A sa place, il n'y avait qu'un panache de plumes noires.

Chun se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se souvint qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Emilie Chaldo. Un pichet d'eau et un verre étaient posés sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'en versa un verre. Elle le but par de lentes gorgées. Pierrick lui manquait toujours. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir l'oublier s'il venait hanter ses rêves. Surtout maintenant qu'une partie de lui grandissait dans ses entrailles. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre. Comment n'avait-elle pu s'en rendre compte ? Elle se souvint de son rêve dans les moindres détails. Une personne connaissait la vérité sur le passé de Pierrick. Ce passé qui l'avait poussé loin d'elle. Elle s'habilla et descendit.

Jacques fut le premier à la voir. Jonas et Franck dormaient sur des divans du bar. Le policier vint la prendre dans ses bras. Emilie sortit de son bureau où elle avait certainement passé la nuit vu sa coiffure en bataille. D'un coup de baguette, elle se recoiffa.

« Je vois que tu es levée, dit-elle. Pas de café pour toi, tu auras juste le droit à une tisane. »

Elle agita sa baguette vers le bar et plusieurs tasses se posèrent sur le comptoir. Jonas et Franck se réveillèrent et vinrent demander à la jeune femme comment elle se sentait.

« Je me sens vide, dit-elle. Mais je dois aller de l'avant. Je ne dois pas attendre Pierrick sans rien faire. Je dois le chercher et découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui est caché dans son passé ? Et ça, une seule personne peut me le dire. Charles Maldieu.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? questionna Jonas.

-Pierrick est venu me le dire en rêve. J'ai juste une question pour toi Emilie. Sais-tu quelque chose sur Pierrick ?

-La seule chose que je peux te dire sur Pierrick c'est qu'il n'était pas l'enfant de Gilles et Françoise, avoua Emilie. Ils l'avaient adopté juste avant de partir pour la Chine. Je n'ai rien dit car c'était à Pierrick de te le dire. Si tant est qu'il ait été au courant. Il n'a jamais rien dit laissant penser qu'il savait que mon frère et sa femme n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques. Je ne sais rien de plus. Je te le jure.

-Alors allons voir ce Charles Maldieu, dit Jacques.

-Vous ne pouvez pas venir monsieur Mareau, dit Franck. Nous allons au Ministère et vous n'êtes pas autorisé à y entrer.

-Je ne vais pas laisser Chun y aller seule.

-Nous allons avec elle, assura Jonas. Nous voulons savoir aussi.

-Jacques, ils ont raison, tempéra Chun. Tu ne peux pas venir.

-Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, plaida Jacques.

-Je me reposerai. Mais après. Je ne dois pas seulement le faire pour moi ou Pierrick. Je dois le faire aussi pour notre enfant. »

Jacques baissa les yeux.

« Ramenez-la vite, finit-il par dire. »

Chun, Jonas et Franck apparurent dans le hall du Ministère. Tout était calme. La plupart des bureaux n'avaient pas encore ouvert. Ils allèrent directement vers l'aile est et le Département des Chasseurs. Ils saluèrent rapidement Andreo Filipelli en passant mais ne s'attardèrent pas. La secrétaire de Maldieu n'était pas encore là. Ils allèrent donc frapper directement à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez, fit la voix de Maldieu à travers la porte. »

Charles Maldieu avait toujours cette expression semi-amusée sur le visage. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé durant les jours précédents n'avaient été rien d'important. Il sourit à Chun. La jeune femme ne le lui rendit pas. Ce n'était plus le temps des sourires. Elle voulait savoir. Elle savait que le chef des Chasseurs connaissait la vérité sur le passé de Pierrick. Une vérité que le Corbeau lui-même ignorait il y a encore peu de temps. Une vérité qui l'avait poussé à partir en la découvrant, abandonnant Chun et ses amis. Une vérité que ne pouvait imaginer Chun. Elle ignorait comment elle réagirait en l'apprenant. Mais elle ne partirait pas sans savoir.

Chun s'assit sur le siège que lui désigna le directeur du Département des Chasseurs. Franck s'assit aussi. Jonas préféra rester debout, tel un gardien. Pour lui, Pierrick était plus qu'un coéquipier, c'était un ami. Il attendait les révélations de Maldieu.

« Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda Maldieu sur un ton poli.

-Pierrick, souffla Chun.

-Nous le cherchons. Soyez-en assurée. Vous serez la première au courant quand nous l'aurons retrouvé.

-Je veux savoir.

-Savoir quoi mademoiselle Yang-Li ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans son passé ?

-Mademoiselle Yang-Li…

-Dis-lui, coupa une voix dure. »

François Garde venait d'entrer. Il fixait Maldieu d'un regard intense et sans faille. Maldieu perdit son air habituel au profit d'une expression très sérieuse. Le temps de l'amusement était fini.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? questionna Maldieu.

-Je m'en fous, dit Garde. Nous avons trop attendu. Il sait maintenant. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il se passera avant qu'il ne revienne et décide de nous le faire payer ? Il en a le droit. Cette jeune femme, et ces deux chasseurs ont le droit de savoir également. Si tu ne leur dis pas, je le ferais. Et si tu « oublies » quelque chose, pareil.

-Ce passé te hante tellement alors.

-Tous les jours. Sans exception. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin. »

Maldieu détourna le regard et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une photo. La photo représentait plusieurs individus regroupés autour d'un bébé dans un berceau. Il ne devait avoir que quelques jours à peine. Maldieu tendit la photo à Chun. La jeune chinoise la regarda avec attention. Les personnes qui s'animaient sur le papier glacé n'arboraient aucun sourire malgré la naissance d'une vie. Elle y reconnut Charles Maldieu malgré les années de moins. Et François Garde. Elle vit également Françoise et Gilles Chaldo dont elle avait déjà vu des photos, ils se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la photo, aucun lien amoureux ne semblait les unir à ce moment là. Il y avait trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas : une femme aux cheveux longs auburn, un homme de trente ans portant des lunettes rondes, et un autre qui lui ressemblait mais avec au moins une trentaine d'années de plus et qui se tenait au centre. Elle avait déjà vu quelque part le visage de ce dernier. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Chun, c'était l'homme qui se tenait sur la droite à côté de Maldieu. Trait pour trait, c'était Pierrick. Seul l'expression du regard n'était pas la même. Malgré l'absence de joie visible, son regard était moins sombre que le Corbeau. Moins tourmenté.

Chun leva un regard interrogateur vers Maldieu. Garde s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte.

« Pierrick, fit-elle. C'est impossible. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans quand ses parents sont morts. Il ne peut pas avoir posé avec eux plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas votre Pierrick, dit Maldieu.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais tout vous dire. Mais pour que vous compreniez, je dois commencer par le début et le contexte. Cette photo a été prise il y a vingt-et-un ans. Le vingt-six aout 1961.

-Une semaine après la naissance de Pierrick. Ce bébé est donc…

-A l'époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en pleine ascension. Ces méfaits, ces crimes gagnaient en nombre et en cruauté. Il réunissait de plus en plus d'adeptes dans beaucoup de pays. Y compris en France. Nous ignorions quel but il poursuivait. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite. Seulement, il était le plus puissant mage noir que nous n'ayons jamais connu. Même Grindelwald ne tenait pas la comparaison. D'un côté, il se fortifiait, de l'autre, nous nous affaiblissions. De plus en plus de sorciers préféraient s'écarter de son chemin. Courage fuyons. Je ne peux leur lancer la pierre car ils ont fait ce qu'ils jugeaient le mieux pour eux et leurs proches. En Angleterre, la lutte était menée par le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Il avait créé un groupe appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. Un groupe en marge du Ministère britannique, de plus en plus gangréné par la corruption du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avions le même problème ici. Nous ne savions plus à qui nous fier. Je n'avais, pour ma part, confiance qu'en quelques uns de mes hommes. J'avais été nommé chef du Département des Chasseurs depuis peu. Et un jour, il y a vingt-trois ans, le professeur Faros est venu me voir. Il était un des plus illustres sorciers de notre temps, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore. Il enseignait l'arithmancie à l'Académie Beauxbâtons et participait à des recherches poussées avec le Département de Magie Expérimentale. Il m'a dit avoir un projet pour nous donner les moyens de combattre Vous-savez-qui. Il me l'a exposé. J'ai eu peur un moment. A quelles extrémités nous mèneraient cette époque de terreur ? Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais alors. Le professeur Faros avait déjà le concours de son fils, Julien Faros qui travaillait au Département Secret, ainsi qu'une de ses collègues : Mélina Sarla. »

Chun regarda la photo. Elle se souvenait où elle avait déjà vu cet homme de soixante ans. Elle avait vu un portrait de lui à Beauxbâtons. Pauline Tréveune l'avait présenté comme Antoine Faros, un ancien directeur de l'Académie. Ce trentenaire était donc son fils. Quand à la femme aux cheveux auburn, il devait s'agir de Mélina Sarla.

« Je devais recruter des chasseurs pour participé au projet, continua Maldieu. J'ai d'abord demandé à celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance, mon ancien coéquipier quand nous étions à la section AI puis à la S : François Garde. Il n'était pas très chaud mais connaissait la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. J'ai dû le convaincre mais il a accepté.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, dit Garde. Ce jour me hante depuis.

-Nous avons convaincu Gilles Chaldo qui était un des éléments les plus prometteurs de la section IRIA. Ainsi que Françoise Cidal, elle aussi de la IRIA. Elle devint quelques années plus tard, madame Chaldo. Il nous en manquait un. Le plus important pour nous qui allions former les « Gardiens de l'Epée ». Pour son projet, le professeur Faros avait besoin du concours d'un chasseur en particulier. Le combattant le plus émérite, l'agent le plus prometteur, celui qui fut nommé à l'époque chef de la section S malgré son jeune âge : Pierrick Corvus. A droite sur la photo. »

Cet homme qui ressemblait à Pierrick comme une copie conforme était donc Pierrick Corvus, chef de la section S à l'époque. Mais pourquoi une telle ressemblance.

« Corvus était très puissant. Je crois que nous n'avions jamais vu un flux magique si puissant dans un seul être. Mis à part certains mages noirs. Mais eux, l'avaient augmenté par des moyens artificiels. Seulement, nous voulions créer une arme qui puisse détruire Vous-savez-qui. Et Corvus ne serait jamais assez puissant même en lui faisant absorber de la potion de puissance en quantité. D'ailleurs, en trop grande proportion, cette potion ronge l'esprit. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Kylian Névris. Il nous fallait autre chose. Une arme que nous aurions forgé nous-mêmes. Une épée pour pourfendre le mage noir le plus puissant de notre temps. C'est pour ça que nous avons lancé ce projet : le projet GLADIUS.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Chun.

-Nous avons recruté une jeune fille qui vivait dans la rue, se prostituant parfois pour se payer à manger. Nous lui avons offert le gîte et le couvert en échange de son corps.

-Elle s'appelait Hélène Barton, précisa Garde. Elle n'avait que seize ans et était de famille sorcière. Mais à l'époque, cela ne signifiait parfois plus rien. Toute sa famille avait été tuée sous ses yeux. Elle fut même violée entre leurs cadavres mais laissée en vie. Elle se foutait de sa propre vie. Elle aurait aimé mourir je pense. Mais l'instinct de survie était encore présent en elle. Elle ne retourna jamais à Beauxbâtons et mendia dans la rue. Vendant ce corps dont elle ne voulait plus. Désespérée, elle ne parlait plus et accepta notre offre comme une délivrance. Malgré les souffrances qui l'attendaient. »

Garde avait de nouveau baissé les yeux vers le sol. Ses souvenirs avaient l'air particulièrement douloureux pour lui.

« Officiellement, nous l'avons faite passer pour morte, reprit Maldieu. Même si cela n'aurait rien changé. Personne ne la cherchait. Le projet GLADIUS du professeur Faros était de donner naissance au plus puissant combattant. Il fit un double embryonnaire de Corvus et le plaça dans l'utérus de mademoiselle Barton. Durant ses neuf mois de grossesse, elle subit des sortilèges, ingéra des potions, participa à des rituels. Tout cela dans le but d'augmenter la puissance de notre arme.

-Arrêtez, murmura Chun.

-Et au bout de neuf mois, elle donna naissance à cette arme.

-Arrêtez.

-Elle est morte en couche. Mais nous avions ce que nous voulions. Une arme puissante pour combattre Vous-savez-qui et les mangemorts. Nous l'avons appelée : Gladius.

-ARRÊTEZ ! »

Chun était effondrée. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux. Tout était faux. Rien ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Vous mentez, souffla t-elle. Ce… Pierrick n'est pas une arme. C'est un être humain comme les autres.

-J'aimerai que ça soit vrai, dit Maldieu. Mais je ne vous ai dit que la vérité. Pierrick n'a ni père ni mère naturel. Il est une copie de Corvus. Une copie améliorée, fortifiée. Hélène Barton ne fut que sa porteuse. Cette partie du projet fut un succès. Nous devions maintenant attendre pour utiliser cette arme. A trois ans nous avons commencé son entraînement. C'est Corvus qui s'en chargea. A quatre ans, il maîtrisait même les impardonnables. Et à cinq ans, il n'avait plus besoin de formuler.

-C'est impossible, dit Franck.

-Et pourquoi monsieur Vinol.

-La Trace. Tout sorcier nait avec elle et elle ne disparait qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

-Vous oubliez une chose. La Trace n'existe pas partout. La Chine, par exemple, ne l'a jamais imposée à ses enfants. Pour un sorcier aussi érudit et puissant que le professeur Faros, l'effacer du corps de Gladius fut une formalité. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Gladius était puissant et démontrait une grande intelligence. Mais aussi, un désordre mental important. Certains d'entre nous, craignaient de perdre le contrôle. Nous avons donc décidé de l'envoyer au combat. Tout d'abord pour le tester en situation réelle. Corvus l'accompagnait toujours durant ces actions. A cinq ans, il a détruit à lui seul un repaire de mangemorts, les tuant tous. »

Chun sanglotait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Cela expliquait pas mal de chose. Pierrick avait donc déjà tué à l'âge de cinq ans. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Gladius n'était pas Pierrick. Un même corps mais pas le même esprit.

« Durant un an, Gladius était devenu le cauchemar des mangemorts. Ils ignoraient tout de lui car aucun ne survivait à ses attaques. Un bruit courait comme quoi nous avions un monstre à notre service. Ils n'avaient pas tort d'un certain point de vu. Mais une nuit, tout a été chamboulé. Des mangemorts au service de Malgéus étaient au courant de l'existence de Gladius. Nous n'avons appris que plus tard que Mélina Sarla était une mangemort infiltrée. Une non-marquée. Les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Ce fut un combat terrible durant lequel Corvus perdit la vie, tué par Malgéus. Malgré son attitude profondément détachée, Gladius avait développé des sentiments humains. Il avait déjà donné la mort mais n'était pas préparé à affronter celle de ses proches. Sa puissance magique a échappé à son contrôle. Malgré tout, Gladius n'était qu'un petit garçon. La pression magique était trop forte pour lui. Plusieurs mangemorts sont morts par le seul dégagement de sa puissance. De même, Julien Faros mourut de la même façon. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état d'esprit de Gladius. Nous avons essayé de le contenir. J'y ai perdu un bras. Le professeur Faros réussit à scellé sa puissance. Mais le mal était fait. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions jamais le contrôler. Nous voulions le détruire. Mais le professeur Faros s'y opposa. De même que les Chaldo. Ils estimaient avoir fait assez de mal à cet enfant et devoir lui offrir une vie normale. Le professeur Faros modifia sa mémoire. Gladius disparut, donnant naissance à un enfant qu'adoptèrent les Chaldo et qu'ils appelèrent Pierrick, en souvenir de Corvus. Les Chaldo quittèrent les Chasseurs et partirent en Chine. C'était surtout pour mettre Pierrick hors de porté de Malgéus.

-Tu m'as laissé croire que Pierrick était mort en même temps que Gilles et Françoise en Chine, dit Garde.

-Tu n'aurais jamais approuvé son entrée aux Chasseurs. Mais c'était sa place. Je devais m'assurer moi-même que Pierrick était mort. Georges a rendu malade Dakus pour me permettre d'aller à sa place en Chine. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi je souhaitais réellement m'y rendre. Quand j'ai trouvé Pierrick, il était entouré des cadavres de ses parents, de ceux des parents de sa petite amie, et bien sûr de celui de Su. Il y avait aussi pas mal de corps de soldats moldus. Et la je l'ai senti. Sa puissance n'était pas aussi effrayante que par le passé, mais elle était supérieure à beaucoup. Je sentais que Gladius allait réapparaître. »


	5. A la recherche du Corbeau

**CHAPITRE V : A LA RECHERCHE DU CORBEAU**

Chun, Jonas et Franck restèrent silencieux. Même en ayant l'imagination la plus folle, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une telle vérité. Les larmes de Chun tombaient silencieusement sur le sol.

« Vous vous êtes comportés comme des mages noirs, dit Jonas. Vous qui aviez juré de les combattre.

-Ne nous jugez pas Marus, fit Maldieu. Nous avons fait ce que nous pensions être le mieux pour tous.

-N'est-ce pas ce que Grindelwald disait ? « Pour le plus grand bien » ? Et on a vu à quelles extrémités cela l'a mené. Vous êtes des mages noirs. Je ne peux pas continuer avec vous. »

Jonas se leva et lança sa carte de chasseur sur le bureau de Maldieu. Franck l'imita. Les deux hommes aidèrent Chun à se relever.

« Vous comptez le retrouver ? demanda Maldieu. Je ne vous le conseille pas. Il n'est plus Pierrick Chaldo. Il est Gladius.

-Nous n'avons plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous, dit Jonas sans se retourner.

-Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était un conseil.

-Je n'écoute pas les mages noirs. »

La porte claqua. François Garde se tourna vers Charles Maldieu.

« Ils ont raison, dit-il. Nous avons agi comme des mangemorts.

-Le feu par le feu, fit Maldieu. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé comme ça à l'époque.

-Je l'admets. Et je suis comme toi, si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Avec les mêmes doutes et hésitations, mais je le referais. Car je t'ai toujours suivi. Tu as toujours eu raison. Sauf cette fois-ci. Mais comment savoir que c'est une erreur si on ne la commet pas.

-Ferais-tu une autre erreur avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Quelque chose ne colle pas dans toute cette histoire. Malgéus n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir nous infiltrer comme il l'a fait. Quelqu'un l'a forcément aidé de l'intérieur. Peut-être même à son insu. Et puis, mes hommes ont travaillé des heures à l'identification des corps. Ça n'a pas été facile avec ceux qui ont été brûlés par le Feudémon. Mais il semble que plusieurs se soient enfuis. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Il y a juste l'absence d'un qui me gêne, car je ne pense pas qu'il fasse parti des non-identifiés.

-Qui ?

-Kylian Névris.

-Névris, cracha François. Tu veux dire qu'il jouait double-jeu avec Malgéus. Mais pour qui ?

-Pour quelqu'un que nous n'avons jamais pu clairement identifier malgré de gros doutes.

-Janus.

-Je pense qu'il a tout orchestré. Discrètement comme à son habitude. Comment Malgéus a-t-il pu identifier les descendants des druides germains ? Janus a dû lui faire parvenir des infos par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses hommes discrètement infiltré parmi les mangemorts. Un homme dont Malgéus avait entière confiance.

-Névris. Comment as-tu pensé à ça ?

-J'observe ce qui se passe depuis l'affaire du Grimoire de Malchauzen. L'absence de ce livre m'avait déjà surpris. J'ai encore quelques contact au Département Secret, il y était encore la veille de l'attaque. Malgéus n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre d'erreur. Je pense que Janus a récupéré ce livre.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il a un homme au Département Secret.

-Ou alors, qu'il a lui-même accès au Département Secret.

-Janus serait parmi nous. La plupart des gens pensent qu'il n'est qu'une légende urbaine. Il n'y a que quelques chasseurs de la vieille époque qui croient en son existence. Et même nous, nous pensions qu'il avait disparu. Et maintenant, tout mène à lui. Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas autant de doute sur son existence ?

-Trente-sept ans. Depuis trente-sept ans il se tient tranquille. Et malgré tout, nous savions qu'il était là, jamais loin. Et je dirai même que sa présence, aussi diffuse soit-elle, s'est effacée totalement il y a environ quinze ans.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ou plutôt à qui.

-N'est-ce pas probable ? Il ferait un Janus idéal.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu es le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Veux-tu bien m'aider ?

-Ce sera dangereux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je suis avec toi. Je suis déjà mort une fois, la prochaine fois sera la dernière. Autant mourir en combattant une dernière fois. »

Jonas et Franck ramenèrent Chun chez Emilie. Elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience d'elle-même. Dans sa tête, les paroles de Maldieu et de Garde tournoyaient tel un ouragan. On aurait dit un mauvais roman fantastique, sorte de Frankenstein transposé chez les Sorciers. Cela paraissait irréel. Et pourtant, tout était vrai. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Pierrick n'était pas né naturellement. Plus précisément, il n'avait pas été procréé. Il n'avait ni père ni mère à proprement parlé. Chun avait gardé la photo représentant les Gardiens de l'Epée et leur création. Son regard s'attarda sur Pierrick Corvus. Qui était-il ? Comment était-il ? Est-ce que Pierrick lui ressemblait par le caractère autant que par le physique ? En se posant cette question, elle pensait à son Pierrick. Pas à celui qu'elle avait vu au Ministère la dernière fois. A ce moment là, c'était déjà Gladius. Pierrick, s'il avait encore conscience de cette identité, devait se demander s'il était encore humain, s'il avait encore le droit de vivre comme un humain.

Chun ne fit pas attention à la brûlure du café sur sa langue. Elle n'écoutait pas la discussion qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne sentit qu'à peine le bras de Jacques l'étreindre paternellement. Elle n'écoutait pas mais se doutait que Jonas et Franck ne parleraient pas ouvertement des origines de Pierrick.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant Jacques s'écrier :

« Vous ne voulez rien nous dire !

-Nous ne pouvons pas, répondit Jonas. Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir.

-Mais…

-Jacques, souffla Chun pour l'arrêter. Ils ont raison. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Nous t'avons promis de retrouver Pierrick, c'est ce que nous ferons. Nous allons le chercher et te le ramener.

-Comment allez-vous faire ? Vous n'êtes plus des chasseurs.

-Il y a un certains nombre de gens à qui je n'ai plus besoin de présenter ma carte pour qu'ils répondent à mes questions. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter.

-N'oublie pas qu'Eliane est enceinte.

-Tout comme toi. Tu veux que cet enfant connaisse son père, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi.

-Si on y allait, fit Franck en se levant. Plus le temps passe, plus il s'éloigne. Nous le retrouverons et te le ramènerons, nous te le promettons. »

Sur ce, les deux anciens chasseurs disparurent en un claquement de fouet synchrone. Jacques eut un léger sourire.

« Ce sont des gars biens, dit-il.

-Je sais, fit Chun. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

-Toi tu attends et tu te reposes, lança Emilie. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit et j'ai l'impression que les révélations de la matinée n'ont pas été joyeuses non-plus. En attendant qu'ils te ramènent mon neveu, tu vas dormir.

-A vos ordres madame, parvint à sourire la jeune femme.

-Enfin un sourire ! Un peu crispé mais ça ira. Et puis, c'est mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas si vieille tout de même. »

Chun monta se coucher. Malgré sa volonté de ne penser à rien durant quelques heures, ses pensés repartirent irrémédiablement vers Pierrick. Sa main vint se poser sur la peau tendre de son ventre. Une vie y grandissait. Au vu des révélations des Gardiens de l'Epée, elle aurait dû en avoir peur. Quelle créature pouvait germer dans ses entrailles ? Mais au contraire, elle se sentait rassuré. C'était la preuve que Pierrick était humain.

Thomas avait envoyé son message depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il attendait la réponse en haut d'une des tours du palais de Beauxbâtons. Il avait choisi la plus haute. Il savait qu'aucun élève ne venait ici. Cette tour ne disposait que de vieilles salles de cour inutilisées depuis des décennies. Le soleil restait chaud en ce milieu de septembre, mais plus autant qu'en août ou juillet.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas se retourna vivement. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui avait un physique passe-partout, cheveux châtain et yeux marron. Il était habillé d'un grand manteau sombre. Comme à son habitude, Yann Firvel souriait. Mais son sourire était différent aujourd'hui.

« Tu en as mis un temps, dit Thomas.

-Désolé, j'avais du courrier à envoyer.

-Les dossiers des non-détectés ?

-Ils sont déjà dans le bureau du professeur Tréveune. Sauf le mien que je garde, et celui-ci. »

De sous son manteau, Firvel sortit une chemise cartonnée de couleur bleue. Il la tendit à Thomas. Une étiquette indiquait le nom de l'individu traité dans ce feuillet : Marion Locca, nom de code White Ghost.

« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le voir, dit Firvel.

-Je verrai ça plus tard, fit Thomas.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant ?

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reprenne ses activités passées.

-Elle va bien, Laura s'occupe d'elle. Dés que cette affaire est terminée, je la reprendrais avec moi car Laura va avoir beaucoup à faire prochainement.

-J'ai entendu parler de l'action de l'autre soir. Malgéus et son mouvement éliminé, les otages sauvés sauf une. Un bon bilan au regard de la complexité de l'affaire. Tu y as participé ?

-Je suis juste allé aider les otages.

-C'est déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un dont ce n'est pas le métier. Hans Friedrich va bien ?

-Physiquement, plus ou moins. Moralement, la présence de Laura va être déterminante. Mais il va avoir de quoi s'occuper aussi. Il va adopter la petite Frida Tiller.

-Je vois. J'avais senti que c'était un gars bien. Et Pierrick ?

-C'est justement de lui que je voulais te parler surtout. Il a disparu. Il a éliminé à lui seul les mangemorts et Malgéus. Je n'y suis pas retourné après, mais je sais que les Chasseurs le cherchent.

-Je vois. As-tu demandé des explications à Charles Maldieu ou François Garde ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai volé un dossier au 13ème Bureau en même temps que les autres. Le dossier que j'avais récupéré lors de l'affaire Hargus. Il n'est qu'en parti révélé mais ce qui en est lisible est réellement effrayant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi ça parle ?

-De Pierrick. De ses origines. De ce qu'ils lui ont fait dans sa jeunesse, avant qu'il ne vienne en Chine et que tu ne le rencontres.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas été procréé de manière naturelle. Ils l'ont créé. Pierrick est un double d'un chasseur s'appelant Pierrick Corvus. Si je me souviens bien, il a été le plus jeune chef de la section S. Un chasseur vraiment extraordinaire. Mais il est mort il y a quinze ans. Ce fait rejoint d'autres morts mystérieuses. Celle de Julien Faros et de sa collègue Mélina Sarla du Département Secret. Quoique, je ne suis pas sûre que la mort de Mélina Sarla ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Elle a été assassinée plusieurs jours après dans une ruelle près du boulevard Merlin. Mais elle travaillait avec Julien Faros.

-Faros ?

-Le fils du professeur Antoine Faros, professeur d'Arithmancie et ancien directeur de Beauxbâtons. Il fut l'instigateur du projet Gladius. Gladius, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont appelé leur création. Une copie améliorée de Pierrick Corvus. La porteuse est morte en mettant cet être au monde. Durant sa grossesse, elle a subi des sortilèges, des rituels et avalé de multiples potions. Tout ça pour améliorer la puissance de cette chose.

-Tais-toi ! cria Thomas. C'est de Pierrick que tu parles ! Ce n'est pas une chose, une créature ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est un être humain ! Peu importe comment il est venu au monde ! Peu importe dans quel but ! Il est là et est humain !

-Je sais. Je voulais juste dire que ce qu'ils ont créé n'était pas Pierrick. Toi et moi nous connaissons Pierrick. Il n'est plus ce Gladius qu'ils avaient créé. Il est Pierrick Chaldo. Tout simplement.

-Et les Chaldo ? Etaient-ils au courant pour cet enfant qu'ils ont adopté donc ?

-Ils l'étaient. Ils ont tout les deux participé au projet. J'ignore avec quel rôle. Ils étaient tout les deux de la section IRIA à l'époque. »

Thomas resta silencieux un moment. Maintenant il savait pour son ami. Il savait qui il avait été par le passé. Mais maintenant, tout à changé. Pierrick a des amis, une femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Il devait revenir.

« Nous devons le retrouver, répéta Thomas. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Tu l'as. Il semble que le 13ème Bureau ne se doute pas que je suis l'auteur du vol. Ils sont tous en alerte mais ils m'ont ordonné de rester sur ma mission principale.

-Et Marion ?

-Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. Mais je te l'ai dit, elle a l'habitude de ne pas donner de nouvelles durant un moment. Quand ils remarqueront qu'elle ne travaille plus pour eux, ce sera pour moi le moment de disparaître. Car ils feront le rapprochement. Je voulais chercher un moyen de détruire le 13ème Bureau définitivement avant d'être découvert mais tant pis, Pierrick passe d'abord.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Et si on rejoignait Jonas et Franck ? Je pense qu'ils sont dans le même cas que nous, ils doivent chercher Pierrick.

-C'est sûr. »


	6. Illusion de Vie

**CHAPITRE VI : ILLUSION DE VIE**

L'aube se leva sur le deuxième jour. Le deuxième jour d'errance pour celui qui avait été surnommé le Corbeau. Ce passé lui semblait si éloigné maintenant. Pourquoi l'avait-on surnommé ainsi ? Certains disaient que c'était juste parce qu'il pouvait se transformer en cet oiseau noir. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Ce surnom datait du temps ou il était encore à la section AI. Il avait du mal à travailler en équipe mais démontrait des capacités hors-normes. Il était toujours le plus rapide et maîtrisait les mangemorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucun ne lui échappa. Et devant sa propension à se servir plus de ses techniques d'arts martiaux que de sortilèges de combat, certains ennemis disaient l'avoir vu s'approcher tel un oiseau noir. L'un d'eux particulièrement choqué ne put parler durant plusieurs jours, se contentant de balbutier un mot :

« Corbeau. »

Ajoutant à cela son caractère très sombre et l'oiseau noir qui l'accompagnait parfois et il n'en fallut pas plus à ses collègues pour finir par l'appeler ainsi.

Corbeau. Ce nom lui allait comme un gant. Sombre. Funeste. Se confondant avec la nuit. Pour tous, cet oiseau représentait le messager de la mort. Celui qui emmène l'âme du défunt vers l'autre monde. Et c'est ce qu'il avait été pour les mages noirs durant quatre ans : un mauvais présage, un annonciateur de mort et de destruction.

Il avait été Pierrick Chaldo. Il avait été le Corbeau. Et il avait été Gladius. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus qui il était. Ses souvenirs résurgents lui disaient qu'il n'était qu'une arme créée pour combattre Voldemort. Mais une autre partie de lui, murmurait qu'il était cet être créé de toute pièce et qu'on nommait Pierrick Chaldo. En fait, toute sa vie, il ne fut qu'un être créé. Gladius était une arme créée par des hommes voulant vaincre leur ennemi. Pierrick Chaldo était une excuse inventée par ces mêmes hommes pour absoudre leurs méfaits inexcusables.

Tout n'était que mensonge et illusion dans sa vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment ses parents. Il s'en était déjà douté en voyant qu'il n'avait pas tant de points communs physiques avec eux. Mais de plus, il se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous les deux participé à sa création. Et après s'être servis de lui pour combattre, après l'avoir envoyé se battre, ils avaient cru se racheter en lui mentant, en lui donnant un semblant de famille.

Même le froid dur et stagnant, et la glace et la neige qui s'étendait à perte de vu autour de lui ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il avait cherché à s'éloigner le plus possible de Paris, de ceux qui lui avait menti. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui là-bas. Mais alors que les loups de la toundra hurlaient dans le lointain, un visage s'imposa à ses pensés. Celui d'une jeune femme asiatique, belle, douce et pourtant si forte. Une femme qui l'aimait. Une femme qu'il avait aimée, du temps où il avait l'illusion d'être Pierrick Chaldo. Il sentait la présence toujours lancinante de ce sentiment en lui. Lancinante, c'était le mot juste car ce sentiment lui faisait mal. Il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait effleuré le bonheur avec Chun. Qu'il avait souri de bon cœur. La première fois depuis des années. Mais maintenant il savait. Maintenant il se souvenait. Et il ignorait s'il avait droit à ce bonheur.

Ces terres froides, constamment gelé par l'hiver, étaient parfaites pour lui. Les habitants d'ici disent que l'hiver y dure seulement douze mois, après c'est l'été. Un hiver éternel. Il était prêt à y rester l'éternité s'il le fallait. Car l'hiver s'était éternellement installé en lui. Il y resterait.

Il marcha durant des heures sur l'étendue de permafrost, cette terre gelée en permanence. Parfois, au loin, il voyait des gens et des animaux. Il n'allait jamais vers eux. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il devina des enfants jouer malgré le froid persistant. Des enfants insouciants des malheurs de ce monde. Ne connaissant pas encore la cruauté des Hommes. Des enfants comme les autres. Alors que lui, n'avait jamais connu une enfance normale. Il avait été entraîné. Il avait combattu et tué. A l'âge où il aurait dû jouer, ses mains étaient tâchées de sang. Certes, après il avait vécu des années heureuses en Chine avec Thomas et surtout Su. Mais ses années n'étaient qu'illusion.

Il s'arrêta pour continuer d'observer ces enfants. S'il n'avait jamais su. Si la vérité était restée cachée, en aurait-il eu ? Aurait-il connu le bonheur d'être parent ? Aurait-il élevé ses enfants avec Chun ? Folie que d'avoir rêvé à une vie de famille comme les autres. Sa vie avait commencé dans le sang, elle finira dans le sang.

Il se détourna du spectacle de ces enfants rieurs, s'enfonçant sous le couvert des sapins. Et un cri retentit. Ce n'était plus un rire, ni une exclamation de joie. C'était un cri de peur, un cri de terreur. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ce n'était pas son problème. Ces enfants n'étaient rien pour lui. Mais soudain, il perçu le bruit caractéristique d'un sortilège fendant l'air. Une explosion. Ce sortilège était un Cofringo. Instinctivement, il s'arrêta. Mais ne se retourna pas. Il entendait des hurlements en russe. Des voix d'adultes ordonnant aux enfants et aux villageois les ayant rejoints de se taire et de rester tranquille.

Il avait entendu parler d'eux, les pillards-sorciers de Sibérie. Des sorciers sans foi ni loi qui s'attaquaient aux villages isolés. Les moldus avaient beau rapporté leurs attaques à leur gouvernement, celui-ci n'en croyait pas un mot. Pour le gouvernement soviétique, la Magie n'existait pas. Le Ministère russe de la Magie avait fait totalement oublié son existence aux Moldus en 1917. Ceci avait permis d'éviter un massacre comme celui qui eut lieu plusieurs décennies plus tard en Chine, Corée du Nord et au Nord Viêt-Nam. Mais cet état de fait affaibli le pouvoir du Ministère qui se trouva dans l'incapacité de maintenir un semblant d'ordre parmi les membres de sa communauté situé dans les contrées orientales et les plus reculées de la Russie.

Il savait que ces bandes de pillards n'hésitaient généralement pas à tuer un ou deux villageois pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre eux. Homme, femme ou enfant, c'était la même chose pour eux. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était rien. Un autre éclair déchira l'atmosphère. Et ce son, il ne le connaissait que trop bien depuis ses cinq ans. Sans se retourner, il voyait clairement l'éclair vert surgir de la pointe de la baguette et frapper un innocent. Malgré la neige, il entendit distinctement le bruit du corps privé de vie s'effondrer. Un villageois venait de mourir. Les hurlements d'horreur ne firent que confirmer.

« _PAPA ! »_

La voix était jeune. Un petit garçon.

Les yeux neutres se chargèrent de ténèbres. La main vide fut pourvue d'une baguette. Il se retourna et réapparut d'entre les arbres. En contrebas, les villageois étaient encerclés par une dizaine de pillards, tous armés de baguette. Avec un calme olympien, il se mit à marcher vers eux. Sans peur. Il n'avait jamais connu la peur. Les pillards le remarquèrent. Trois vinrent à sa rencontre. Il cacha sa baguette le long de son avant-bras.

Les pillards lui firent signe de s'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien. Alors l'un d'eux fit un Cofringo qui explosa à même pas un mètre devant lui. Il s'arrêta. Son regard était sans faille.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ demanda un des pillards.

-_Votre mort si vous ne les libérer pas_, dit-il calmement. »

Les pillards se mirent à rire à gorges déployées. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres pour leur crier ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut leur erreur. Il bondit en avant pour arriver à la hauteur des trois hommes. Celui sur sa droite reçu immédiatement un coup de pied latéral en pleine mâchoire qui l'allongea pour plus du compte. Celui à gauche fut assommé par un retourné circulaire qui le toucha à l'arrière du crâne sans qu'il puisse réagir. Le dernier reçu un coup de genou sauté à la pointe du menton.

Tout c'était passé si vite que les autres pillards continuaient de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup en pointant leurs baguettes sur lui.

« _Tu n'aurais pas dû_, menaça l'un d'eux. _Nous sommes de puissants sorciers_.

-_Sorciers, c'est sûr_, dit-il toujours aussi calmement. _Puissant, il faudra encore le prouver_. »

Il se mit à courir vers eux. Les éclairs des maléfices claquèrent autour de lui. En un claquement de fouet, il disparut et se rematérialisa juste derrière les derniers brigands, les éliminant en moins de deux secondes. Un nouveau claquement de fouet retenti avant que les autres ne se tournent vers lui. Il se retrouva à droite et de nouveau, trois autres pillards furent mis hors-combat. Il n'était plus que trois devant lui.

« _Tu es sorcier !_ s'exclama un d'eux. _Pour qui tu travailles ? Le Ministère ?_

_-Je ne travaille pour personne. Je suis juste une âme perdue dans ce monde. »_

Les pillards lancèrent de nouveaux maléfices. Il sortit enfin sa baguette et les arrêta tous d'un mouvement coulé. Un éclair vert vint frapper un des voleurs, le foudroyant. Un rayon rouge vint trancher un autre en deux, rougissant la neige de son sang et de ses viscères.

Le dernier prit peur. Sa baguette tremblait. Ses yeux démontraient sa frayeur. Il n'était pas humain ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Cet homme n'avait pas dit une formule ! Pas esquissé un signe de nervosité ou de peur ! Il était resté parfaitement calme ! Et pourtant, tous ses complices gisaient dans la neige ! Il ne pouvait être humain !

« _Tous tes amis sont morts,_ dit-il froidement. _Pars tout de suite si tu ne veux pas les rejoindre. _»

Le pillard ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en courant, oubliant qu'il aurait pu transplaner.

Les villageois le regardèrent avec peur et suspicion. Il se contenta de ranger sa baguette et repartit dans une direction au hasard sans dire un mot. Le garçon qui s'était jeté sur le cadavre de son père le regarda un moment. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva et courut jusqu'à lui, se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ses yeux tristes et mouillés de larmes plongèrent dans ceux sombres et porteur de mort de l'homme qui venait de tuer les pillards.

_« Merci_, dit le garçon.

-_Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être remercié_, dit-il.

-_Comment vous vous appelez ?_

-_Mon nom n'a aucune importance._

-_Je veux m'en souvenir._

-_J'en avais un. Maintenant je ne sais plus si je peux encore le porter._

-_Comment on vous appelait ?_

_-Gladius._

_-Monsieur Gladius. Vous voulez rester pour la nuit ?_

_-Non._

_-Restez,_ lança un homme derrière lui. _Nous_ _vous devons certainement la vie._

_-Ils ne vous auraient pas tués. Ils savent très bien qu'en voyant un des votre mourir, vous leur auriez donné tout ce qu'ils voulaient._

_-Sait-on jamais ? Dans le pire des cas, vous avez sauvé nos biens, le peu que nous possédons. Nous pouvons au moins vous remercier en vous offrant un repas chaud et un toit pour la nuit._

_-S'il vous plait,_ supplia le gamin.

_-D'accord. _ »

Les villageois commencèrent par ramener le corps du père du garçon à sa chaumière. La mère s'écroula en larmes. Ses enfants l'entourèrent en pleurant à l'unisson. Gladius ne faisait que regarder sans extérioriser le moindre sentiment. Il se tourna vers le champ de bataille et vit d'autres villageois s'occuper des corps des pillards. Ces gens creusèrent des tombes pour ceux qui venaient les voler et qui avaient tué un des leurs. Ils furent tous enterrés après une courte cérémonie religieuse. Pour le villageois, il y eut une veillée funèbre. Les autres villageois vinrent se recueillirent devant son corps et le prêtre orthodoxe vint prier pour le repos de son âme.

Gladius ne dit rien. Les villageois ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Certains le regardèrent avec curiosité. Après tout, il était sorcier lui aussi. Personne n'osa même s'approcher. Seul le petit garçon eut le courage ou l'inconscience de s'approcher de lui durant le repas. Le garçon le regardait intrigué. Gladius le fixa.

« _Pourquoi vous-êtes si triste ?_ questionna le garçon.

-_Je ne suis pas triste,_ répondit-il.

-_Vous avez les yeux de quelqu'un de très triste._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_-Moi je sais pourquoi je suis triste. Je suis triste parce que mon père est mort. Parce qu'il ne m'apprendra jamais à pécher ou à chasser alors qu'il me l'avait promis. Mais vous ? Pourquoi vous l'êtes ?_

_-Tu as eu un père qui t'as promis de t'apprendre à chasser et pécher. Tu as une mère, des frères et des sœurs. Moi, je n'ai jamais eut tout ça. Et quand je croyais avoir des parents, tout n'était que mensonge. Peut-être que c'est pour ça._

_-Je ne crois pas. C'est autre chose parce que ça, ça fait longtemps que vous le savez. »_

Gladius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de finir son assiette et alla se coucher dans le lit qui lui avait été prêté.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas…


	7. Anaïs Fidois

**CHAPITRE VII : ANAÏS FIDOIS**

Thomas et Yann avaient cherché Jonas et Franck. Au Département des Chasseurs, Andreo Filipelli avait dit au professeur qu'ils étaient juste passés le matin avec Chun mais étaient repartis sans repassés de la journée. Chun n'était pas chez elle. Thomas commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle avait voulu se montrer forte la veille mais il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas loin de craquer.

Les milieux de la magie noire se tenaient tranquille en ce moment. Il semblait que la mort de Malgéus en ait refroidi plus d'un. Partout où passaient Thomas et Yann et où ils demandaient des informations sur Pierrick Chaldo, les gens prenaient peur et disaient qu'ils ne savaient rien précipitamment. Comme si cet homme était le diable en personne. Son nom n'était pas aussi craint que celui de Voldemort mais presque. A croire que simplement l'évoquer était suffisant pour le faire apparaître. Pour tous, plus encore que par le passé, il était devenu le Corbeau, le Messager de la Mort.

« Mais qui est-il pour eux ? Le croque-bedaine ? fit Thomas.

-C'est le croque-mitaine, corrigea Yann. Il n'en est pas très loin. Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai appris dans le dossier du projet Gladius. Aujourd'hui, il est sûrement plus prêt de ce Gladius que de Pierrick si j'en crois ton récit de son passage au Ministère.

-Pierrick n'est pas un monstre.

-Je sais. Mais pour eux, il est celui qui a détruit à lui seul le dernier groupe de mangemorts réellement organisé et le pire mage noir de France depuis deux siècles. D'une certaine manière, grâce à ça, il y aura moins d'actions de mages noirs pendant un moment.

-Oui, mais je dois le retrouver.

-Nous devons le retrouver. Même si cela peut sembler bizarre et mal venu, je considère Pierrick comme un ami. Et je ne veux pas que Chun soit seule. Plus maintenant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Par Bran. Il veille sur elle à chaque minute. Même sans la quitter, il parvient à me faire parvenir des messages en le transmettant à d'autres oiseaux. Je sais où elle est.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien, Jacques Mareau est avec elle. Et Jonas et Franck étaient encore avec elle il y a quelques heures. Elle est chez Emilie Chaldo.

-Je vois. Elle sera en sécurité là-bas. Pas de traces de Pierrick selon tes « informateurs » ?

-Non. Je les ais pourtant tous mis sur l'affaire à l'exception de Bran. Mais aucun ne le trouve. La seule explication est qu'il ne soit pas en France ou dans les pays frontaliers.

-Nous ne pouvons pas chercher sur toute la planète !

-Et pourtant. J'ai peut-être un moyen de nous faciliter la tâche. Ce n'est pas fiable à 100% mais sait-on jamais.

-Lequel ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, lança une voix. »

Thomas et Yann se tournèrent vers l'homme qui les approchait. Thomas le reconnut aussitôt.

« Officier Chergnieux ? fit-il. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-La même chose que vous j'ai l'impression, répondit Chergnieux. Je cherche Chaldo. »

Thomas remarqua que l'officier de Police Magique avait une mine extrêmement fatiguée. Il avait sûrement peu ou pas dormi durant les jours précédents.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? demanda le professeur. Vous avez l'air fatigué.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sollicitude. Je veux retrouver Chaldo. Dîtes-moi comment vous comptez le retrouver.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le retrouver ?

-Ça me regarde.

-Albert Chergnieux, dit Yann Firvel. Vous êtes un ancien chasseur si je ne m'abuse. Mais vous avez démissionné après avoir été refusé à la section S. Je crois savoir que Pierrick Chaldo participait aussi à cette session de tests et bien que plus jeune que vous dans le service, il vous a été préféré. Vous êtes entré à la Police Magique après. Vous n'avez pas supporté d'être mis en seconde place derrière un jeune alors que vos chefs vous ont dit que vous seriez pris à la prochaine session.

-Qui êtes-vous pour croire savoir quelque chose sur ce que j'ai ressenti ?

-Je suis juste quelqu'un qui sait qui vous êtes. »

Chergnieux sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide malgré la fatigue. Yann réagit dés le départ du mouvement en passant à côté du policier sur son extérieur. Il le désarma avec une extrême facilité et se retrouva dans son dos, pointant la baguette du policier sur sa nuque.

Chergnieux sentit la pointe de l'artefact contre ses cervicales. Il n'avait fait que deviner le mouvement de Firvel. Il se demandait qui il pouvait bien être pour le battre à ce genre d'exercice.

« Bien joué, fit Chergnieux. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

Chergnieux se retourna d'un coup, surprenant Firvel. Il écarta la baguette et le repoussa d'un coup de pied au corps. Il sortit une seconde baguette, habitude prise du temps où il était encore aux Chasseurs, et désarma Firvel d'un Experlliarmus. Il rattrapa la baguette au vol et pointa les deux sur Yann. Mais celui-ci était déjà au contact entre les deux bras tendus du policier. Chergnieux sentit quelque chose de froid coller juste sous son menton.

Firvel se releva en écartant les bras du policier, relevant son pistolet Beretta 92 devant ses yeux. Le policier regarda l'arme à feu avec curiosité.

« Un pistolet moldu, dit-il. Comment se fait-il que vous en ayez un et que vous ayez surtout l'air de savoir vous en servir ?

-Secret, sourit Firvel.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas servi de la baguette, ni sorti la votre. Ou alors c'est que vous n'en avez pas et que vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir. Vous êtes moldu.

-J'applaudirai votre intelligence si vous étiez tombé juste. Mais il y a juste un détail de faux. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Nous n'allons pas rester ainsi durant des heures. Je vous propose de ranger nos armes respectives. Je n'ai rien contre vous.

-D'accord. »

D'un même geste synchrone sans se lâcher des yeux, Firvel et Chergnieux rangèrent leurs armes sous leurs vestes. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un pas. Thomas soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, ces deux hommes étaient tout deux censés.

Chergnieux continua à fixer Firvel. Il ignorait qui était cet homme mais il avait un moyen de retrouver Chaldo. Il devait saisir cette chance.

« Je veux retrouver Chaldo, dit-il. Quel est votre moyen de le retrouver ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler, fit Yann.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi. Je dois le retrouver !

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel.

-Je vois. Malheureusement, même si vous me disiez pourquoi, je ne pourrai rien vous dire. Je dois agir seul pour faire ce que je veux faire. Je ne garantis pas le résultat.

-Je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté, dit Thomas. Où et quand on se retrouve ?

-Je te retrouverais. Fais donc équipe avec l'officier. Il a l'air motivé. A plus tard. »

Firvel transplana.

« Pas de baguette mais il peut transplaner, fit Chergnieux. Qui est-il donc ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire non-plus, s'excusa Thomas. Venez, continuons de chercher Pierrick. »

Yann Firvel apparu non-loin des locaux du 13ème Bureau. Il ignorait encore s'ils le soupçonnaient d'être à l'origine du vol de dossier. Peut-être que l'archiviste, Anaïs Fidois l'avait finalement reconnu. Si c'était le cas, il devrait fuir et sûrement se battre pour y arriver. Hors, certains agents de ce service possédaient des pouvoirs réellement effrayant et le surpassaient sur bien des points.

Yann adopta une attitude naturelle et entra, saluant d'un geste de la main le faux agent d'accueil. Il passa dans les bureaux situés derrière. Il ne fit ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Des agents à l'attitude agitée sortaient et entraient de la porte menant à la salle des archives. Firvel fit mine de s'en étonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il à un homme passant près de lui.

-Des dossiers confidentiels ont été volé, répondit l'interrogé.

-Quand ? Lesquels ?

-Avant-hier. Mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Il n'y a que l'archiviste et les personnes autorisées qui sont dedans. L'archiviste n'aurait rien vu. Elle dit avoir été attaqué par derrière et forcer à répondre puis assommée sans avoir pu voir son agresseur. Le vigile dit pareil.

-Ah oui ! »

Cette fois-ci la surprise n'était pas feinte. Il n'avait pas assommé Anaïs Fidois et elle l'avait vu. Masqué, certes, mais elle l'avait vu tout de même.

Il la vit sortir du couloir menant aux archives. Son regard croisa celui de Yann Firvel. Elle eut un sourire discret à son attention. Firvel la laissa passer à côté de lui sans lui lancer un regard. Elle entra dans un autre bureau. Firvel s'éloigna de la cohue sans se faire remarquer et entra à son tour dans le bureau.

Anaïs Fidois s'était assise sur une chaise. Elle fit un petit sourire ingénu à Firvel. Ce dernier referma la porte.

« Ça va votre tête ? demanda t-il innocemment.

-Ça peut aller, répondit-elle. C'est ça de s'assommer soi-même avec un dossier de six kilos.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer avec moi Firvel. Je sais que c'était vous le voleur. J'espère que ces dossiers vous ont été utiles. J'ai noyé le poisson en en faisant disparaître d'autre classés au plus haut niveau. Le dossier du projet Gladius seul aurait éveillé pas mal de soupçons.

-Si vous savez que c'est moi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé ?

-La plupart des agents et même le directeur de ce service me sous-estime tout le temps. Je suis peut-être ici juste pour faire de la gestion de dossier et du classement, n'empêche, j'ai accès à l'ensemble des dossiers, quelque soit le niveau. Je les ais tous lu au moins une fois. Je sais ce dont sont capables chaque agent, et surtout ceux qui donnent les ordres. Je suis comme vous, je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur façon de faire. Surtout depuis que vous avez récupéré le dossier du projet Gladius. Vous l'avez lu ? Alors ?

-Alors c'est effrayant. Mais je comprends les raisons qui les ont poussés à agir ainsi. Et maintenant, je dois retrouver Pierrick.

-Vous avez l'air de vous être attachés à lui.

-J'espère qu'il me considèrera comme un ami un jour. Il n'est plus Gladius.

-Et que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Il est introuvable. Je vais demander l'aide des agents du Bureau à travers le monde pour voir s'ils ont des infos sur lui. Vu que vous avez couvert mon petit larcin, je n'ais plus à m'inquiéter. A moins que vous ne m'ayez menti pour me piéger.

-Approchez-vous. »

Yann s'approcha. Il était prêt à porter la main à son arme au moindre geste suspect. Anaïs se leva. Elle leva les bras et posa doucement ses mains sur les tempes de Firvel. Ce dernier sortit son arme et posa le canon sur le plexus de l'archiviste. Elle sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura t-elle. »

Et soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose, des images déferlèrent dans la tête de Firvel. Il voyait les parents d'Anaïs Fidois être tués sous ses yeux. Il ressentait de la peine. Il devina que c'était la peine de la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'elle cessa, elle se recula d'un pas. Firvel la regardait.

« Vous êtes une non-décelée, dit-il. Vous avez un pouvoir impressionnant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas agent de terrain ?

-Parce que j'ai réussi à leur cacher mes dons. Ils ont donc cru faire une erreur et ont simplement voulu me faire croire que mes parents avaient été tués par des voleurs. Mais j'ai toujours su la vérité. Je ne suis pas une femme d'action. Je ne sais pas me battre comme vous. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre que quelqu'un comme vous se décide d'agir et l'aider comme je pouvais.

-Et si tout ce que vous m'avez montré n'était qu'une illusion ?

-C'est un risque. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, même partiellement seulement. Ou bien me tuer. Mais je peux encore vous aider.

-J'ai le choix. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envi de tuer une femme aujourd'hui si je peux l'éviter. Je vais vous accordé le bénéfice du doute.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme le Prêtre.

-Vous avez deviné que je l'avais tué.

-En fait, le directeur aussi. Mais d'une certaine manière, il en a été soulagé, le Prêtre commençait à devenir gênant.

-Je vois. Je vais devoir aller faire ma demande d'information.

-Au fait, Marion Locca vous surveille. Mais vous le saviez peut-être déjà. Si c'est le cas, elle doit être morte maintenant. Vous n'auriez jamais pris un risque aussi énorme avec en plus la suspicion d'être surveillé. »

Firvel ne répondit pas. Il ne devait rien dire sur Marion Locca. Elle avait le droit de vivre en paix elle aussi. Et pour le moment, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à 100% à Anaïs Fidois. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit du bureau.

Anaïs Fidois resta seule. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Vous me ferez confiance un jour Yann Firvel, pensa t-elle. Je le sais. »

Yann Firvel se rendit au bureau de l'homme chargé de la coordination des agents sur le plan international. Le 13ème Bureau avait des espions dans plusieurs gouvernements magiques et moldus. Ils envoyaient des rapports à intervalles réguliers. Un agent de terrain comme Firvel avait la possibilité de faire une demande d'information à certains voir à tous ces agents. Il exposa sa demande à l'homme chargé de transmettre l'information. Une fois ça fait, il ressortit. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il croisa Anaïs Fidois. Cette dernière ne lui accorda pas un regard. Mais quand il fut dans la rue et à l'abri des regards, Yann sortit de sa poche un papier. Dessus était écrit l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone d'Anaïs Fidois avec un petit mot disant :

« Au cas où. »

Cherchait-elle vraiment à l'aider ou voulait-elle l'attirer dans un piège ? En attendant d'avoir la réponse, il replia le papier et le glissa dans sa poche. Il s'assura de ne pas être vu et se transforma en pygargue à tête blanche pour s'envoler.

Maintenant, il devait attendre. Mais pas sans rien faire, il continuerait de chercher. Où qu'il soit, il retrouverait Pierrick…


	8. Le Garçon, le Vieillard et le Dragon

**CHAPITRE VIII : LE GARÇON, LE VIEILLARD ET LE DRAGON**

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient par les interstices entre les rideaux et la fenêtre, il se leva. Il sortit. Malgré le froid mordant, il resta torse nu. Il monta sur une colline et regarda les alentours. Rien. Rien d'autres que des bosquets de conifères sur cette lande gelée. Il fit quelques mouvements d'échauffement puis se mit à faire un tao. Ses déplacements étaient précis, ses gestes puissants et vifs. Il ne savait plus qui il était en ce moment. Gladius ou Pierrick Chaldo ? Mais ce tao, venait de sa partie Pierrick. Il l'avait appris en Chine d'un maître en arts martiaux. Il devait avoir douze ans à l'époque. A l'époque, Gilles et Françoise Chaldo étaient ses parents. Il n'en doutait pas. D'ailleurs, ils l'entouraient de leur amour. N'était-ce qu'une simple comédie pour eux ?

Alors qu'il effectua le dernier mouvement de son tao, il sentit une présence derrière un arbre. Il vit apparaître le petit garçon de la veille.

« _Vous êtes fort !_ fit-il.

-_C'est inutile d'être fort si on a rien à défendre_, fit Gladius.

-_Maman dit que le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt._ »

Le petit garçon commença à s'éloigner. Il se retourna et lança :

« _Je suis sûr que quelqu'un vous attend quelque part. Quelqu'un que vous devez protéger._ »

Gladius se rinça dans le ruisseau proche. Puis il retourna à la maison du garçon. Il partirait bientôt. Le petit-déjeuner passé, il se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Le garçon le suivit.

_« Vous partez ?_ demanda t-il.

-_Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je n'ai ma place nulle-part en ce moment._

_-Moi non-plus. J'avais mon père. Maintenant, il n'est plus là._

_-Tu as encore ta mère, tes frères et tes sœurs._

_-C'est vrai. Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant. »_

Un double claquement de fouet attira l'attention de Gladius. Il reconnut immédiatement le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette mais il était prêt au moindre problème. De derrière un arbre au tronc large, sortit deux hommes habillés de longs manteaux fourrés. Les couleurs étaient assez criardes, l'un était violet et l'autre d'un vert pomme. C'étaient des sorciers. Mais Gladius ne perçut pas d'attention violente en eux.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent vers Gladius et le garçon. Celui au manteau violet arborait un sourire commercial.

_« Bonjour,_ dit-il avec un mauvais accent. _Nous cherchons Andrei Garsov._

_-C'est moi,_ répondit le garçon.

_-Parfait. Pourrais-tu nous mener à tes parents ?_

_-Mon père est mort. Ma mère est à la maison. Suivez-moi. »_

Gladius regarda les deux sorciers suivre le garçon. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il décida de prolonger d'encore quelques heures son séjour dans ce village.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la maison. Gladius resta à l'extérieur mais se plaça sous une fenêtre. Elle était fermée mais cela n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il sortit sa baguette et usa d'un sortilège pour écouter ce qui se racontait derrière le mur.

_« Bonjour madame Garsov,_ fit un des sorcier qui devait être celui au manteau violet vu l'accent. _Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre mari. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon jour pour venir vous voir, mais ce que nous avons à vous dire est de la plus haute importance. Déjà, permettez-moi de vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que votre fils Andrei a déjà été mêlé à des anecdotes étranges ? Genre, des disparitions inhabituelles durant quelques minutes ? Des_ _changements de couleurs intempestifs ? Ou une impression qu'il arrive à deviner certaines choses à l'avance._

_-Oui, cela arrive, _répondit la mère d'Andrei. _Il devine des choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent._

_-Tout cela peut vous sembler étrange mais c'est tout à fait normal. Il se trouve que votre fils n'est pas comme les autres. Il est sorcier._

_-Que dîtes-vous ?!_

_-Ce n'est rien de grave madame. Votre fils est né avec des pouvoirs magiques. Nous-mêmes sommes sorciers. Nous venons de France. Nous travaillons pour le Département de Récupération de Sorciers en Pays Hostile. Un service du Ministère français de la Magie. Votre pays fait parti des pays sous juridiction française pour ce genre d'affaire car le gouvernement magique russe n'assure plus ce genre de mission depuis des années. »_

Gladius était sûr que madame Garsov n'avait pas compris un seul mot de cet homme. Il décida d'intervenir.

Quand Gladius entra, les deux sorciers le toisèrent.

« _Excusez-nous_, fit celui au manteau violet. _Nous avons à parler avec madame Garsov en privé._

-Vous parlez tellement mal russe que vous devriez en rester au français, dit Gladius.

-Vous parlez notre langue !

-Et pour cause, je suis français. Par contre, je suis surpris. Je ne savais pas que la Russie était passée sous la juridiction de récupération du Ministère français.

-Vous êtes sorcier ! Qui êtes-vous ? Je veux dire, votre nom ?

-Peu importe. Ce garçon est donc un sorcier. Je comprends mieux l'étrange sensation que j'avais en sa présence. Vous devriez revoir votre façon d'expliquer la situation aux parents.

-Nous avons été formés.

-C'est ça. En attendant, répondez à ma première question : depuis quand la Russie est-elle sous juridiction française ?

-Depuis dix ans déjà. Quelques enfants ont ainsi été envoyés à Beauxbâtons. »

Gladius réfléchit. Il y avait bien quelques élèves de l'Académie possédant des noms à consonances slaves mais aucun ne venait de Russie en particulier. A part quelques exceptions mais toute la famille avait quitté la patrie originelle, des familles de sorciers. Quelque chose n'était pas normale.

« Toute la Russie ? questionna t-il.

-Non, seulement les parties les plus reculées. Le Ministère russe parvient à garder son influence sur la partie occidentale.

-Qui a donné l'ordre de faire ces récupérations ?

-J'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes pour vous permettre de nous questionner de la sorte ? »

C'était la première fois que le sorcier au manteau vert pomme parlait. Sa voix était dure et le ton était amer. Gladius le fixa. Son regard était fort et sans faille. Gladius y reconnut le regard d'un combattant.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? fit Gladius.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant, éructa le sorcier au manteau vert. Nous sommes des envoyés du Ministère français de la Magie.

-Voyons, Degard, essaya de calmer celui au manteau violet. »

Degard. Ce nom rappela quelque chose à Gladius. L'homme avait dans les cinquante ans. L'âge correspondait. Guillaume Degard avait été une véritable légende vivante de la Police Magique. D'abord en unité d'investigation criminelle mais surtout lors de son long passage à L'unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique. Il fut même pressenti comme futur chef de cette unité particulière de la Police Magique. Mais à cette époque, le nouveau directeur de la Police Magique nommé par le Ministre Erwan Riliam fut Yves Dakus. Cela n'aurait dû rien changer pour Degard mais le brusque changement de politique ne lui plaisait pas. Il le fit savoir à son supérieur hiérarchique et le résultat fut qu'il ne fut pas nommé à la place qui lui revenait de droit. Il décida donc de mettre un terme à sa carrière avant de terminer au placard. Mais étant un fidèle des vieux idéaux du Ministère, il changea simplement de service, estimant devoir passer quelques années plus au calme avant la retraite. C'était donc lui. Georges Nide parlait de lui quelques fois, toujours avec respect. Les deux hommes étaient de la même génération et avaient souvent travaillé ensemble.

« Guillaume Degard, fit Gladius. Vous n'êtes plus très loin de la retraite. Vous ne devriez pas venir dans ce genre de pays relativement dangereux.

-Si vous me connaissez c'est soit que vous êtes un ancien policier ou chasseur, soit un criminel, dit Degard. Et comme je ne vois pas ce qu'un chasseur ou policier viendrait faire ici, je dirais que vous êtes de la seconde catégorie. Vous devez être recherché pour des faits graves si vous avez été obligé de venir jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Vivre.

-Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à nous empêcher de ramener cette enfant en France. Si bien sûr, sa mère est d'accord.

-Vous avez raison. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Il n'y a pas d'élève d'origine russe récupéré à Beauxbâtons.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? demanda le sorcier au manteau violet.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Je vous ais déjà vu quelque part, fit Degard.

-Ce village a été attaqué hier par des pillards-sorciers. Le mari de cette femme a été tué durant cette attaque. Elle n'est pas vraiment dans un état d'esprit visant à vous faire confiance.

-_Monsieur Gladius,_ fit Andrei. _Ces gens disent que je suis comme vous, que je peux faire les mêmes choses que vous._

_-Oui. Ils sont là pour normalement t'emmener en France où tu devrais pouvoir apprendre à contrôler tes dons. Mais certaines choses ne collent pas. Quel âge as-tu ?_

_-Huit ans._

-La scolarité à Beauxbâtons commence à onze ans. Pourquoi venir aussi tôt ?

-Directive du Ministre, répondit celui au manteau violet. Il a pensé que les enfants devaient s'habituer à la France. Il va être placé dans une famille d'accueil. »

Gladius vint se placer juste derrière Andrei. Ces deux hommes étaient de bonne foi. Mais il ne pouvait en dire la même chose de la part des intentions du Ministre. Et pour cause, si cela faisait effectivement dix ans que les enfants possédant des dons magiques de la Russie orientale étaient récupéré par le Ministère français de la Magie, alors pourquoi n'en avait-il pas entendu parler durant sa mission à Beauxbâtons ? Il aurait dû en avoir dans ses classes. Et, ayant étudié les dossiers de tous les élèves, il était sûr qu'aucun ne correspondait à cette catégorie. Où étaient passés ces enfants ?

La mère d'Andrei, en ayant assez d'être laissé pour compte dans une affaire la concernant directement, se leva.

« _Allons voir l'ancien,_ dit-elle. »

Suivant la mère et son fils, Degard, l'homme au manteau violet qui se révéla s'appeler Massil, et Gladius atteignirent une sorte de yourte placée à l'écart du village. Un vieil homme emmitouflé dans une couverture grise était assis par terre à côté de l'entrée. Il avait les cheveux et une barbe entretenue de la même couleur, aussi blancs que la neige. Il leva les yeux vers la mère d'Andrei quand elle l'interpela. Quand elle eut fini de lui parler, il regarda le petit Andrei d'un regard profond. Il hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif en souriant légèrement, découvrant une dentition parfaite malgré le fait que le dentiste le plus proche devait être à Vladivostok. Son regard passa sur Degard et Massil sans daigner s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il atteignit Gladius, il resta figé. Son léger sourire s'effaça. Il se leva, laissant sa couverture sur le sol. Il était vêtu de tissu trop léger pour le climat.

_« C'est toi qui as combattu les pillards hier,_ dit le vieillard.

_-Vous auriez pu le faire vous-même,_ fit Gladius. _Après tout, vous êtes sorcier._

_-Tu avais deviné. Ta sensibilité est grande. Eux n'ont pas deviné comme toi,_ ajouta t-il en désignant Massil et Degard qui affichaient tous les deux un air surpris. _Qu'es-tu venu faire dans cette contrée ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je cherche des réponses._

_-Si tu cherches des réponses, je crois savoir où tu peux les trouver. Si tu en as la force et le courage._

_-Je n'ai aucun courage. Pour en avoir, il faudrait que je connaisse la peur._

_-Ne sois pas si présomptueux. Tu as plus de force que nous trois réunis, mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel. En cet endroit, tu pourras peut-être trouver cette chose._

_-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide._

_-Si tu le dis. Par contre, nous avons besoin de la tienne. Ces pillards n'étaient qu'un groupe appartenant à une bande plus importante. Ils vont revenir. Et ils auront leur bestiole avec eux._

_-Quelle bestiole ?_

_-Un Sibérien à Cornes._

_-Un dragon !_ s'exclama Degard_. J'ais déjà entendu parler des pillards-sorciers de Sibérie, mais je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de racailles sans importance._

_-Le chef de cette bande a élevé ce dragon depuis l'œuf. Et il a réussi à en faire sa meilleure arme. Je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore venu._ »

Gladius avait tourné la tête vers une autre direction. Il sentait la présence grandissante de plusieurs hommes. Mais surtout, une grande présence magique. Elle était tellement énorme qu'il sentait même la puanteur reptilienne lui emplir les naseaux. Il était trop tard pour évacuer le village.

« Degard, Massil, protégez-les villageois, fit-il. Ils arrivent. N'hésitez pas à tuer. Eux, n'auront aucun scrupule.

-Et vous ? demanda Degard.

-Je m'occupe du dragon.

-Vous croyez y arriver seul ?

-Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que surgissant de derrière une colline de l'autre côté du village, un immense reptile aux écailles blanches étira son cou vers les habitations. Il possédait des ailes semblables à celles de chauve-souris et des cornes pointues et courbes couronnaient sa tête. Il ouvrit la gueule, lançant un cri de rage. Puis un long crachat de flammes fonça vers une maison qui se mit à brûler immédiatement. Les villageois couraient pour sauver leurs vies. Des hommes descendaient la colline.

« Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit, dit Gladius. »

Il se transforma en corbeau et s'envola en direction du dragon. Massil et Degard le regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Il est fou ! s'exclama Massil.

-Un corbeau, murmura Degard.

-Hein !

-Baisse-toi ! hurla Degard en sortant sa baguette. »

Un éclair vert passa à quelques centimètres de Massil.

« Avada Kedavra ! cria Degard. »

Le pillard s'écroula sans espoir de se relever.

« Protège le gosse et sa mère, fit Degard. »

Degard se mit à courir vers les maisons auxquelles les pillards mettaient le feu.

Gladius plongea vers le dragon. Il se mit à tournoyer autour de la tête du reptile. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à lui au début mais cette oiseau noir finit par l'agacer. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires, essayant d'avaler le volatile au passage. Gladius se mit à voler de plus en plus haut, obligeant le dragon à lever son énorme tête, à décoller ses pattes avant. Il l'attira vers l'arrière et le fit tomber sur le dos dans horrible fracas.

Le Corbeau fondit sur le ventre de la bête, reprenant sa forme humaine. Il se réceptionna et sortit ses deux baguettes. Il les pointa sur la peau écailleuse du dragon. Deux éclairs verts surgirent des extrémités des baguettes. Le dragon poussa un gémissement avant de se laisser aller totalement contre le sol.

Un hurlement attira l'attention de Gladius. Un homme courait vers l'énorme cadavre. Il toisa Gladius d'un regard haineux. Ce devait être le maître du dragon.

_« Qui es-tu donc ? Comment as-tu réussi ça ?_ lança t-il furieux. »

Il pointa sa baguette d'où un sortilège de mort surgit. Gladius bloqua le maléfice avec une de ses baguettes. De l'autre, il désarma le chef des pillards. Il transplana pour se retrouver dans le dos du malfrat.

_« Je viens de tuer un dragon, et tu espérais me battre avec ta puissance ridicule,_ dit-il. _Tu as tué combien de personnes ? Pillé combien de village ?_

_-Je ne fais ça que pour vivre. C'est mon gagne-pain. Je n'allais pas me laisser mourir de faim._

_-Je te comprends. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser vivre un instant de plus. »_

L'éclair vert ne put même pas éclairer tellement le bout de la baguette était proche du corps du chef des pillard. Le cadavre tomba face dans la neige.

Gladius retourna au village. Dés qu'ils avaient vu le dragon s'effondrer, les pillards s'étaient enfuis. Certains gisaient morts ou assommés dans la neige. En se rendant sur la place centrale du village, Gladius fut rejoint par Degard.

« Impressionnant, dit ce dernier. Tuer un dragon comme ça. »

Gladius ne dit rien et continua son chemin.

« Je me souviens où je vous ai vu, lança Degard. Pierrick Chaldo, dit le Corbeau. »


	9. Justine Bénis

**CHAPITRE IX : JUSTINE BENIS**

Gladius s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Ce nom lui paraissait si éloigné maintenant. Comme si des années s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait appelé ainsi. Et pourtant, il se souvenait de qui était Pierrick Chaldo. Un homme. Un chasseur. Quelqu'un dont la vie s'est construite au fil du temps, des joies et des peines. Mais quelles joies et quelles peines ? Il avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

« Pierrick Chaldo a disparu, dit-il.

-Vous me paraissez bien vivant pourtant, fit Degard.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était mort. J'ai dit qu'il avait disparu.

_-Tu ne peux continuer à vivre ainsi. »_

L'ancien s'approchait, soutenu par Andrei. Gladius comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu combattre les pillards. Son corps décrépi ne tenait plus que par le seul soutien de son flux magique. Par le passé, il avait dû être un très puissant mage.

_« Tu dois trouver ta place dans ce monde,_ continua t-il.

_-Et si je n'y ai pas ma place ?_ demanda Gladius.

_-Je vis depuis très longtemps. Trop sûrement. Mais cette très longue vie ma appris que qui que nous soyons, nous avons toujours notre place quelque part. Le seul obstacle est d'accepter cette place. Je ne connais pas ton passé. Je ne sais rien de toi. Mais je sens le trouble en toi. Un trouble profond._

_-Quel est l'endroit dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure ?_

_-On l'appelle la Grotte aux Etoiles. Elle est située à au moins trois cents kilomètres au sud, dans la vallée de la Toungouska. C'est un lieu où les forces mystiques sont très fortes. Tu y trouveras peut-être des réponses. Si tu es assez fort pour les accepter._

_-Vous y êtes déjà allé ?_

_-Oui, il y a quelques années. Quand je pouvais encore marché seul. Mais je n'y ais rien trouvé car j'avais déjà accepté ma place. »_

Gladius resta silencieux. Puis il se tourna vers Degard et Massil.

« Attendez que je revienne avant d'emmener Andrei, dit-il. Car je sens quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester, contredit Massil.

-D'accord, acquiesça Degard. Nous vous attendrons. Revenez vite. »

Gladius disparut en un claquement de fouet.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ? questionna Massil. Nous devons rentrer.

-Nous pouvons attendre quelques jours, fit remarquer Degard. Cet homme est considéré comme le meilleur chasseur actuel. Quand on atteint un certain niveau, on possède un instinct pour les affaires pas nettes. Je l'ai. Et lui aussi. Je n'ai rien décelé par rapport à ces récupérations mais j'ai dû me rouiller un peu. Cela ne nous coûtera rien d'attendre. »

Maldieu et Garde se rendirent en Suisse, à Genève. Charles Maldieu était en dehors de sa juridiction mais tant pis. Le temps n'était plus aux risques calculés. Ils devaient acquérir une information cruciale, et une seule personne au monde pouvait la leur donner.

A l'instar de la Suisse moldue, le Ministère helvète de la Magie avait choisi une certaine neutralité. Par contre, ses Gardiens, un service regroupant les prérogatives de la Police Magique et des unités anti-mages noirs comme les Chasseurs ou les Aurors, demeuraient intraitables avec ceux qui menaçaient la tranquillité de leurs concitoyens. Mais si les mages noirs se tenaient tranquille, ils n'étaient pas inquiétés. Cela faisait de la Suisse, non pas une base arrière mais un refuge pour les mages noirs. Beaucoup de mangemorts recherchés s'y étaient cachés. Certains menant une vie publique normale. Et malgré les demandes des autres Ministères demandant leur extradition, le Ministère suisse refusait toujours, avançant qu'ils n'avaient commis aucun crime sur leur sol.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle vit ici ? demanda Garde.

-Elle a essayé de cacher sa présence mais j'ai tout de même plusieurs sources qui m'ont appris qu'elle s'était installée sous une identité moldue dans cette ville, expliqua Maldieu. Elle n'a pas intérêt à être retrouvée.

-Mais comment la retrouver ? La ville est grande.

-Elle a beau vouloir se cacher en se faisant passer pour une moldue, il y a certains réflexes de la vie sorcière qu'elle ne pourra que difficilement gommer. De plus, si elle veut être sûre de ne pas être retrouvée, il faut absolument qu'elle garde quelques contacts avec le monde magique. Histoire de se tenir informé.

-Les journaux. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se rendre incognito dans un lieu secret et l'acheter en kiosque.

-Ce serait la solution la plus sûre. Mais au bout de trente ans, elle a dû se relâcher et s'abonner. Et heureusement, j'ai un ami au « Sorcier des Montagnes » qui me devait un service. Il m'a envoyé la liste des abonnés de Genève. On peut éliminer tous ceux vivant en zone magique. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça en zone moldue.

-Tes relations dans tous les domaines m'ont toujours impressionné. »

Durant toute la journée, Garde et Maldieu parcoururent la ville d'adresse en adresse. Ils restaient parfois plusieurs heures devant une maison pour identifier qui vivait là. Ce fut finalement le soir, alors qu'ils observaient la quarantième maison de leur liste, qu'ils virent une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux grisés par l'âge.

« C'est elle, dit Garde. Elle a beau avoir vieilli, je saurais toujours la reconnaitre.

-Suivons-la et attendons le bon moment pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Attention, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de quoi elle est capable. »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à suivre la femme discrètement. Elle parut ne pas les repérer. Elle entra dans une épicerie et y resta au moins vingt minutes. Quand elle en ressortit, se fut pour reprendre le chemin de chez elle, alourdie par deux sacs cabas. Et au moment où elle se retrouva sur le perron, les deux hommes sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes et approchèrent.

« Tu t'es ramollie Justine, lança Maldieu. »

La femme se retourna, l'air apeuré et surprise. Elle resta figée durant au moins deux secondes avant de se décider à réagir, cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, elle l'avait à peine sortie que Garde lui tordit le poignet et lui arracha de la main.

« Je vois que l'air alpin t'as fait du bien au teint, continua Maldieu.

-Charles Maldieu, dit-elle. Que vient faire le directeur du Département des Chasseurs ici ? Et François Garde, je te croyais retirer.

-Je le suis autant que toi, Justine Bénis, dit Garde. Mais parfois, il faut bien reprendre un peu de service.

-Nous n'allons pas parlé dehors, fit Maldieu. Tu vas bien nous inviter à l'intérieur.

-Comme-ci j'avais le choix, grommela t-elle. »

Ils suivirent Justine Bénis jusqu'à ce qui devait être son salon. Elle s'assit dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu d'avoir des invités on dirait, sourit Maldieu.

-Arrêtes avec ton humour, lança Justine. Si vous voulez vous asseoir, démerdez-vous.

-Ce ne sont pas des mots jolis dans la bouche d'une femme, ajouta Maldieu en faisant apparaître deux chaises.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous venez faire ici, ordonna Justine. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir m'arrêter, le gouvernement magique suisse…

-Nous connaissons les lois, coupa le directeur des Chasseurs. Nous ne sommes pas venus te chercher pour te ramener en France où tu devrais être jugé pour un certain nombre de crimes mais pour avoir un renseignement. Tu es la seule personne connue ayant servi sous les ordres de Janus. Tu es la seule pouvant nous mener à lui.

-Si vous venez me voir après trente ans, c'est qu'il reprend ses activités. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas bougé à vrai dire.

-Tu connais son visage. Dis-nous qui il est.

-Si je suis venu en Suisse, ce n'est pas uniquement pour me cacher des Chasseurs. Sinon, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire mes courses en secret.

-Nous le savons. Tu te caches de Janus.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu de lui ? questionna François Garde.

-Parce que je l'ai trahi. A l'époque, il cherchait un livre, un vieux grimoire traitant d'une magie qui n'est plus pratiqué de nos jours. Mais cette magie pouvait lui donner plus de puissance que Vous-savez-qui, devenant, ou plutôt redevenant le mage noir le plus à même de prendre le pouvoir. Même si Vous-savez-qui ne recherchait pas vraiment le pouvoir mais plutôt l'immortalité. Le pouvoir n'était pour lui qu'un moyen d'atteindre son but, celui de vaincre la Mort. Mais si Vous-savez-qui apprenait l'existence de ce grimoire et des pouvoirs qu'il recélait, il le rechercherait sûrement. A l'époque, Malgéus dirigeait les mangemorts français. Je suis tombée entre ses griffes. Il m'a torturée et je lui ais avoué l'existence de ce grimoire.

-Le Grimoire de Malchauzen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Maldieu. La suite est facile à deviner. Malgéus décide de rechercher le grimoire pour son propre compte, dans l'espoir de prendre la place de Vous-savez-qui. Il le recherche discrètement durant tous le temps où Vous-savez-qui est encore en activité, gardant ainsi un contrôle sur les mangemorts fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais en octobre dernier, coup de théâtre, Vous-savez-qui disparaît mystérieusement en essayant de tuer le jeune Harry Potter. Comme tous, il ignore tout de cette disparition. Mais une chose est sûre : Vous-savez-qui n'est plus là. Les mangemorts français sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils se tournèrent donc vers la seule autorité qu'ils reconnaissent encore : Malgéus. Fort de cette armée et n'ayant plus à cacher ses desseins de Vous-savez-qui, Malgéus a décidé de rechercher plus activement le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Il découvrit qu'il était caché au Département Secret et attaque en janvier dernier. Mais le grimoire a disparu. Alors qu'il y était encore la veille. A croire que tout a été fait pour l'attiré là-bas. Dans quel but ? Le faire éliminer par les Chasseurs sûrement. Mais il parvient à s'enfuir. Nous avions tout sous les yeux. La seule pièce qu'il nous manquait était de savoir que Janus avait recherché le Grimoire de Malchauzen par le passé. Tout s'explique. C'est Janus qui a le grimoire.

-Mais comment aurait-il pu le récupérer au Département Secret sans se faire remarquer ? questionna Garde.

-Je te l'ai dit : il doit y être autorisé. Je pense même qu'il peut donner des ordres à tous les services du Ministère. Est-ce que je me trompe, Justine ?

-Tu avais déjà des soupçons sur son identité, dit-elle. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'est une confirmation.

-Nous sommes arrivés à un point où nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre erreur. Nous ne pouvions continuer à avancer sans être sûrs. Alors c'est bien lui ?

-Oui. Janus n'est autre qu'Erwan Riliam, le Ministre français de la Magie. Vous avez le mage noir actuel le plus terrible qui vous donne des ordres depuis plus de dix-sept ans. N'est-ce pas risible ? »

Maldieu se tourna vers Garde et les deux hommes se levèrent. Justine Bénis eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda t-elle. L'attaquer. C'est lui qui vous tuera. Je vous offrirais bien votre dernier repas, mais je n'ai pas acheté assez d'ingrédients.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Maldieu en lui souriant. Nous n'avions pas faim. Par contre, nous t'avons dit que nous ne pouvions nous permettre la moindre erreur. Depuis trente ans, tu te caches car Janus considère ton aveu à Malgéus comme une faiblesse et une trahison vis-à-vis de lui. Mais en le prévenant que nous savons qui il est et que nous allons le combattre, tu aurais tes chances de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Et nous ne pouvons te faire confiance quand bien même tu nous jurerais de rester en dehors de cette histoire. Après tout, tu étais une mage noire. Il n'existe qu'une seule solution. »

Justine blêmit. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se mit à reculer sans lâcher les deux hommes des yeux. Son regard allait d'une baguette à l'autre. Laquelle lancerait le maléfice de mort.

« Non, supplia t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Janus. Je vous le jure. Je vous en supplie. Ne me tuez pas.

-Désolé, fit Charles Maldieu avec un dernier sourire. Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert frappa la femme sans qu'elle ne puisse ébaucher un mouvement d'esquive. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de son salon les bras en croix, les yeux dans le vague.

Garde s'approcha du cadavre, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien morte. Il alla même jusqu'à tâté son pouls. Rien. Elle était bien morte. Il se releva et se tourna vers son ami.

« Maintenant que tes doutes sont confirmés, nous allons attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il.

-Le combat est inévitable, répondit Maldieu. Car nous n'avons aucune preuve formelle et recevable pour traîner le Ministre de la Magie devant les tribunaux. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il a trompé tout le monde durant plus de vingt ans, menant une carrière politique jusqu'à atteindre le poste suprême de notre gouvernement. Nous passerons sûrement pour des traitres, mais il faudra l'éliminer nous-mêmes.

-Si déjà, nous survivons.

-Crains-tu la Mort ?

-Je suis mort il y a vingt-et-un ans. Je ne fais qu'attendre que ce cœur arrête de battre.

-Et moi qui espérait une mort tranquille et sans douleur pour dans quelques années. Mais après tout, nous avons vécu en combattant, nous devons mourir en combattant. Au final, pouvons-nous vraiment choisir notre destin ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, mon ami. Mais pour moi le destin n'existe pas. Tout n'est que la causalité de nos choix. Le destin n'est que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs et ne pas les assumer.

-Rentrons en France. Je dois encore mettre des affaires en ordre avant que nous demandions une audience au Ministre. »


	10. Toungouska

**CHAPITRE X : TOUNGOUSKA**

Cette terre était tout aussi gelée que celle qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Et depuis ces quelques heures, il marchait sur cette étendue glaciale. Mais ici, les grands arbres de la Taïga jetaient leur ombre sur lui. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

La Toungouska. Pour le commun des mortels dont la grande majorité des Sorciers, cette terre n'aurait rien de spécial. Et pourtant, Gladius y sentait ou plutôt ressentait une présence étrange. Une force diffuse. Une aura vagabonde courant entre les arbres noirs et blancs. Cette force allait s'intensifiant à mesure que Gladius marchait. Il savait alors qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Et bientôt, il arriva à la lisière de la forêt.

La lisière donnait sur une cuvette profonde de roches à nue. Pas un arbre, pas un brin d'herbe n'avait poussé ici. Pas un animal ne courait sur la pierre d'un gris presque noir. Et même la neige, qui pourtant recouvrait toute la forêt, n'avait pas recouvert cette surface. Une étrange force mystique était présente ici. Une force que Gladius n'arrivait pas à définir. Etait-elle maléfique ou bénéfique ? Tout en se posant cette question, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il savait d'expérience que diviser le monde en deux camps distincts était une erreur commise par l'Homme depuis des temps immémoriaux. Rien n'était blanc ou noir.

Gladius marchait maintenant sur la roche. Il rajouta une nouvelle constatation étrange à la liste déjà longue : la roche n'était pas froide, elle irradiait d'une certaine chaleur. Il marcha longtemps et atteignit le centre de la cuvette. Et alors qu'il regarda autour de lui, il se rendit compte. Ce n'était pas une cuvette, mais un cratère de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre. Quelque chose était tombée ici il y a un temps indéfinissable. Cela pouvait être depuis des siècles comme quelques jours à peine.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne ici. Ce vieux sorcier lui avait-il menti ? Mais alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait rester, il entraperçu une silhouette noire au loin. La vision disparaissait, réapparaissait, se déplaçait. Gladius ne pouvait l'identifier mais cette silhouette lui semblait étrangement familière. Il se dirigea vers elle. Mais à mesure qu'il approchait, elle se faisait plus insaisissable encore.

Cette poursuite le mena jusqu'au pied d'une falaise noire haute d'une cinquantaine de mètres. La roche était vitrifiée comme ci elle avait subi un très fort échauffement. La silhouette avait de nouveau disparu, mais Gladius sentait sa présence plus fortement qu'auparavant. Il l'entraperçut. Elle était entrée dans l'unique grotte qui perçait le pied de la falaise. C'était plutôt une espèce de trou. Gladius sortit sa baguette et en illumina le bout avant de s'y aventurer.

La grotte consistait en un boyau de roche lisse. Il le suivit sur une trentaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur une grande salle. Gladius éteignit sa baguette. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Les roches brillaient de mille feux sans artifice. La grotte baignait dans une lueur irréelle. Gladius posa sur ce spectacle un regard indifférent.

« Alors cette beauté ne te touche pas ? »

Gladius se retourna d'un coup, tendant sa baguette prête à lancer un maléfice. Une silhouette drapée de noir se tenait devant lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage malgré la lumière des roches et pourtant, il savait qu'il le connaissait. Intimement. Mais autre chose l'inquiétait, il ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Gladius.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Gladius, fit-il. »

La silhouette s'approcha encore. Cela n'était pas dû à cette approche mais son visage sortit de la pénombre qui semblait l'entourer. Son visage, c'était le même que Gladius. Seul l'expression n'était pas la même. Moins sombre, moins torturé.

« Tu m'auras fait attendre, dit-il.

-Pierrick Corvus, se souvint Gladius d'un coup. C'était vous que je n'arrivais pas à voir dans mes souvenirs. Toujours vous. Celui à partir de qui j'ai été créé.

-Oui. C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi tu te sens si proche de moi. Je suis, biologiquement, celui que tu pourrais appeler « père ». Et pourtant, nous sommes aussi si éloigné l'un de l'autre.

-Vous êtes humain, je ne le suis pas.

-Quelle est ta définition de l'Humain ?

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment des débats philosophiques ?

-Tu es entrain de parler avec quelqu'un qui est mort depuis quinze ans. Alors peux-tu répondre à ta propre question ? »

Gladius ne démontra aucune réaction. Il se contentait de regarder Corvus d'un œil sombre et inexpressif.

« Et si j'étais entrain d'halluciner ? fit-il.

-Tu sais que tu ne rêves pas, dit Corvus. Cet endroit est un pont entre plusieurs mondes. Un puissant champ magique y stagne depuis des millénaires. Et il y a quatre-vingts ans, quelque chose que les Moldus appellent une météorite est tombée ici. Elle a ouvert un passage dans le tissu des mondes. Un passage trop petit pour être dangereux. Mais suffisamment pour laisser passer quelques souvenirs du passé.

-Vous saviez que j'allais venir ici.

-A travers la barrière qui sépare le monde des Vivants de celui des Morts, on peut tout voir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je suis venu en espérant avoir des réponses.

-Alors poses tes questions.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Qui crois-tu être ?

- Je ne suis pas venu jouer.

-Tu es une arme. Tu as été créé dans un seul but : tuer Voldemort. Le professeur Faros t'a créé à partir de moi, à partir de quelques gouttes de mon sang. C'est pourquoi tu me ressembles comme un double. Tu es mon double biologique. Mais nos âmes sont différentes. Car on ne peut répliquer l'âme comme on peut répliquer le corps. Ton âme est ton vrai Toi.

-Pourquoi m'avoir créé ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes le contexte de l'époque. Nous ne savions comment L'arrêter. Il gagnait chaque jour en puissance et en influence. En particulier en Grande-Bretagne mais aussi sur le continent et ailleurs dans le monde. La France était l'un des pays les plus touché après les Îles britanniques. En Grande-Bretagne, le professeur Albus Dumbledore organisait le combat par son Ordre du Phénix. Mais son action prenait trop de temps. Et surtout, nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il réussisse à vaincre Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, quand le professeur Faros nous a présentés son projet, nous avons accepté. Il fallait que l'on fasse quelque chose de concret. Nous étions tous d'accord pour te créer. Même si nous pensions que nous faisions quelque chose de mal, nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire. C'est pourquoi nous sommes devenus les Gardien de l'Epée.

-Je suis cette « Epée ».

-Oui. »

Gladius détourna les yeux de Corvus. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? De quel droit ?

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde que je puisse me retourner contre vous ? demanda t-il.

-Nous y avons pensé, répondit Corvus. Parmi nous, il y avait une majorité de Chasseurs. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que nous sommes habitués à penser à l'impensable. Et ceci était une de nos premières inquiétudes.

-Et vous avez continué !

-Nous étions arrivé à un tel point que prendre ce genre de risque ne nous faisait plus peur.

-Et personne n'a regretté sa décision après ?

-Si, bien sûr. François Garde d'abord, quand nous avons commencé le traitement visant à te rendre plus fort alors que tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta porteuse.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Ta porteuse ?

-Ma mère ?

-Elle n'était pas vraiment ta mère. Elle ne t'a rien donné du point de vu biologique. Elle n'a servi qu'à te porter durant tes neuf mois de gestation et à te mettre au monde. Elle est morte en couche.

-Quel était son nom ? répéta Gladius avec une pointe de colère.

-Hélène. Hélène Barton. Une jeune fille orpheline de seize ans à l'époque. En ce temps là, il y en avait plus que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. Elle a accepté pour avoir de la nourriture et un toit.

-Elle m'a donné la vie.

-C'est vrai. Comme le professeur Faros sans qui tu ne serais pas là.

-Fermez-la. »

Gladius resta silencieux un long moment. Il essaya de voir le visage de cette jeune fille, de le faire surgir d'un coin de son esprit. Mais rien. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun contact avec elle. Et pourtant, elle lui avait donné la vie.

« Tu ne la jamais vu, dit Corvus comme devinant ses pensés. Elle est morte quelques minutes après ta naissance, en ayant à peine le temps de te prendre dans ses bras. Tes yeux ne s'ouvraient pas encore.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Elle était belle. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux verts, un petit nez légèrement pointu. Malgré le manque de nourriture, elle gardait une certaine candeur sur son visage amaigri. Elle a beaucoup souffert. L'assassinat de sa famille sous ses yeux. Elle était d'origine moldue par son père et à l'époque, il était dangereux d'être une sang-mêlé. Sa mère a été violée et tué sous ses yeux. Après, son père est mort, pas sous l'Avada Kedavra, il n'a pas supporté le Doloris. Leur assassin était un mangemort de la pire espèce. Il a dit qu'il ne la tuerait pas, pour qu'elle puisse raconter ce qu'allait subir les traîtres à leur sang. Elle a été violée entre les corps de ses parents et de son petit frère qui avait été tué en premier. Tout le groupe de mangemorts s'y est mis. Elle-même ignorait combien ils étaient. Lorsqu'ils sont repartis, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : mourir.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas suicidée ?

-Parce que, malgré son viol, la mort de sa famille, elle a conservé une chose essentielle : son instinct de conservation. Elle était tel un cadavre vivant. Elle vendit son corps pour assurer sa subsistance. Après tout, ce corps était déjà souillé, elle n'avait rien de plus à perdre.

-Vous parlez comme-ci elle était morte avant même que son cœur ne s'arrête de battre.

-C'était tout comme. La seule personne à arriver à la faire sourire fut François Garde. Il n'a jamais pu se pardonner la mort d'Hélène Barton. Il s'est considéré comme entièrement responsable.

-Alors que vous l'étiez tous. »

Corvus resta silencieux. Il ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard sombre et vide de Gladius. Car malgré cette apparente indifférence, il avait deviné qu'une âme bouillait de rage. Il était plus humain qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je ne nierais jamais ma responsabilité, dit Corvus. J'ai participé à ce projet. Mais pour une seule raison, une raison que je croyais bonne et que je crois toujours bonne : pour détruire le mage noir le plus terrifiant que nous ayons connu. Nous avions épuisé quasiment toutes nos ressources. Nous ne faisions plus que nous défendre sans savoir si nous les repoussions vraiment ou s'ils nous contournaient pour plus s'infiltrer parmi nous et nous détruire de l'intérieur. Les Mangemorts devenaient une pieuvre, leur organisation prenait chaque jour de l'ampleur. Pour la détruire, la seule solution était de lui trancher la tête.

-Et vous m'avez créé. Vous m'avez donné naissance et m'avez entraîné durant plusieurs années.

-L'attente serait longue, nous en étions conscient. Mais ce risque, nous étions prêts à le prendre. Dés que tu as eu trois ans, nous avons commencé ton enseignement de la Magie. A quatre ans, tu maîtrisais les Impardonnables. Tu n'as jamais formulé. Ta force physique étant également supérieure, je t'ais appris toutes mes techniques. Et il y eut cette nuit alors que tu avais cinq ans.

-La première nuit.

-Oui. Tu as tué une dizaine de mangemorts.

-L'un d'eux a faillit m'avoir. Vous l'avez tué pour me préserver. Pour conserver votre arme.

-Nous avions fait tant de sacrifice pour te donner naissance, allant jusqu'à renoncer à une part de notre humanité. Tu étais notre espoir. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. »

Charles Maldieu et François Garde étaient revenus au Département des Chasseurs. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du directeur. Mise au courant de la présence du directeur, Suzanne Janis vint frapper à la porte du bureau malgré la secrétaire qui lui disait que le directeur avait demandé à ne pas être déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit quand même. Charles Maldieu avait toujours ce léger sourire. Comment pouvait-il garder ce sourire ?

« Ça ira, dit-il à l'adresse de sa secrétaire. Entrez donc Suzanne. »

La chef de la section S ne se fit pas prier. Elle vit assis dans un fauteuil, son ancien mentor.

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? interrogea t-elle de but en blanc.

-Nous avions quelque chose à vérifier, répondit simplement Maldieu.

-Vous ignorez ce qui se passe ou quoi ? Le Ministre a annoncé un remaniement de l'ensemble des services. Il parle de mettre de nouveau Dakus à la tête des Chasseurs. Et il a même sous-entendu qu'il allait faire des changements dans les Lois. Certaines choses illégales jusqu'à maintenant ne le seraient plus. Il a fait une réunion extraordinaire avec ceux qu'il prévoit de mettre en place aux différents postes. Je suis allé voir moi-même pour savoir qui ils sont. Outre Dakus et d'autres déjà en place, je n'en ai pas reconnu la grande majorité. Mais pour d'autres, il y a des anciens fonctionnaires du Ministère renvoyés pour des affaires de corruption ou de connivence avec les mangemorts. Et le pire, il y a des anciens mangemorts bien connus de nos services, de ceux dont nous n'avons jamais eu assez de preuve pour les juger. Il y en a même qui ont déjà fait des séjours à Fortran, et pas dans le quartier des escrocs. »

Maldieu resta silencieux. Il tourna les yeux vers Garde. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Maintenant débarrassé de Malgéus, Janus pouvait enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Il aura attendu près de quarante ans. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il projetait depuis si longtemps.

« Dîtes quelque chose, ordonna Suzanne.

-Nous allons nous en occuper, assura Maldieu. Suzanne, je compte, après cette histoire, prendre ma retraite.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis trop vieux maintenant. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de passer la main. Je vais en parler au Ministre et lui dire que je lui conseille de vous nommer à la tête des Chasseurs. Vous êtes la plus à même de remplir ce rôle. Vous choisirez celui qui vous succèdera aux commandes de la section S.

-Attendez, arrêta t-elle. Si vous partez maintenant, le Sanglier va mettre Dakus à votre place.

-Personne ne le laissera commettre cette folie. Et surtout pas moi. Dakus ne sera jamais directeur de ce département. François, si nous y allions. »

François Garde se leva. D'un geste, il vérifia qu'il avait bien ces deux baguettes. Ce geste familier à tous les Chasseurs n'échappa pas à Suzanne.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne dîtes pas encore une fois ? demanda t-elle.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Suzanne, je vous demande de ne jamais baissé les bras et de toujours croire en ce pourquoi nous nous battons depuis tant d'années, dit Maldieu. Des temps de ténèbres vont peut-être de nouveau assombrir notre monde. Même s'il vous faut pour cela cacher votre vraie nature, jouer le jeu de l'ennemi un temps pour mieux le détruire ensuite. Faîtes-le sans hésiter. Faîtes comme vous-en avez l'habitude.

-Vous parlez comme-ci vous alliez mourir. Et comme-ci nous allions être de nouveau en guerre.

-On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

-Et hier ? »

François s'arrêta juste devant Suzanne.

« Nous avons fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fier, dit-il. Mais si nous devions les refaire, nous le ferions sans hésiter. Cela n'empêche pas que nous devons tous payer un jour pour les erreurs que nous commettons.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Pierrick Chaldo ?

-Chaldo vous le dira peut-être, sourit Maldieu. Quand il reviendra.

-S'il revient.

-Il a déjà été notre espoir par le passé. Tant que j'y pense. Si vous voyez messieurs Vinol et Marus, rendez-leur ceci. »

Maldieu donna à Janis les cartes du Département des Chasseurs de Franck et Jonas.

« Ne dîtes pas que ça vient de moi, ajouta t-il. Dîtes-leur que vous refusez leur démission. »

Maldieu et Garde se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Maldieu se retourna une dernière fois.

« Et quand vous verrez Chaldo, dîtes-lui que nous sommes désolé. »

Laissant là Suzanne Janis, les deux hommes partirent.

« Tu lui as mis un gros doute à l'esprit, dit Garde.

-Ainsi, elle ne sera pas surprise quand Janus passera à l'action. Elle pourra mener la résistance.

-Nous n'aurons pas attendu longtemps entre deux guerres.

-C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle n'éclate pas.

-Tu parles comme Faros. »


	11. Erwan Riliam

**CHAPITRE XI : ERWAN RILIAM**

« Quelle autre raison vous aurait poussé à me sauver ? »

Corvus resta silencieux sans quitter Gladius des yeux durant quelques instants. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se retourner pour se diriger vers le fond de la grotte. Gladius le regarda s'éloigner avant de se décider à le suivre. Corvus s'engouffra dans un boyau long de plusieurs mètres. Il débouchait sur une nouvelle salle aux parois de pierre lisse d'une couleur bleue nuit. La roche était comme vitrifiée. L'obscurité était aussi irréelle que la lumière dans la salle précédente. L'ambiance nocturne était intensifiée par le scintillement de pierres incrustées faisant penser à autant d'étoiles.

Corvus se tenait au fond. Il fixait toujours Gladius. Le silence dura un long moment.

« Tu dis ne pas être humain, dit Corvus. Tu penses ne pas avoir ta place en ce monde.

-Je ne suis pas naturel. Je suis Gladius. Le fruit des efforts des Gardiens de l'Epée. Je ne suis qu'une arme servant à pourfendre le mal. Mais une arme sans contrôle ne sert à rien. Si une main forte ne me manie pas, je ne sers à rien. Mais personne ne peut me maîtriser. Comme le disent les maîtres chinois du Wu Shu : « l'arme n'allonge pas le bras sans vertu. ». Entre de mauvaises mains, je deviendrais le destructeur de ce monde. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je disparaisse définitivement. »

Corvus ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de toiser Gladius d'un léger sourire.

« Tu veux disparaître Gladius ? questionna t-il. Tu veux que ce monde oublie ton existence. Ce monde t'oubliera peut-être. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une âme parmi tant d'autre. Mais tu resteras un souvenir impérissable dans le cœur de plusieurs personnes. Car si Gladius n'est qu'une arme, une création ; Pierrick Chaldo est un homme avec des amis, des gens qui comptent sur lui. Et en particulier une. »

Le visage de Chun passa fugacement dans l'esprit de Gladius. Il repoussa cette pensé. Il n'avait plus le droit d'imaginer une vie simple et normale.

« Chun sera plus heureuse sans moi, dit Gladius.

-Tu as peut-être raison Corbeau. Corbeau. C'est étrange que l'on t'ait surnommé ainsi.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'étais rien d'autres qu'un oiseau de malheur, un messager de la Mort, un être apportant la peine partout où j'allais.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça. Sais-tu qu'à une époque, on m'a aussi surnommé ainsi ? Car jamais je n'ai laissé fuir une proie. Je n'étais pas un animagus comme toi, ni accompagné d'un de ces oiseau noir. Mais quand un mangemort savait que j'étais après lui, il avait beau fuir, j'arrivais toujours à le retrouver. Le seul qui m'ait échappé fut Malgéus. Mais ce surnom, je le dois aussi à mon vrai nom. Corvus. En latin, cela signifie « corbeau ». Tu vois, nos vies sont liées. Toi comme moi, sommes de vrais chasseurs. Nous ne pouvions faire rien d'autres. C'est en nous. Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé faire un autre métier, choisir une autre voie.

-Je ne suis pas un chasseur, je suis une arme.

-Je ne parlais pas de Gladius. Je parlais de Pierrick Chaldo.

-Pierrick Chaldo n'a jamais existé. Il n'était qu'une illusion.

-Pas pour Chun. Ni pour tes amis, Franck Vinol, Jonas Marus, Thomas Zimong et Yann Firvel. Pour eux, Gladius n'est rien, Pierrick Chaldo est réel.

-Ils se trompent. »

Corvus laissa de nouveau un silence s'installer. Il sortit sa baguette. Gladius ne démontra aucune émotion. Il ne faisait qu'attendre.

« Je voudrais voir quelle progrès tu as fait en quinze ans, invita Corvus. Faisons un petit duel. »

Gladius sortit sa baguette en silence. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un long moment. Et soudain, Corvus lança le premier assaut. Sans même prononcer de formule, un éclair rouge de stupéfixion fusa vers Gladius. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever sa baguette pour arrêter le maléfice. Il fut aveuglé un temps par l'éclair frappant sa baguette et ne vit qu'au dernier moment Corvus plonger vers lui le pied en avant. Malgré tout, il parvint à esquiver le coup et contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied circulaire au visage qui frôla son adversaire. Gladius pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Corvus et fit un Repulso pour le propulser à plusieurs mètres.

Corvus parvint à se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Il esquissa un sourire. Il pointa sa baguette sur une pierre et la fit voler à grande vitesse vers Gladius. Ce dernier la brisa en plein vol d'un sortilège et enchaîna avec un Stupéfix. Corvus se protégea avec un bouclier qu'il dissipa rapidement pour lancer un maléfice de Jambencoton qui fit tomber Gladius lourdement sur le sol.

Corvus en profita pour accourir vers Gladius. Gladius le regarda s'approcher. Au dernier moment il agita légèrement sa baguette pour se libérer du maléfice et se releva d'un bond en frappant Corvus d'un double coup de pied au corps et au visage dans le même bond. Corvus accusa le coup en tombant à genoux.

Malgré ce coup, Corvus se releva une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es devenu fort, dit-il. Bien plus que par le passé. C'est normal, le temps aidant, ton flux magique est devenu plus intense. Et ton séjour en Chine t'à permis d'apprendre les Arts Martiaux, ton corps s'est ainsi renforcé et ton habileté s'est améliorée. Mais tu ne pourras pas me battre. »

Charles Maldieu et François Garde se déplaçaient le plus naturellement du monde dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Après tout, il n'était pas encore des ennemis du Ministre. Du moins, officiellement. Personne ne semblait se soucier d'eux. Le soir arrivant, ils croisèrent plusieurs employés quittant leur bureau pour rentrer chez eux. Cela diminuerait le nombre d'ennemi potentiel.

L'atmosphère était étrangement lourde en arrivant près du cabinet du Ministre. Ce n'était pas les employés qui les inquiétaient. Non, c'était plutôt leur absence. Et pourtant, Maldieu et Garde sentaient qu'ils étaient épiés. Leurs baguettes étaient rangées dans leurs poches mais leurs mains étaient prêtes à les saisir à la moindre alerte.

La secrétaire n'étant pas derrière son bureau, les deux hommes vinrent frapper directement à la porte de celui du Ministre. L'invitation à entrer ne se fit pas attendre.

Le bureau était plongé dans une pénombre brisée par la lueur de plusieurs chandeliers disposés ça et là sur les côtés. Deux se trouvaient derrière le siège ministériel. Maldieu avait l'habitude de l'appeler le « trône ». Le siège était de bois doré et de velours rouge. De fines et subtiles gravures en décoraient le haut du dossier et les accoudoirs. Le bureau en lui-même était fait de bois précieux de couleur sombre. Sur le côté gauche, une bibliothèque occupait toute la longueur du mur. Le mur à droite était paré de plusieurs tableaux. Maldieu savait que ces tableaux représentaient des membres du premier gouvernement magique français datant du moyen-âge. Ces sorciers étaient si imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils pensaient que les générations suivantes ne pourraient se passer de leurs conseils et de leur expérience. Si cela fut vrai durant les deux ou trois premiers siècles, aujourd'hui, leur présence relevait plutôt de la nuisance. Le monde avait changé mais eux ne le voyaient pas.

Maldieu connaissait assez ce décor pour ne pas s'en soucier. Il ne vit pas que les personnages n'étaient pas présents. Toute son attention était centrée sur l'homme assis sur le « trône ». Il était âgé, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air vieux, conservant une certaine jeunesse. D'ailleurs, Maldieu n'avait jamais réussi à estimer son âge réel. Officiellement, il allait sur ses soixante-dix ans. Mais Janus faisait murmurer sur lui depuis presqu'un siècle. Mais qu'il ait soixante-dix ou plus de cent ans, Erwan Riliam n'accusait aucun cheveux gris. Il était châtain. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un marron quelconque. En fait, il arborait un physique passant assez inaperçu. A mille lieues de Malgéus et sa décrépitude physique ou de Névris et son apparence fantomatique. Même Voldemort possédait une apparence qui le rendait tout de suite reconnaissable, ressemblant plus à un serpent qu'à un humain. Mais pour Erwan Riliam, en le croisant dans la rue, personne ne se douterait de sa véritable identité.

Erwan Riliam ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure de la présence du directeur du Département des Chasseurs et de son ancien coéquipier. Il se contenta de se saisir de la tasse fumante qui était posée sur son bureau et de la porter à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il se mit à parler :

« Voulez-vous une infusion, Charles Maldieu, François Garde ?

-Non merci monsieur le Ministre. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous appelle Janus.

-Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi. Même mes subordonnées ne m'appellent plus de ce nom.

-Pour éviter qu'ils ne vous démasquent en public. Ils ignorent sûrement votre véritable identité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'insulterais pas votre intelligence en essayant de vous mentir. Cela ne servirait à rien. Vous vous souvenez sûrement que nous avons failli nous retrouver face à face il y a des années de ça. Je veux dire, quand je m'appelais encore Janus.

-En 1942, jamais nous n'avions été aussi proche de vous arrêter. A part aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas encore arrêté.

-Ça suffit ! s'écria Garde. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour échanger des politesses. Erwan Riliam, Janus, vous avez perdu.

-Vous croyez ? Pourtant, je me sens encore libre de mes mouvements. En faite, je n'ai pas été aussi libre depuis des années. Maintenant que votre Epée a éliminé ce gêneur de Malgéus.

-C'était votre plan, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Maldieu. Vous avez tout fait pour que nous éliminions Malgéus pour vous.

-Malgéus se croyait puissant. Mais il croyait avoir besoin de plus de puissance encore pour prendre le pouvoir. Quel imbécile. Comme-ci la puissance faisait tout. Je n'ai fait que l'aiguiller vers une source de puissance.

-Malgéus a retardé vos plans. Vous pensiez pouvoir de nouveau agir après la disparition de Vous-savez-qui. Mais Malgéus a décidé d'en profiter également.

-Ce fut vrai dans un premier temps. Et ensuite, je me suis dit que ce contretemps pourrait m'être utile. Je pouvais récupérer quand je le désirais le Grimoire de Malchauzen et en acquérir les pouvoirs. Mais il fallait d'abord que je sois sûr de ce qu'il pouvait me donner. C'est pourquoi j'ai lancé Malgéus sur sa piste sans qu'il ne se rende compte que l'idée venait de moi. Ces mangemorts sont si facile à berner tellement ils sont obnubilés par leur soif de pouvoir. Voldemort faisait pareil. Il leur agitait sous le nez des promesses de puissance et de pouvoir. Mais en fait, il ne désirait qu'une chose : acquérir l'immortalité. J'ignore s'il a réussi où s'en est approché. Il s'est même servi de la haine d'une partie de la population sorcière envers les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldu. Grâce à Malgéus, je sais que ce rituel marche par une source plus fiable que le Grimoire de Malchauzen. J'ai pu gommer les erreurs que Malchauzen avait faites. Minimes, certes, mais suffisante pour que le rituel me tue.

-Vous avez pris le risque que Malgéus devienne plus puissant que vous.

-Il le fallait. Et puis, même s'il avait pris le pouvoir, il suffisait que j'attende qu'il meure. Le temps n'a aucune importance. De plus, j'avais un joker. Quelqu'un d'autre me gênait. J'ai espéré que Malgéus et lui se détruiraient mutuellement. D'une certaine manière, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Votre Epée n'est plus un danger pour moi. Vous l'avez créée, et vous l'avez détruite. La psyché humaine est si fascinante. Mais également si prévisible. Comme je savais que vous viendriez ce soir.

-Comme vous saviez que vous alliez mourir ce soir, lança Garde. »

Un rire que ne connaissait que trop François Garde retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna en pointant sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant. Une silhouette puissante s'était glissée dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Garde était surpris. Peu de gens était capable de le surprendre par derrière. Les années dans les bas-quartiers à rechercher les mages noirs avaient éveillé chez lui un sixième sens. Et ce rire. Ce rire grave et cynique. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme avec un tel rire. Une jeune recrue des Chasseurs qu'il avait eue pour élève jadis riait de cette façon. Si seulement à l'époque, il avait compris ce qu'allait devenir ce jeune homme.

« Névris, cracha t-il.

-François Garde, répondit le mage noir, ses yeux violets brillants d'un éclat inquiétant sous la lumière des chandelles. Je vois avec plaisir que tu t'es remis de tes blessures. Un vieux tigre comme toi ne pouvait rester en arrière.

-Toujours ce ton moqueur. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire taire définitivement. Tu avais raison Charles, Névris était depuis le début avec Janus.

-La véritable question serait de savoir depuis quand ?

-Facile à deviner, fit Maldieu. Depuis une mission où, jeune agent de la section S, vous deviez protéger Erwan Riliam, Névris. Il a deviné que vous étiez un mage noir en puissance. C'était il y a vingt ans. Peu de temps après, vous disparaissiez durant une décennie presque. Vous avez mis ce temps à profit pour vous infiltrer parmi les mangemorts. Un ordre de votre maître qui voulait savoir ce que faisaient Vous-savez-qui et Malgéus. Et lorsque Vous-savez-qui a disparu, la mission a changé. Vous deviez manipuler Malgéus pour le mener à sa perte après avoir rapporté les renseignements que Janus souhaitait.

-Ce vieillard décrépi n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde, se moqua Névris. Il n'était plus rien mais était trop bête pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin, il s'est quand même montré utile aux projets de mon maître. Et maintenant, c'est votre tour. »

La baguette de Névris surgit dans sa main. Il la pointa sur François Garde, lançant un éclair vert. L'ancien chasseur plongea au sol pour l'éviter. Il se releva rapidement, contre-attaquant d'un sortilège de mort qui ne rencontra que le bouclier qu'avait dressé Névris avec une déconcertante facilité. Le mangemort aux yeux violets bondit pour venir frapper d'un coup de pied circulaire au visage. Garde accusa le puissant coup et se retrouva affalé au milieu de la pièce. Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains.

Charles Maldieu se tourna à son tour vers Kylian Névris. Mais à peine eut-il levé sa baguette que Névris le désarma d'un Experlliarmus avant de le repousser violement contre la bibliothèque d'un Repulso. Maldieu resta adossé au pied des étagères avec une violente douleur dans la poitrine.

Garde voulut profiter du fait que Névris se désintéressait de lui pour se trainer jusqu'à sa baguette. Mais il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'artéfact quand le pied du sadique mage noir vint lui broyer le poignet dans un craquement sinistre, l'obligeant à le ramener contre lui. Garde leva un regard plein de haine vers l'homme qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier souriait, se délectant de la vue de ses deux proies.

« Quelle tristesse de vieillir ! se moqua t-il. Et dire que vous étiez deux des meilleurs chasseurs du siècle. Quelle pitié de se faire battre si facilement. J'ai encore envi de m'amuser.

-Névris, intervint Janus. Ça suffit. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. »

Névris prit un air déçu durant quelques secondes. Mais il sourit à nouveau.

« Dommage. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur François Garde, le tuant d'un Avada Kedavra.

Il pointa ensuite son artéfact vers Charles Maldieu.

« Croyez-vous encore en ma défaite Maldieu ? questionna Janus.

-Notre mort ne signifie pas votre victoire, dit Maldieu. Comme me l'a dit François, nous sommes morts il y a vingt-et-un ans, nous ne faisions qu'attendre que nos cœurs s'arrêtent. Nous payons enfin pour ce que nous avons fait. Que se passera t-il après ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'aurez jamais le pouvoir absolu. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se dresser contre vous.

-Si vous pensez à Suzanne Janis, j'ai déjà prévu de m'occuper d'elle. Quand à votre Epée, s'il revient, soit il mourra, soit il sera mon allié.

-Vous devrez le tuer. Car nous ne l'avons créé que dans un seul but : combattre les mages noirs. S'il revient, il vous tuera.

-Je vous ais assez entendu. »

Névris lança un Avada Kedavra. Le corps sans vie de Maldieu s'affala sur le côté.

Janus resta quelques instants à regarder le cadavre du directeur du Département des Chasseurs.

« Il sera resté poli jusqu'à la fin, dit-il. A part François Garde et Georges Nide, je ne l'ai jamais vu tutoyer quelqu'un, même les pires racailles. Maintenant qu'il est mort, nous pouvons continuer. Appelle-moi Dakus.

-Oui maître. »


	12. Prise de Pouvoir

**CHAPITRE XII : PRISE DE POUVOIR**

Suzanne Janis ignorait où trouver Jonas Marus et Franck Vinol. L'analyste de la IRIA vivait seul et n'était pas chez lui. Quand à l'agent de la section Spéciale, sa femme se trouvait chez ses parents sans savoir où se trouvait son mari. Janis se dit que les deux hommes devaient chercher activement Pierrick Chaldo. C'est ce qu'avait sous entendu Maldieu. Mais où pouvaient-ils le chercher ?

Elle alla voir Luc Fabre. Mais ce dernier ne put lui donner plus d'information. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au moment où Georges Nide arriva.

« Nous sommes tous les trois demander dans le bureau de Maldieu, annonça t-il.

-Il est revenu ! fit Janis. J'espère qu'il a renoncé à la retraite. »

Mais ils eurent une désagréable surprise en entrant dans le bureau directorial. Ce n'était pas Charles Maldieu qui se trouvait là. C'était :

« Dakus, cracha Nide. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens prendre mes nouvelles fonctions, répondit le Bouffeur de cadavre avec un sourire carnassier.

-Comment ça ?

-Maldieu a présenté sa demande de mise à la retraite au Ministre. Et celui-ci l'a accepté et m'a nommé au poste de directeur du Département des Chasseurs.

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Charles voulait que ce soit Suzanne qui le remplace. Il m'en avait parlé il y a un moment déjà.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit aussi au Ministre. Mais ce n'est pas le directeur sortant qui choisi son successeur. Vous savez sûrement que le Ministre a décidé de mener un remaniement de l'administration. Le départ de Maldieu lui a permis de commencer par les Chasseurs et la Police Magique.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que le Sanglier a voulu te mettre à ce poste ? Tous les Chasseurs ont menacé de démissionner.

-Je ne retiendrais pas ceux qui ne seront pas contents. La moindre désobéissance se soldera par un renvoi. Je ne suis pas Maldieu. Et d'ailleurs Georges, je te prierais d'arrêter tes familiarités envers moi. Appelle-moi : monsieur le directeur.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Tu n'es qu'une merde pour moi. Charles mérite le respect lui. Toi non.

-Un mot de plus et je devrais te renvoyer.

-Et bien vas-y parce que je ne me tairais pas. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as rien à foutre dans ce bureau. La seule chose que signifie ta présence ici est que le Ministère est aux mains des mages noirs.

-Il n'y a plus de mages noirs depuis la mort de Malgéus.

-Si, ton patron.

-Georges, ce que tu dis est passible d'emprisonnement pour sédition. Je pourrais te faire arrêter.

-Viens m'arrêter, invita Nide en sortant sa baguette. »

Dakus ne bougea pas. Il savait que trop que fasse à un guerrier tel que Georges Nide, il n'avait aucune chance.

« Tu dépasses les bornes Georges, dit Dakus. Tu es renvoyé.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Nide en jetant sa carte de chasseur sur le bureau.

-Monsieur, fit Janis une fois Nide sortit. Laissez-moi tenter de le raisonner.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Mais je vous autorise à lui dire au revoir. »

Suzanne Janis rattrapa Nide dans le couloir, non loin du bureau d'accueil d'Andreo Filipelli.

« Georges, interpela t-elle. Tu ne peux pas partir.

-Il le faut, fit-il. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de travailler avec des mages noirs.

-On va avoir besoin de toi.

-Suzanne, je pense deviner ce que t'as demandé Charles. Tu vas devoir jouer la comédie. Luc le fera aussi. Mais dans mon cas, ça aurait été impossible. Dakus me connait trop. Il aurait compris tout de suite. Je suis un vieux singe qu'on ne peut pas changer. Une période sombre s'approche de nouveau. Des batailles vont être de nouveaux menés.

-Sans toi ça risque d'être dur.

-Je ne serais jamais loin. Lorsqu'on foutra la pâté à ces mages noirs, je serais là.

-On reste en contact.

-Bien sûr. Je ne compte pas me reposer. Je vais fouiner. Fais attention à toi. Je pense qu'ils vont te soupçonner de faire semblant un moment.

-Et pour Charles ?

-Charles et François sont sûrement morts. Mais grâce à eux, on sait qui est l'ennemi.

-Le Sanglier.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Janus ?

-Oui, par Garde. Ce serait lui.

-Il est du genre patient. Mais maintenant, la voie est ouverte à ses ambitions. A bientôt. »

Georges Nide descendit l'escalier sans se retourner. Suzanne le regarda s'éloigner puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Andreo Filipelli qui lisait distraitement son journal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Filipelli ? questionna t-elle.

-Georges n'est pas du genre à rester sur la touche, dit-il. Et ici, tout le monde a confiance en vous. Si vous ne partez pas, ils comprendront que vous avez un plan et resteront aussi même s'ils ne savent rien.

-Vous aussi ?

-Moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses en cinquante ans. J'en ais fait aussi pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je resterais en arrière. »

Suzanne sourit légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le bureau de Dakus, elle vit que durant son absence, il avait fait appelé le second de la section AI : William Urdi.

« Bien, commença Dakus. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous dire quels vont être les changements sous mon commandement.

-Nos méthodes ont prouvé leur efficacité, avança Janis.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et le Ministre non-plus. N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas pu empêcher Malgéus d'enlever Hans Friedrich et de le torturer.

-Malgéus a tout de même été éliminé.

-C'est vrai. Mais par une action isolée et totalement irresponsable de ce Pierrick Chaldo. Vous me l'amènerez après, que je puisse le sanctionner.

-Il est actuellement en voyage. En vacances.

-Et bien rappelez-le. En ce qui concerne les changements, comme je l'ais dit, la moindre désobéissance, la moindre parole à l'encontre de la politique du Ministre sera passible d'un renvoi immédiat et voir même d'une inculpation pour sédition.

-Cela signifie que la Liberté est morte.

-Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes Suzanne. Ces mesures s'appliquent à tous. Nous sommes au service du Ministre. Sa parole est force de loi.

-Ne sommes-nous pas plutôt au service du peuple ?

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots. Nous appliquerons à la lettre les directives du Ministre. Fini le temps où vous étiez faibles face aux mages noirs. Dans un premier temps, nous allons poursuivre les derniers mangemorts. En particulier les quelques restes des fidèles de Malgéus. Aucune pitié. Fortran est déjà bien de trop peuplée. Le Ministre ne veut plus de prisonnier.

-Quoi ! s'exclama William Urdi.

-Nous avons ordre de tous les éliminer.

-Nous ne sommes pas des assassins !

-Vous avez déjà tué des mages noirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quand la situation n'autorisait aucune autre solution. Nous avons toujours cherché à les arrêter vivants de sorte qu'ils soient jugés par une cour de Justice. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas à nous. Le Ministre l'a décidé. Je vous charge d'en parler à vos hommes. Si l'un d'eux refuse d'appliquer cet ordre, cela sera considéré comme un acte de sédition. »

Suzanne, William et Luc sortirent du bureau. D'un signe discret, le chef de la section IRIA invita les deux autres à le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois dedans, il insonorisa la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria William. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Nous ne sommes pas des assassins.

-Nous non, Dakus oui, dit Suzanne. Charles voulait qu'on joue le jeu de l'ennemi jusqu'à que l'occasion de le renverser se présente. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais longtemps.

-Où est Maldieu ?

-Sûrement mort, dit Luc. Dakus n'aurait jamais pu atteindre ce poste avec lui vivant. Le pire, c'est qu'il nous manque trois hommes précieux.

-Marus et Vinol doivent chercher Chaldo en ce moment, dit Suzanne. Mais il faut qu'ils sachent quelle est la situation. J'ai peut-être une idée pour les retrouver. S'ils cherchent Chaldo, ils doivent avoir contactés une vieille amie pour avoir des infos au cas où Chaldo réapparaîtrait. Je vais lui rendre visite. En attendant, donnez le change. Pour les AI, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'opération, ça devrait aller.

-S'il y en a une, mes hommes refuseront d'éliminer systématiquement les mages noirs.

-Je sais. Luc, tes hommes peuvent-ils ralentir les recherches ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Luc. Trouve-les. Je ferais le maximum ici. »

Franck et Jonas n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de repos. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner au bar d'Emilie Chaldo. Ainsi, ils pourraient aussi prendre des nouvelles de Chun. La jeune femme avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Emilie avait été obligée de la sortir du lit pour qu'elle mange correctement selon les directives du médicomage. Pour éviter les arrivés impromptues de clients, Emilie avait fermé le bar en prétextant un congé annuel. Les employés furent mis en vacances. Seul Tom refusait de partir.

Emilie offrit un repas à Franck et Jonas. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Jacques arriva aussi. Ils discutaient tous ensemble quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tom ouvrit la lucarne.

« Le bar est fermé, dit-il. Vous ne savez pas lire ?

-Si, répondit une femme dehors. Mais je vous conseille d'ouvrir si vous ne voulez pas que je défonce la porte et vous avec. Je veux voir Emilie Chaldo. »

Emilie, qui avait entendu l'échange, se leva et vint à la porte. Elle regarda par la lucarne et ordonna à Tom d'ouvrir.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu ta voix, fit Emilie. Comment vas-tu Suzanne ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Suzanne. Je suis venu te demander quelque chose. Sais-tu où se trouvent Franck Vinol et Jonas Marus ?

-C'est possible.

-Je dois leur parler au plus vite. C'est important.

-C'est en rapport avec mon neveu ?

-Non, pas directement. L'ont-ils trouvé ?

-Demande-leur, dit Emilie en désignant la porte menant à la salle arrière du bar. »

Lorsque Suzanne Janis entra, Franck et Jonas se turent d'un coup.

« Mademoiselle Janis, dit Jonas. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Je dois vous parler, dit-elle.

-Assis-toi donc, invita Emilie. Tu veux du café ?

-Volontiers. La situation est grave. Je n'en ais pas confirmation, mais Maldieu et Garde doivent être morts. »

Les yeux de Franck s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Jonas parvint à rester neutre.

« Et alors ? fit-il intraitable. Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Pierrick, ils le méritaient.

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, continua Janis. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, la mort de Maldieu ne nous arrange pas. Le Sanglier a mis Dakus à sa place.

-Quoi ! Ce Bouffeur de cadavre !

-De plus, il a annoncé une réorganisation du Ministère. Parmi les différents futurs dirigeants, beaucoup sont d'anciens mages noirs arrêtés ou soupçonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que fous Riliam ? Il veut donner le Ministère aux mages noirs ?

-Je pense que Riliam est un mage noir. Il doit être Janus.

-Janus, répéta Franck. Je vois. Ça collerait avec sa façon de faire. Tout en douceur et attendant le bon moment. Malgéus est mort et les survivants de son groupe sont dispersés. Pour beaucoup, il n'y a plus de mages noirs en France. Il a le champ libre. Avec Maldieu en moins, il peut prendre le contrôle des Chasseurs via Dakus. Surtout que Pierrick n'est plus là. La pire menace au sein des Chasseurs pour lui.

-Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé alors ?

-Non. Nous ignorons toujours où il est. Il n'est peut-être même pas en France. Nous devons le retrouver surtout pour Chun. Elle attend un enfant de lui.

-Je vois. C'est triste pour mademoiselle Yang-Li mais vous ne pouvez le chercher plus longtemps. Vu la situation je vais avoir besoin de vous. Georges Nide a quitté les Chasseurs mais se tient prêt à agir. Nous allons devoir jouer sur du velours pour empêcher Janus de faire ce qu'il veut. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que faire semblant d'être avec eux.

-Vous oubliez un détail, nous ne sommes plus chasseurs, rappela Jonas.

-Maldieu m'a donné ça pour vous, avant de disparaître. »

Janis posa sur la table les deux cartes des Chasseurs.

« Et pour Pierrick ? questionna Marus.

-Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est assez doué pour disparaître, dit-elle. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il revienne.

-Vous n'allez pas abandonner Chun ! s'insurgea Jacques.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis un ami de Chun.

-Vous êtes moldu.

-Et alors ? Vous allez m'effacer la mémoire ?

-Je ne suis pas oubliator. Et vous avez l'air d'aimer assez mademoiselle Yang-Li pour ne pas la rendre malheureuse. Ce que vous feriez en dévoilant l'existence de notre monde.

-Elle est déjà bien de trop malheureuse à cause de l'absence de Chaldo. Ils doivent le retrouver.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a plus important.

-Ah oui !

-Jacques, interpela Chun en entrant. Si elle le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Pierrick reviendra peut-être. Ils doivent protéger leur monde. C'est leur devoir. Et ce faisant, ils protègent le notre aussi. »

Jonas parut encore réfléchir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte représentant une baguette et une épée croisée autour desquelles tournoyait un dragon noir. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir et la glisser dans sa poche. Franck fit de même avec celle comportant un dragon rouge.

« Nous sommes avec vous, dit Jonas. Janus va regretter d'être sorti de la naphtaline.

-Que doit-on faire ? questionna Franck.

-Pour vous Vinol, retournez à la section IRIA pour voir Luc. Jonas, je vous mets en attente pour le moment. Mais au cas où, vous serez chargé d'aller quérir Georges. J'ignore quand, mais une bataille se profile à l'horizon. »

Les trois chasseurs se levèrent pour partir. Suzanne se tourna une dernière fois vers Chun.

« Mademoiselle Yang-Li, j'espère que Chaldo reviendra vite. S'il vient à vous en première, dîtes-lui de me contacter discrètement. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Chun, excuse-nous, fit Franck. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir notre promesse pour le moment.

-Je comprends, rassura Chun. Faîtes attention à vous. »


	13. Le Choix de Vivre

**CHAPITRE XIII : LE CHOIX DE VIVRE**

Corvus et Gladius se battaient depuis des heures. Aucun des deux ne démontrait de signes de fatigue. Lors d'un temps entre deux assauts, Corvus reprit la parole :

« Que veux-tu Gladius ? Que cherches-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux peut-être seulement comprendre ce que je suis. Ais-je une histoire ? Ais-je seulement le droit d'en avoir une ? Et une vie ?

-Tu aurais voulu quoi ?

-Être comme tout le monde. Je crois.

-Et tu ne penses pas que ça ne tient qu'à toi ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Corvus tendit sa baguette d'un coup. Le sortilège informulé fut si fulgurant que Gladius ne put le parer. Il bascula en arrière sans savoir quelle magie avait lancé Corvus. Et bientôt, il se retrouva entouré de ténèbres. Chutant dans un vide infini.

La recherche internationale demandée par Yann Firvel n'avait rien donné. A croire que Pierrick avait disparu de la planète. Il avait rejoins Thomas Zimong et Albert Chergnieux. Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné de plus. Ils décidèrent de se rendre au bar d'Emilie Chaldo pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tom reconnut le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui était déjà venu avec Chun et Pierrick et les laissa entrer.

« Bonjour messieurs, salua la tenancière. Vous avez raté de peu Vinol et Marus. Ainsi que Suzanne Janis.

-Janis ! s'exclama Chergnieux. Que voulait-elle ?

-Elle a réussi à persuader Vinol et Marus de revenir aux Chasseurs. Il faut dire que la situation a beaucoup évolué.

-Expliquez-nous. »

Emilie raconta tout aux trois hommes. Pierrick avait déjà parlé de Dakus à Thomas. Il fit un tour de table des regards. Firvel parut réfléchir. Quand à Chergnieux, il donna assez vite son avis :

« Avec Dakus à la tête des Chasseurs, le problème des mages noirs sera vite résolu.

-Suzanne pense autrement, dit Emilie. D'après elle, cette nomination signifie au contraire que le Ministère est aux mains des mages noirs.

-Ah oui ! Et du quel ?

-Janus. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Yann Firvel.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? questionna Chergnieux. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Une sorte de légende urbaine de notre monde.

-Une légende qui a fait parler d'elle par le passé, dit Firvel. Ou plutôt murmurer d'elle. Mais de nouveau murmure se sont répandues récemment. Et personne ne pense que quelques moineaux innocents puissent écouter ces murmures.

-Névris en avait parlé, ajouta Thomas. Le jour où il a tenté d'enlever Hans à Beauxbâtons. Même Pierrick ignorait de qui il parlait.

-J'ai entendu mon frère en parler une fois, raconta Emilie. Ça date du temps où il était encore aux Chasseurs. Il disait que ce Janus est capable de disparaître durant longtemps et qu'il préfère l'approche discrète plutôt que les démonstrations de forces comme Vous-savez-qui. Une autre méthode. Mais qui à l'air de se montrer efficace.

-Alors pour vous, le Ministère est tombé, résuma Chergnieux. Je n'en crois rien. Pourquoi faire la chasse aux mages noirs alors ?

-Pour éliminer la concurrence, avança Firvel. Je pense que des individus gênants pour le nouveau régime seront aussi éliminés en les faisant passer pour des mages noirs. Ensuite, Janus aura vraiment le champ libre. Qui sait jusqu'où va son ambition ?

-Vous êtes dingues ! s'écria le policier en se levant.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Thomas.

-Je vais vous prouver que Janus n'est qu'une légende. »

Durant de longs instants, le silence persista. Puis Yann Firvel se leva à son tour.

« Où vas-tu ? questionna Thomas.

-Nous ne pouvons pas retrouver Pierrick, dit-il. Il peut être n'importe où. Mais la priorité n'est plus de le retrouver. Il faut mettre Janus en échec.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que je trouverais. Je vais surveiller le Ministère. Il me reste plus que ça à faire.

-Tu veux y aller seul ?

-Pour une surveillance discrète, je serais plus efficace seul. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu en as besoin. Et puis, ta sœur doit être inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

-Oui. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Je te préviendrais s'il se passe quelque chose.

-T'as intérêt.

-A plus. »

En un claquement de fouet, Yann Firvel disparut. Thomas prit congé d'Emilie à son tour.

Chergnieux se rendit au Bureau Central de la Police Magique. Il ne décela aucune différence notable dans un premier temps. En se rendant vers son bureau, il croisa Gaël Defour.

« Al, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'écria le policier rondouillard. J'ai cru que t'avais disparu totalement.

-J'avais quelque chose à faire, répondit simplement Chergnieux. J'ai appris que Dakus avait été fait directeur des Chasseurs.

-Ouais.

-Qui le remplace ici ? »

Defour sembla hésiter à répondre.

« Samuel Dara. »

Les yeux de Chergnieux s'écarquillèrent. Samuel Dara était connu pour avoir fait un séjour à Fortran pour avoir appartenu aux mangemorts. Il s'était rendu coupable de plusieurs meurtres et activités de magie noire. Il fut libéré pour avoir livré des informations sur ses camarades. A l'époque, les Chasseurs s'étaient offusqués qu'un mage noir aussi dangereux soit relâché. Même parmi la Police Magique, beaucoup n'avait pas compris la réelle motivation du Ministre à l'époque. Une pensé traversa subitement l'esprit de Chergnieux : si les autres avaient raisons. Si Riliam était en fait Janus. Alors cette libération prenait un tout autre sens. Car c'était Riliam qui avait négocié directement avec Samuel Dara. Cela voudrait dire que Dara avait juste changé de maître.

Chergnieux se rendit dans le bureau du directeur de la Police Magique. Ce dernier le reçu rapidement. Samuel Dara était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Voici donc enfin le fameux Albert Chergnieux, dit-il. Dakus m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'un de ces meilleurs hommes.

-Très flatté, dit Chergnieux. Je suis désolé pour mon absence mais j'avais un tuyau pour une affaire.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Rien. Ça arrive souvent.

-Oui, on me l'a dit. Enfin, pour vous, ce sera différent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Yves Dakus a demandé votre transfert aux Chasseurs. Et le Ministre a accepté. Vous devez vous présenter au Département des Chasseurs demain matin à la première heure. Vous rentrez au bercail. J'espère que cela vous convient. »

Chergnieux se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de prendre congé du directeur de la Police Magique.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il espérait en savoir plus le lendemain.

Yann avait raison, Laura sauta littéralement dans les bras de son frère. Il fut invité spontanément à dîner et même à rester pour la nuit. Même si elle ne parvint pas à le démontrer clairement, Marion fut heureuse de sa présence. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ces sentiments. D'où pouvait venir ce trouble en sa présence ?

Hans demanda tout de suite des nouvelles de la situation.

« Tout est trouble, dit le professeur. Nous ignorons ce qui va se passer par la suite. Pierrick n'est toujours pas réapparu. Chun se repose mais elle ne se remettra que si Pierrick revient. Elle est enceinte de lui. Mais il y a pire maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Oublie ce que j'ai dis. La seule chose que tu dois penser en ce moment, c'est à te remettre et t'occuper de Frida.

-Je compte retourner à l'Académie le plus tôt possible. Il faut que je finisse mes études pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. Nous formerons peut-être une famille. Avec Laura. Mais pour cela, il me faut un boulot.

-Et tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

-Pas encore. Je pensais à de la recherche en Histoire. Je vais attendre de m'assurer que Frida puisse rester avec Hermione le temps de l'année scolaire. Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire pour Marion après ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Ce serait bien qu'elle étudie. Il faudrait voir si elle peut se servir d'une baguette. Ainsi, elle deviendrait comme n'importe qui. Enfin presque.

-Je pense qu'elle aimera la vie avec vous. Elle parle très peu. Mais quand elle le fait avec Laura, elle se demande toujours si vous allez bien et quand vous allez revenir. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent quand les filles arrivèrent. Thomas sourit en voyant la petite Frida tenir précieusement la main de Laura. Marion les suivait. La fille-fantôme vint s'asseoir à côté du professeur. Le dîner fut détendu. Même si il n'y eut pas beaucoup de rire.

Après le dîner, Hans alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et se regarda dans la glace. Les cicatrices résultantes des heures de tortures de Kylian Névris marquaient horriblement son corps. Certaines s'atténueraient avec le temps. Mais la plupart resteraient ainsi. Les médicomages de Gardevie en étaient désolés, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Il était soulagé que Laura n'ait pas encore vu ces marques. Voudrait-elle de quelqu'un possédant une chaire aussi meurtrie ?

Il entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau coula sur sa peau. Qu'elle était douce ! Rien à voir avec l'acide brûlant de Névris. Mais alors que l'eau ruisselait, ses larmes firent de même. Avait-il le droit de vivre encore ? Sa petite sœur. Sa mère. Son père. Elsa. Tous étaient morts. Et lui, il respirait encore, il vivait encore. Pourquoi ? N'aurait-il pas dû mourir ? Il n'arrêta pas l'eau. Il la laissa tomber sur lui.

Laura s'était occupée de mettre Frida au lit. Mais la fillette refusait de dormir tant que Hans n'était pas venu. Laura lui promit qu'il viendrait aussitôt sorti de sa douche. Elle passa devant la porte de la cuisine. Sa mère et son frère discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé. Marion était dans le salon. Laura se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« Ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'une petite fille, soupira t-elle en souriant malgré tout. J'espère que Hans va bientôt sortir de la salle de bain. Frida le demande pour un petit bisou avant de se coucher.

-Hans pleure, souffla Marion.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Laura en se redressant.

-Je sens sa peine. Il aurait préféré mourir. Comme sa famille. »

Laura se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Elle tambourina à la porte en appelant Hans. Attirés par le vacarme, Hermione et Thomas arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sa mère.

-Marion m'a dit qu'elle avait ressenti la peine de Hans, dit Laura au bord de la crise de larmes. Et il ne me répond pas ! Hans ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Laura sortit sa baguette et allait utiliser un sortilège quand la main de Thomas l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de la magie hors de l'Académie, rappela t-il.

-J'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Et s'il faisait une connerie ! »

Thomas tendit un doigt vers la serrure. Un halo jaune fit entendre un cliquetis. Sans même prendre le temps de remercier son grand frère, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Thomas refermait la porte derrière elle. Laura s'avançait à pas lents vers la douche. Au travers du rideau, la silhouette de Hans était invisible.

« Hans, murmura t-elle comme-ci elle avait peur de l'effrayer. »

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait du rideau, elle devina une forme sombre assise au fond. Hans était assis en boule, la tête dans ses bras. Elle perçut ses sanglots. Elle s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bain, sans traverser le rideau de bain.

« Hans, pourquoi tu pleurs ?

-J'aurai dû mourir, sanglota t-il. Je suis passé si près de la mort. Je n'aurai pas dû m'en sortir.

-Et pourtant, tu es bien là.

-Mais pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ma sœur ? Pourquoi ma mère et mon père ? Pourquoi Elsa ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? Qu'ais-je fais de si bien pour mériter de continuer à vivre alors que toute ma famille est morte ?

-Je crois que les moldus croient en un être qu'ils appellent Dieu. Et ils pensent qu'il contrôle leur destinée. Mais je trouve ça idiot. Dire que quelqu'un peut contrôler les vies de tous, pour moi, c'est impossible. Nous sommes maîtres de notre destin. Tu as tout fait pour survivre. Si tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es encore en vie, demandes-toi ce que tu as fait pour rester en vie.

-Mais…

-Et si tu n'étais pas revenu vivant, qui s'occuperait de Frida ? Tu dois vivre pour elle. Et moi ? J'ais cru que j'étais morte quand j'ai appris que tu étais prisonnier des mangemorts. Car j'ais cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans toi. Mais tu es là. Et tu vis. Et je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. »

A mesure qu'elle parlait, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

« Plus jamais, souffla t-elle. »

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes. Laura entendait encore Hans sangloter. Elle se releva, se déshabilla, et vint le rejoindre dans la douche. Le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Lorsqu'elle lui fit poser sa tête sur son cœur, Hans se laissa totalement aller. Il entoura à son tour la jeune fille de ses bras et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Oui. Il continuerait à vivre. Il lui devait. Et aussi à Frida.

Il vivrait…


	14. Partie d'Echec

**CHAPITRE XIV : PARTIE D'ECHEC**

Laura et Hans étaient partis se coucher. La jeune fille refusait de laisser son petit ami seul. Il avait trop besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Hermione ne s'opposa pas à ça. Frida se joignit au couple. Elle non-plus ne voulait pas encore dormir seule.

Thomas avait beau avoir passé les jours précédents à parcourir le pays, il ne voulait pas rester enfermé à l'intérieur. Il sortit pour profiter de la nuit claire seulement troublé par un vent léger et quelques nuages pour aller faire une promenade. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le portail qu'il perçut un frôlement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Marion finir de traverser la porte. Il lui sourit.

« Tu sais, une porte ça peut s'ouvrir, plaisanta t-il.

-Je n'ais pas encore l'habitude, souffla la fille-fantôme.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux venir te balader avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fille aux yeux de nacre vint à côté de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent un moment. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Marion ne faisait que regarder devant elle. Elle n'osait pas lui parler. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une barrière de bois délimitant un champ. Thomas s'appuya nonchalamment contre la plus haute traverse. Il regardait les étoiles en essayant de penser le moins possible. Mais ce monde ne basculait-il pas de nouveau dans les ténèbres ? Marion ressentit son trouble et posa une main timide sur son bras. Thomas fut un instant surpris de la chaleur de sa main.

Le jeune professeur se tourna vers elle. Le visage de la jeune fille était toujours inexpressif. Et pourtant, si elle souriait, elle serait si radieuse. Déjà qu'elle était belle. Ses yeux blancs, qui auraient dû lui donner une apparence cadavérique, reflétaient la pureté qui émanait d'elle. Il lui fit un timide sourire.

« Ce monde est encore au bord du désastre j'ai l'impression, dit-il. Heureusement, il reste des choses bonnes ici-bas.

-Tu vas te battre ? murmura Marion.

-S'il le faut : oui. Je ne pourrais pas rester en arrière alors que d'autres risquent leurs vies. Ce n'est pas ça que m'a appris ma mère. J'ai beau n'avoir pas grandi dans ce pays. Maintenant, j'y ais des gens à qui je tiens. Comme Laura, Chun, Hermione, Hans, mes élèves, Pierrick, mes amis. Et puis toi bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans un monde où règne les Ténèbres. Tu mérites de vivre en paix avec seulement les problèmes quotidiens comme soucis.

-Je n'ai jamais vécu ainsi. J'ai même un peu peur de cette vie là. Alors que ma vie précédente, faite de morts, de complots et de dangers, me semblait plus rassurante. C'était simple. Je n'avais que mes missions à remplir. Ma vie elle-même m'importait peu. Je n'étais personne. Juste un outil. Et maintenant, tu m'offres une vie totalement différente. Une vie simple, mais beaucoup plus compliqué pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »

Le regard de Marion s'était perdu dans le lointain. Les étoiles étincelaient dans ses yeux en poussière d'argent. Thomas s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. La fille-fantôme ne se défendit pas, trop surprise d'apprécier étrangement la chaleur émanant de son torse et l'étreinte de ses bras.

« Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours te réfugier ici, dit-il. Mes bras te protègeront toujours. »

D'un geste timide et fragile, Marion leva les bras pour en entourer à son tour Thomas. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

C'était si facile de sourire avec lui.

L'ambiance était plus que maussade au Département des Chasseurs. Quelques fidèles de Dakus venant de la Police Magique avaient été placés à des postes clés. Heureusement, le Bouffeur de cadavres n'avait pas encore osé s'attaquer aux chefs de section. Mais William Urdi commençait à se dire que son temps à la tête de la section AI serait de très courte durée. Il n'occupait ce poste qu'en remplacement de Georges Nide. Dakus pourrait se servir de cette situation comme excuse pour le mettre sur la touche ou du moins à son poste initial, et ainsi, mettre un homme à lui au commande des « dragons bleus ».

La journée venait à peine de commencer. Andreo Filipelli buvait son café en lisant le journal du matin. Il se doutait, comme d'autres, que la presse était contrôlée par le Sanglier. Le contrôle de l'opinion publique était l'une des choses à s'assurer pour avoir le Pouvoir Absolu. Filipelli entendit des pas montant dans les escaliers. Il attendit que les pas soient suffisamment près pour baisser son journal. Il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds surplombant des yeux bleus et un visage émacié. Le regard de cet homme était dur. Mais étrangement, Filipelli y perçut autre chose.

« Albert Chergnieux, dit le vieux chasseur. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis muté de la Police Magique, répondit-il. Je suis attendu par le directeur.

-Je vois. Je n'ai pas été prévenu mais vas-y. »

Chergnieux allait passer mais il s'arrêta.

« Que se passe t-il ?

-Je te croyais assez intelligent pour le deviner tout seul.

-Maldieu n'aurait jamais quitté les Chasseurs sans donner de raisons. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais laissé Dakus prendre sa place.

-Je suis bien d'accord. »

Chergnieux ne dit rien de plus. Il connaissait assez Andreo Filipelli pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien qui puisse mettre quelqu'un en danger. Il se dirigea sans tarder vers le bureau directorial. La secrétaire l'annonça et il put entrer. Dakus avait déjà changé la décoration du bureau. Les tons bleus du temps de Maldieu avaient été remplacés par un rouge bordeaux sombre faisant penser à du sang séché.

« Chergnieux ! accueillit Dakus. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez un café ?

-Non merci monsieur. J'ai appris hier que j'étais muté aux Chasseurs. Puis-je savoir à quel poste et pourquoi moi ?

-Pourquoi vous ? Parce que j'ai confiance en vous bien sûr. Et le Ministre également. Vous m'avez déjà plusieurs fois démontré votre loyauté à la Police Magique. Je me devais de vous récompenser. Nous sommes tous les deux des évincés des Chasseurs du temps de Maldieu. Alors que nous aurions plus apporté que lui. Ou que Pierrick Chaldo. Maintenant que l'on reconnaît que ma place est ici, je devais faire venir tous ceux dont la place est ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé votre mutation. Vous n'irez malheureusement pas au poste pour lequel j'estime que vous êtes le plus apte. Mais patience, je suis sûr que dans peu de temps, cette gourde de Suzanne Janis va commettre l'erreur qui me permettra de nous débarrasser d'elle. Ainsi, je vous mettrais à la tête de la section S. Mais pour le moment, vous allez commander la section AI.

-Et Georges Nide ?

-Nide a choisi de s'opposer verbalement à moi. Je l'ais donc renvoyé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est son second, William Urdi qui assure l'intérim. Mais je préfère vous en confier les rênes. Même provisoirement.

-Et Urdi ?

-Il n'a pas encore les épaules pour une telle responsabilité. Il reprend son poste d'adjoint. Etes-vous satisfait ? »

Chergnieux ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête, se percutant contre les circonvolutions de son cerveau. Une fois de plus, il pensa à ce qu'il croyait impensable : le Ministère était-il entre les mains des mages noirs ? Il savait que Georges Nide ne serait jamais parti sans raison. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas les mages noirs prendre le pouvoir sans agir. Plutôt mourir. La situation devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il en vienne à faire ça.

Une seule chose était sûre actuellement pour Albert Chergnieux : il devait en apprendre plus. Tant pis pour son envi de retrouver le Corbeau et régler ses comptes avec lui. Et la place que lui offrait Dakus était parfaite pour ça.

« J'accepte, dit-il.

-Parfait, sourit Dakus d'un air satisfait. Je vous laisse aller en aviser Urdi. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail. Maintenant que les Chasseurs vont enfin appliquer les directives du Ministre, je dois réorganiser certaines choses. »

Chergnieux aurait préféré ne pas prendre la place d'Urdi. Il le connaissait bien, ayant commencé en même temps que lui aux Chasseurs. Il savait qu'Urdi n'avait qu'une médiocre opinion de lui depuis qu'il avait choisi de quitter l'unité anti-mage noire pour rejoindre la Police Magique. Mais pour sa part, il ressentait du respect et de l'admiration pour ce chasseur d'exception. S'il était parvenu jusqu'au poste de second du chef Georges Nide, c'était uniquement par mérite personnel. Dire qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour assuré le commandement de la section AI n'était rien de plus qu'une fausse excuse.

Chergnieux toqua à la porte du bureau de William Urdi. Il attendit poliment qu'il l'invite à entrer. Lorsqu'il entra, le noir se leva immédiatement en le toisant.

« Albert Chergnieux, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Dakus vient de me confier la section AI, répondit Chergnieux sans répondre au ton accusateur d'Urdi. »

William Urdi mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Je vois, finit-il par dire. J'attendais qu'il envoie quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas installé dans le bureau de Nide. La porte n'est pas verrouillée. »

Visiblement, Urdi ne voulait pas prolonger l'échange. Chergnieux tourna les talons pour sortir mais s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire, dit Chergnieux.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu n'es pas content d'être revenu ?

-Si. Mais j'aurai préféré dans des temps moins troublé. Ou plus peut-être. Actuellement, je me demande trop ce qui se passe pour profiter réellement de la situation.

-Alors c'est que tu es resté en partie le jeune Albert Chergnieux, chasseur de talent à l'avenir prometteur. Et pas seulement un arriviste se vendant à n'importe qui. »

Le ton avait été ouvertement moqueur mais Chergnieux y décela seulement une tentative pour cacher le fait qu'Urdi avait dit ce qu'il pensait sur l'instant.

William Urdi se rendit au bureau de Luc Fabre. Suzanne Janis s'y trouvait déjà. Dés qu'il referma la porte, la chef de la section S lança un Assurdiato.

« Ça y est, commença Urdi. Je ne dirige plus la section AI.

-Nous le savons, dit Fabre. Dakus a encore mis un homme à lui parmi nous.

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rient faire contre ça pour le moment, fit Janis. Les Chasseurs deviennent un véritable panier de crabes. Nous devons nous montrer de plus en plus prudents. La prochaine étape qu'il cherchera à atteindre sera sûrement de nous émincer définitivement tous les trois.

-Vous plutôt que moi, contredit Urdi. Mon pouvoir est plus limité. Mais… commença t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Quoi ? demanda Janis.

-C'est peut-être une idée un peu saugrenue, mais quand j'ai parlé avec Chergnieux tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé qu'il doutait.

-Doutait ? répéta Fabre. De quoi ?

-Des véritables raisons de son retour aux Chasseurs.

-Si c'est le cas, il doute sûrement aussi de la nomination de Dakus et de la nouvelle administration. Ses doutes vont peut-être même jusqu'à Riliam. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

-N'allons pas trop vite, tempéra Janis. Avec les hommes que m'a imposés le Bouffeur de cadavre, j'ai maintenant des subalternes en qui je n'ai nullement confiance et qui feront fi de mon autorité.

-Pareil pour moi, acquiesça le chef de la section IRIA. Mais si nous commençons à perdre espoir, c'est que nous avons déjà perdu cette guerre avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

-Espoir. Charles m'avait parlé d'espoir avant d'aller voir le Ministre. Et à ce moment là, il parlait de Chaldo. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout comme je me demande où se trouve Chaldo.

-Si Charles l'a dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Il n'était pas du genre à mentir là-dessus. Même s'il était habitué à mentir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses exactement de la situation actuelle ?

-Tout se jouera très vite. Nous saurons bientôt si nous avons perdu ou gagné. Le problème, c'est qu'on peut perdre sans même pouvoir se défendre. Et que pour gagner, je ne vois aucune autre solution que d'aller à la bataille. Une bataille dont personne ne peut prévoir la fin. »

Personne n'ajouta quelque chose. Janis dissipa son sortilège et sortit, suivit par Urdi. Luc Fabre resta seul. Il était d'accord avec Suzanne. Il y aurait une bataille. Mais alors, qui combattre ? Comment savoir qui était avec Janus et qui souhaitait se battre contre lui ? Il n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur son instinct. Pour lui, la réflexion prédominait sur tout. Comme sur un échiquier. Le combat contre les mages noirs était pour lui une immense partie d'échec. Une partie où le plus intelligent gagnerait. Pourrait-il encore penser ça dans quelques jours ? Voir quelques heures ?


	15. Déclaration de Guerre

**CHAPITRE XV : DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

Suzanne Janis venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la section IRIA. Des hommes de la section AI venaient d'appréhender plusieurs mangemorts du groupe de Malgéus en fuite. Au moins, les hommes d'Albert Chergnieux les avaient ramenés vivants. Suzanne Janis se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Dans le couloir desservant les salles d'interrogatoire, Suzanne Janis retrouva Luc Fabre.

« Ils sont dans quel état ? questionna t-elle.

-Ils vont bien, répondit Fabre. Les hommes de la AI n'ont pas appliqué les directives de Dakus. Et Chergnieux ne leur a fait aucune remontrance.

-Ce qui tendrait à faire penser qu'il n'est pas entièrement du côté de Janus. Comme nous le pensions, il doit ignorer que Riliam est Janus.

-Ou alors, il ne veut simplement pas que les choses changent, lança Chergnieux en s'approchant. Même s'il ne croit pas que le Ministère soit aux mains d'un mage noir. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Chasseurs d'éliminer les cibles quand elles peuvent être capturées vivantes. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

-Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? cria une voix colérique. »

A l'autre bout du couloir, Yves Dakus était rouge de colère. Il était accompagné de plusieurs hommes de la section S. Tous des nouveaux imposés par Dakus. Tous des mages noirs en puissance se dit Suzanne.

« Chergnieux ! hurla t-il. J'avais donné des ordres claires : pas de prisonnier.

-Si nous voulons trouver les autres et qu'ils soient jugés légalement, nous devons les arrêter vivants, se défendit Chergnieux.

-Ils ont déjà été jugés et condamnés ! Le Ministre a donné l'ordre de les tuer tous !

-Le Ministre n'a aucun droit pour ordonner la mort de cette façon.

-Nous autres, les Chasseurs, sommes sous les ordres du Ministre. Nous avons pour mission de combattre les mages noirs.

-Les combattre, oui. Mais nous ne sommes pas des assassins.

-Chergnieux, ces paroles pourraient vous valoir votre place. Je vous faisais confiance. »

Dakus se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Tuez ces mangemorts. »

Les complices de Dakus sortirent leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers les portes des salles d'interrogatoire.

« Arrêtez ! lança Suzanne. Ceci va à l'encontre de nos lois.

-Les lois vont changer, dit Dakus.

-Peut-être, mais elles n'ont pas encore changé.

-Le Ministre souhaite que nous prenions un peu d'avance. Allez-y.

-Si vous bougez, je vais être obligé d'agir, fit Suzanne en brandissant sa baguette. »

Les complices de Dakus pointèrent également sa baguette vers la chef de la section S. La scène resta figée durant plusieurs instants. Dakus eut un sourire satisfait.

« Suzanne, vous venez de me donner un prétexte pour vous renvoyer.

-Je suis comme Georges, je ne sais pas jouer la comédie, dit-elle. Dîtes leur de reculer.

-Vous êtes seule et ils sont cinq. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire.

-Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

-Allez-y, ricana t-il. »

Un rayon rouge surgit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Suzanne, désarmant un des complices. Un second vint frapper un autre, le stupéfixant. Les complices réagirent, lançant des Stupéfix en direction de la chasseuse. Elle évita les éclairs en plongeant sur le côté, parvenant dans le même temps à en mettre un autre hors de combat. Seulement, un Experliarmus lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains.

Suzanne était maintenant accroupie sur le sol, totalement à la merci de Dakus et de ses complices.

« Vous étiez une grande chasseuse par le passé Suzanne, dit Dakus visiblement satisfait. Mais le temps passe. Vous n'avez plus vingt ans.

-Toi non plus, lança t-elle. »

D'un geste vif, elle sortit une seconde baguette de sous sa veste. D'un Repulso, elle envoya Dakus percuter un mur. Malheureusement, elle ne put rien faire de plus, de nouveau désarmé. Dakus était étourdi mais resta conscient. Il toisa la femme d'un air mauvais.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça, cracha t-il. Arrêtez-la. Je vais m'assurer que tu reçoives un dernier baiser. »

Les complices s'avancèrent mais Luc Fabre s'interposa, la baguette à la main.

« Fabre, voulez-vous partager son sort ? questionna Dakus.

-Suzanne, je crois que le temps est venu, dit calmement Luc. Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps sans rien faire. Si nous attendons plus longtemps, serons-nous encore en mesure d'arrêter leur folie ? Janus doit être arrêté.

-Ainsi, vous avez choisi de vous opposer à nous, fit Dakus. Grossière erreur. Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous, la seule voie qui s'ouvre à vous est celle menant à la mort et à la disgrâce. »

Suzanne Janis se releva. Fabre attira à lui les baguettes de la chasseuse et lui tendit.

« Il vaut mieux mourir en combattant pour ses convictions, que vivre en les piétinant, dit-elle.

-Vous voulez la guerre, sourit Dakus.

-Comme Janus. »

Suzanne porta une de ses baguettes à sa gorge.

« Sonorus, incanta t-elle. A tous les Chasseurs, membres de la Police Magique et Oubliators, une nouvelle guerre contre les mages noirs est déclarée en ce jour. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle ne dure qu'une bataille. Le mage noir que nous devons combattre est Janus, plus connu sous le nom d'Erwan Riliam. »

Suzanne retira la baguette de sa gorge. Dakus la toisait d'un air à la fois amusé et enragé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te croire ? fit-il. Depuis le temps que mon maître est Ministre, il a réussi à infiltrer l'ensemble des services du Ministère.

-Janus aurait dû attendre plus longtemps. Ou continuer à profiter discrètement de son pouvoir. Mais maintenant, il va devoir se battre.

-Vous n'êtes que des cancrelats. Il ne s'abaissera pas à se battre contre vous. Il est un Dieu. Et moi, je suis son messager.

-Dans certaines cultures, on tue le messager qui porte le malheur. »

Les baguettes se dressèrent d'un coup mais aucun sortilège ne fut envoyé. La tension était montée de plusieurs crans en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Les chasseurs qui jusque là se contentaient d'observer la scène avaient les mains qui se crispaient près de la poches où se trouvaient leur baguette. Pour le moment, seul Suzanne et Luc pointaient leurs artefacts sur Dakus et ses complices. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Dakus évalua les forces en présence.

« Je crois que vous êtes seuls, fit-il. Et vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort.

-Viens donc nous donner la mort alors, invita Suzanne.

-Quelqu'un de mon importance ne va pas s'abaisser à ça, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette. »

Dakus tourna les talons et repartit vers son bureau, protégé par ses hommes.

« Tuez-les tous les deux, ordonna t-il. Ainsi que tous ceux qui s'opposeront à notre maître.

-Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert illumina le couloir. Il passa près des visages des mages noirs sans en toucher un seul. Quand il disparut, Yves Dakus s'effondra sans vie. Suzanne et Luc se retournèrent. Albert Chergnieux se tenait la baguette tendu vers l'endroit où se tenait debout et vivant le Bouffeur de cadavre quelques secondes plus tôt.

« La guerre est déclarée, dit-il. »

Les éclairs fusèrent dans le couloir, les mages noirs furent touchés de tous les côtés sans pouvoir se défendre. Chergnieux donna des ordres à ses hommes présents pour qu'ils assurent un périmètre de sécurité.

« La situation n'est pas à notre avantage, dit Chergnieux. J'espère que vous avez un plan.

-Pas vraiment, dit Suzanne. Notre seule chance est de mettre Janus hors d'état de nuire. Déjà, enfermons dans les salles d'interrogatoire les mangemorts que vous avez capturés. Il faut prévenir Georges.

-Jonas est déjà parti, annonça Franck Vinol en arrivant. J'ai vu les AI se préparer au combat, ainsi que ceux de la section S. Certains des nouveaux imposés par Dakus ont déjà été mis hors combat.

-Bien. Prenons déjà le contrôle de l'aile est rapidement. Ensuite il faudra sûrement batailler pour occuper le reste du ministère. Chergnieux, les AI en pointe avec les éléments de la section S, isolez l'aile est. Luc, avec tes hommes, voit combien d'oubliators sont avec nous. Je m'occupe de la Police Magique. Je prends avec moi deux groupes AI et quelques uns de mes hommes. »

Suzanne Janis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Luc Fabre et les IRIA passèrent derrière elle pour investirent le Département des Oubliators. Albert Chergnieux et ses hommes se précipitèrent en ambiance tactique vers l'accès menant au hall du ministère. Les deux groupes AI désignés par Chergnieux pour accompagner Suzanne la rejoignirent. Ils étaient commandés par William Urdi. Ils se mirent en position à l'angle de couloir menant au bureau d'accueil de la Police Magique.

« N'intervenez pas sans mon ordre, dit Suzanne. Nous devons d'abord leur laisser une chance.

-Ecouteront-ils ? demanda Urdi.

-Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont été dupes de Janus ou s'ils se sont rangés du côté de leur ancien chef. Si nous attaquons sans leur laisser de chances de choisir, nous ne vaudrons pas plus que les ennemis que nous combattons.

-Un seul mot de vous, même un geste, et je lance l'assaut. »

Suzanne Janis s'avança seule. Elle ne démontrait aucune tension. La main tenant sa baguette ne tremblait pas. L'agent de la Police Magique qui s'occupait de l'accueil la regarda s'approcher avec méfiance. La peur le paralysait et il ne pensa même pas à se saisir de sa baguette.

« Je veux entrer et voir Dara, dit-elle simplement.

-Euh… oui…bien sûr, bafouilla t-il. Je l'appelle tout de suite madame Janis. »

L'agent pris sa baguette et tapota une feuille de papier posée sur son bureau. Des mots se griffonnèrent d'eux-mêmes puis la feuille se plia pour prendre la forme d'un avion et s'envola, passant par un trou dans le mur.

Samuel Dara attendait que Dakus le contacte pour lui dire que les opposants à leur maître étaient morts. Il avait entendu la voix magiquement amplifiée de Suzanne Janis appelé à la guerre. Ses chefs de services étaient tout de suite venus le voir. Il les avait renvoyés au travail en leur disant que les véritables ennemis étaient ceux qui s'opposaient au Ministre. Mais il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il n'ignorait pas que beaucoup des hommes de la Police Magique continuaient à nourrir des incertitudes vis-à-vis de sa nomination à ce poste. Pour beaucoup, il était un mangemort condamné avant tout. Peu importe. Tous ceux qui mettaient en doute son autorité mourraient.

Une note de service entra par le trou prévu à cet effet. Etait-ce enfin le message de Dakus pour l'informer de la mort de Janis ? Fébrilement, il attrapa l'avion de papier au vol et le déplia. Son cœur manqua un battement : Suzanne Janis demandait à le voir. Maudit Bouffeur de cadavre. Il avait échoué. Il devait être prisonnier des Chasseurs maintenant. Au mieux, il était mort.

Samuel Dara se leva et sortit de son bureau sa baguette à la main. Il interpela plusieurs hommes en leur ordonnant de le suivre. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau d'accueil, Suzanne Janis se tenait debout, les bras le long du corps de façon détendu. Dara lui lança un regard acide.

« Ainsi vous êtes encore libre, fit-il.

-N'es-tu pas plus étonné de me voir vivante ? questionna Suzanne.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

-Depuis que je t'ai arrêté pour activité terroriste. Tu te souviens, Dara.

-C'est le passé. Maintenant, je suis le chef de la Police Magique, mandaté par le Ministre de la Magie.

-Erwan Riliam est un mage noir. En tant que tel, il doit être arrêté.

-Pour quel motif ?

-Coup d'état et magie noire.

-Une élection n'est pas un coup d'état.

-Si, quand on tente de s'attribuer un pouvoir supérieur au peuple.

-C'est une trahison. La sédition est un crime Suzanne Janis.

-La magie noire aussi. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir Samuel Dara.

-Arrêtez-la, ordonna t-il aux agents l'accompagnant.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de bouger, fit-elle en levant sa main libre. »

Aussitôt, du bout du couloir, des hommes en tenue de combat noire s'approchèrent appuyés par d'autres. En haut de leurs manches, l'insigne de la section AI s'animait. Les agents de la Police Magique eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils savaient que ces hommes étaient des experts en combat. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Seule l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique pouvait rivaliser avec eux.

Samuel Dara parut ulcéré.

« Bande de lâches ! s'écria t-il. Tous ceux qui refusent de m'obéir seront considérés comme des traîtres et en subiront les conséquences !

-Dans une guerre, les traîtres sont punis de mort, lança Gaël Defour en se détachant des autres. Vous avez perdu Dara. Nous sommes tous prêts à nous battre, mais pas pour vous ou Riliam. Pour le peuple que nous avons juré de défendre. »

Le visage rougi par la colère, Dara se mit à appeler :

« Farde ! Dicour ! Ferrenti ! »

Mais en vain, personne ne répondit.

« Les amis que vous avez amené avec vous en prenant ce poste ont été mis hors de combat, renseigna Defour. Vous avez perdu. »

Dara voulut lever sa baguette mais William Urdi fut plus rapide que lui et le désarma d'un Experliarmus.

Gaël Defour ordonna à deux agents de la Police Magique d'enfermer Dara dans une cellule. Il se tourna ensuite vers Suzanne Janis.

« La Police Magique est à vos ordres madame Janis, dit-il. »

L'aile est du Ministère était, désormais, sous le contrôle des Chasseurs. Suzanne Janis rejoignit Luc Fabre (accompagné des Oubliators) et Albert Chergnieux. Ils avaient érigé un muret pour contrer une éventuelle attaque venant du hall. De la position légèrement en retrait où ils étaient, les trois chefs de section des Chasseurs virent s'avancer les mages noirs de Janus. Et à leur tête, Erwan « Janus » Riliam lui-même.


	16. Cette Vie que tu aurais voulu

**CHAPITRE XVI : CETTE VIE QUE TU AURAIS VOULU**

Le temps était clair en cette matinée d'été. Pierrick était heureux d'être revenu dans ce pays qui l'avait vu grandir. Qui puis est pour une occasion aussi heureuse. Il se releva et regarda à côté de lui dans son lit. Il n'y avait personne mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Su était allée dormir chez ses parents. Une dernière fois. Il la verrait au moment de la cérémonie. Plus belle et souriante que jamais. Il l'aimait tant. Depuis ses huit ans. Il se souvenait encore comme-ci c'était hier du jour de leur premier baiser. Et aujourd'hui, après quatre de vie commune en France, ils allaient s'unir pour la vie. Enfin.

Pierrick se leva et alla faire sa toilette matinale. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle à manger où il fut accueillit par ses parents avec un sourire. Le majordome servit une tasse de thé au jeune homme.

« Un bon thé chinois, fit-il. En France, ils ont la manie du café.

-Moi, c'est le café qui me manque, avoua son père.

-Je t'en enverrai quand nous serons rentrés.

-Pas trop nerveux ? questionna sa mère.

-Pour l'instant non. Je peux te répondre tout à l'heure. »

Les plaisanteries et les rires allaient bon train. Pierrick parla à ses parents du déroulement de sa carrière professionnel aux Chasseurs. Il espérait bientôt pouvoir se présenter aux tests pour intégrer la section spéciale.

Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il se dit que ce devait être un serviteur mais se tourna quand même par habitude. Au lieu d'un serviteur il vit l'espace d'un instant un homme chauve aux yeux marrons le regarder avec profondeur et gravité. La moitié du visage de cet homme était horriblement brûlé et du sang coulait le long de son corps sur le sol. De son bras droit il tenait le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle avait visiblement été violentée avant de mourir. L'homme tendit sa main gauche vers Pierrick. Une main en lambeaux dont les doigts pendaient à des morceaux de chair noircis par la putréfaction. Le chauve ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Pierrick. »

Le regard terrifié et la respiration haletante, Pierrick se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier parut inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-il. »

Pierrick redirigea son regard vers le chauve. Mais il avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

« Je… j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. Là. J'ai dû rêver.

-Ça y est, la nervosité commence à te faire perdre les pédales ! sourit Gilles Chaldo.

-Ça doit être ça. »

Malgré tout, Pierrick ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout durant l'heure qui suivit.

Les préparatifs pour la cérémonie et la réception qui suivait se mettaient en place sous les ordres de Françoise Chaldo. La mère du futur marié démontrait une autorité insoupçonnée proche de la dictature. Bientôt, Liang, la mère de Su vint en renfort. Pierrick se doutait qu'elle n'était pas venu seule. Son mari, Peng prenait le thé en compagnie de Gilles Chaldo. Mais c'était surtout à Su que Pierrick pensait. Françoise avait alloué une chambre à la préparation de la mariée. Elle devait être entre les mains des servantes pour se faire belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour se glisser dans cette chambre et la voir. Mais s'il faisait ça, il se ferait certainement tué par sa mère. Il se contenta d'aller rejoindre son père et son futur beau-père.

Alors que l'heure de la cérémonie approchait, Pierrick alla se changer. Il avait opté pour une robe de sorcier verte claire. Il s'avança vers le miroir pour apprécier le résultat. Et une apparition le figea. Un homme blond que Pierrick reconnut comme étant un agent de la section S qu'il avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs du Département des Chasseurs se trouvait derrière lui. Il était horriblement blessé. Il lui manquait un bras et ses intestins se répandaient sur le sol par une ouverture à l'abdomen. Un de ses yeux pendait sur son visage, retenu à l'orbite par le nerf optique. Les lèvres du blessé remuaient. Il parlait mais aucun son ne sortit. Pierrick se retourna d'un coup. Mais il ne vit personne à part son père qui entrait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pierrick ? demanda Gilles en remarquant l'expression de son fils.

-Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia t-il. J'ai vu quelqu'un dans le miroir. Un homme blessé. Un homme que j'ai déjà vu. Un chasseur. Mais quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait personne.

-Comme ce matin ?

-Oui. Mais ce matin je ne le connaissais pas. Enfin je crois.

-Et qui était-ce cette fois-ci ?

-Je crois qu'il s'appelle Marus, Jonas Marus. Ses lèvres bougeaient. Il me parlait mais je n'ai rien entendu.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es nerveux et c'est tout à fait normal. Calme-toi, prend tout ton temps. Après tout, la cérémonie ne commencera pas sans toi. »

Gilles Chaldo ressortit. Pierrick s'assit dans un fauteuil et chercha à se calmer en fermant les yeux. Mais le visage de ces gens qu'il voyait depuis ce matin l'obsédait. Devinant qu'il ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose pour le moment, il se concentra pour se remémorer avec précision les mouvements des lèvres de la dernière apparition. Sa formation aux Chasseurs lui avait appris à lire sur les lèvres. Pour le peu, l'exercice était déjà difficile à la base mais là, il devait le faire à partir d'un souvenir fugace. Il revit l'homme. Puis parvint à ne voir que son visage. Puis ses lèvres.

« Pierrick… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?... Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé mourir ?... »

Pierrick ne comprenait rien. Il en conclut que son père avait raison : ce devait être la nervosité. Il se força à penser au bonheur qu'il ressentirait dans peu de temps, quand il serait uni pour la vie à la femme qu'il aimait.

L'heure arriva. Même si, par moment, il repensait aux hallucinations qu'il avait eu, ses pensés étaient principalement tournées vers Su. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais il devait encore attendre pour la voir. Qui était cet imbécile qui avait inventé cette stupide tradition disant que les mariés ne devaient pas se voir avant la cérémonie. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à une autre tradition : la nuit de noce.

Un tambourinement le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Pierrick, ça va être l'heure, lança la voix de son père. »

Pierrick ouvrit. Il était prêt. Enfin, peut-être…

La cérémonie se déroulait dans le jardin. Pour l'occasion, les deux mères l'avaient littéralement transformé. Partout, des rubans, des ballons formant des animaux fantastiques et colorés en mettaient plein les yeux aux invités. Mais Pierrick savait que le mieux restait à venir pour le soir.

Pour la cérémonie en elle-même, les deux fiancés avaient choisi de faire un mix entre leurs deux cultures. Pierrick attendrait à l'autel du Ciel et de la Terre que sa promise le rejoigne au son de la marche nuptiale au bras de son père. Le mage officiant prononcerait les paroles en chinois. Ils prieraient devant les tablettes des Anciens. Ils échangeraient leurs alliances. Et Pierrick ne soulèverait le voile qu'au dernier moment. Il savait déjà quelle serait la couleur de la robe de Su : rouge. Car en Asie, le blanc est la couleur du deuil.

Pierrick se dirigea vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Il voyait les dernières rangées de sièges où les invités discutaient en attendant. Mais alors qu'il marchait, il sentit une étrange sensation dans son dos. Comme le frôlement d'un vêtement. Il se retourna pour voir qui passait dans son dos. Personne. Il hocha la tête en se disant qu'il avait dû rêver. Mais en se tournant de nouveau vers sa destination, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme à la peau blafarde comme celle d'un cadavre. Pierrick était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu mais jamais parlé. C'était un homme roux avec des lunettes rectangulaires. Il était aux Chasseurs, dans la section IRIA. Que faisait-il là ? Pierrick était sûr de ne pas l'avoir invité. Il ne le connaissait que de vu. Il ignorait même son nom.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il. Vous êtes de la section IRIA, n'est-ce pas ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. C'est alors que Pierrick remarqua ses yeux vides d'expression, ils étaient décolorés. Comme ceux d'un cadavre. Et ses lunettes, le verre de gauche était brisé et la monture tordu. Avait-il heurté quelque chose ? Pierrick allait lui faire remarquer quand le roux leva une main vers lui. Une main aux doigts grisâtres et aux ongles noircis. Même s'il n'était chasseur que depuis trois ans, Pierrick avait vu des choses pas très belles. Les bas-fonds de ce monde se dévoilaient à lui petit à petit. Ainsi, il reconnut tout de suite un cadavre. Croyant à un inferi, Pierrick sortit sa baguette et bondit en arrière. Il savait comment combattre ce genre d'ennemi : le feu.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu Pierrick ? soupira le cadavre. »

« Pierrick ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air surpris où se lisait l'incompréhension. Pierrick reporta son attention sur le roux mais il avait disparu. Il regarda dans toutes les directions.

« Où est-il ? lança t-il.

-De qui tu parles ? questionna son père.

-De l'inferi.

-Pierrick, Je n'ai rien vu. Tu étais seul. »

Gilles s'approcha de son fils qui tournait sur lui-même frénétiquement.

« Pierrick, ça va, assura t-il. Ce n'est qu'un mariage. OK c'est le tien mais pas besoin de se mettre dans état pareil. »

Pierrick plongea dans les yeux de son père un regard empli de détresse.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? dit Pierrick. Je deviens fou !

-Tu as encore vu quelqu'un que tu connais ?

-Je ne le connais pas. Enfin, je l'ai déjà croisé dans les couloirs du Département mais c'est tout. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Mais lui me connaissais. Il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit la même chose que Marus tout à l'heure, me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas venu. Mais où voulaient-ils que j'aille ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils tous morts ?

-Calme-toi. Respire. Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien. Tu es juste nerveux. Ton grand-père m'a raconté qu'il avait failli s'évanouir en voyant ta grand-mère arrivé le jour de leur mariage. »

Pierrick ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Son père avait sûrement raison.

« Ça ira, assura t-il. Allons-y.

-Tu es sûr ? questionna Gilles. On peut retarder la cérémonie d'une heure si tu veux.

-Non, je ne veux pas faire attendre Su. On attend ça depuis tellement longtemps.

-Bien. »

Pierrick et Gilles remontèrent les travées jusqu'à l'autel sous les vivats des invités. Pierrick sourit. Personne ne sembla remarquer que son sourire était forcé. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son père, les trois visions qui l'avaient assailli depuis ce matin continuaient à lui occuper l'esprit. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'autel comportant les tablettes des Anciens. Il se releva à peine que l'orchestre se mit à entonner la marche nuptiale. Elle arrivait. Oubliant toutes ces visions inquiétantes, il se retourna. Habillée d'une magnifique robe chinoise de satin rouge, le visage dissimulé gracieusement sous un voile de même couleur, Su s'avançait vers l'autel à petits pas. Son père lui donnait le bras et souriait en ce jour de bonheur. Arrivé à un pas de l'autel, Peng tendit la main de sa fille à Pierrick. Ce dernier se saisit en douceur de la fine main de porcelaine. Les deux fiancés se tournèrent vers l'autel et s'agenouillèrent.

Pierrick ferma les yeux. Mais quelque chose troubla la quiétude dans laquelle il souhaitait se plonger. Une présence à la fois douce et violente. Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il releva la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Et sans prévenir, il se releva, s'attirant des regards surpris de la part de ses parents, de ceux de Su, des invités, et de Su elle-même. Une femme se tenait derrière l'autel. Sa peau était blafarde et ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Pierrick était sa ressemblance avec Su. Mis à part quelques détails physiques. Ses yeux noirs étaient voilés. Encore une vision de mort. Pierrick remarqua que la femme portait un enfant dans ses bras. Un bébé. Un enfant mort.

« Pierrick, appela Su. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était subjugué par cette vision.

« Pourquoi Pierrick ? soupira la femme. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Pourquoi nous as-tu laisser mourir ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Pierrick.

-C'est moi Su, fit Su de plus en plus inquiète.

-Je suis… M'as-tu oublié ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé mourir ? continua l'apparition.

-Allez-vous en ! s'écria Pierrick. Laissez-moi en paix !

-Tu dois choisir Pierrick, fit quelqu'un derrière lui. »

Pierrick se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme un reflet dans le miroir. Un reflet tout habillé de noir. Pierrick remarqua alors que le monde s'était figé autour de lui.

« Cette vie, continua l'homme en noir. C'est celle que tu aurais aimé avoir. Celle qui aurait été parfaite selon toi. Continuer à vivre en Chine jusqu'à la fin de tes études. Rentrer en France pour intégrer les Chasseurs. Epouser la fille dont tu étais amoureux depuis tes huit ans. Malheureusement, ce fut une tout autre voie qui s'ouvrit à toi. Une voie parsemée de mort et de malheur, c'est vrai. Mais aussi de bonheur. Comme une lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel de ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ? fit Pierrick. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu le droit à un bonheur simple, à une vie normale ? Etait-ce… ?

-Ton destin ? Non. Le destin n'existe pas. Nous sommes maitres de nos vies. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde n'est que le résultat des choix que nous faisons. Le destin, ce n'est rien d'autre que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs. Tu n'as pas choisi que tes parents ou que Su meurent, mais d'autres ont fait ce choix. Tu t'es laissé emporter par les choix des autres durant trop longtemps. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre ta vie en main.

-Et pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai apporté que le malheur.

-Non, tu te trompes. Tu as des amis qui comptent sur toi. Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas fait que le mal. Et il y a Chun. Elle t'attend. »

Pierrick se tourna de nouveau vers la femme tenant un bébé. Elle était maintenant entourée de tous ceux qui lui étaient apparus depuis ce matin. Maintenant il se souvenait de leurs noms. Thomas, Jonas et Franck. Ses amis. Il tenait à eux tous. Il aimait Chun plus que tout. De toute son âme.

« Su, m'as-tu pardonné ? fit Pierrick. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Et en plus je t'ai oubliée.

-C'est faux, dit Su. Tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Mais tu ne pouvais pas rester toute ta vie à te morfondre et à ressasser tout ce qui aurait dû se passer. Tu ne peux vivre dans ce rêve. Des gens t'attendent dans la vraie vie. Dans ta vie. Chun t'attend. Tu dois lui revenir. Elle t'aime. Et toi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je serais toujours dans ton cœur. Mais je ne dois pas être plus qu'un souvenir. Ton cœur lui appartient maintenant. Te pardonner ? Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tout ce que je veux : souviens-toi de moi. Mon cœur est éternel. »

Pierrick se tourna vers les invités. Ses parents lui souriaient.

« Nous sommes désolés d'avoir dû te mentir Pierrick, dit Gilles. Nous ne savions comment t'en parler. Ou plutôt, nous manquions de courage.

-Nous avons essayé de te donner autant d'amour que si tu avais été notre vrai fils, raconta Françoise. Et ça a marché, nous ne pensions même plus à tes véritables origines. Tu étais notre fils. Et tu l'es toujours. »

Pierrick fixa ceux qui avaient été ses parents.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir élevé. Grâce à vous, j'ai appris ce que c'était d'être un humain. C'est vrai que ce rêve est la vie que j'aurai voulu. Mais on m'attend ailleurs. »

Le jardin disparut, emportant les invités, les apparitions, les Chaldo et Su. Il était de nouveau dans la grotte étoilée. Seul Corvus était toujours présent. Sa main passa sur sa poitrine, là où une marque de naissance rougeâtre se dessinait sur sa peau. Maintenant, il se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. Il se souvenait ce qu'elle signifiait. Un Pentagramme inversé et une épée. Un symbole de magie noire et de Justice unit ensemble. Le symbole du projet Gladius.

« Je suis le fruit des amours improbables de la magie noire et de la Justice, dit-il.

-La magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, dit Corvus. Comme le Bien et le Mal, ce ne sont que des illusions de l'esprit. Rien n'est blanc ou noir. Ce monde n'est qu'un panache de gris. La seule chose qui importe c'est ce que nous désirons défendre, nos valeurs. Protéger, sauver des vies, ou au contraire les détruire, les asservir. Vivre pour les autres ou pour soi-même. Ce que nous appelons magie noire, je m'en suis servi durant mes combats contre ceux qui désiraient vivre au dépend des innocents. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Le pentagramme, qu'il soit inversé ou non est devenu pour beaucoup un symbole de mal. Mais il fut d'abord un symbole d'amour. Pour les grecques, il représentait la déesse Aphrodite, son étoile, la planète Vénus dessinant ce signe dans le ciel en quatre ans. »

Pierrick ne parla plus. Il se contenta de marcher vers la sortie sans lancer un seul regard vers Corvus.

« Bonne chance, Corbeau, lança ce dernier. »

Pierrick s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Suis-je toujours un Corbeau porteur de malheur ? dit-il. »

Corvus ricana.

« Tu sais, la croyance populaire disant que le corbeau porte malheur et est le messager de la Mort n'est vieille que de quelques siècles. A l'origine, cet oiseau est un symbole de création et de bienveillance. Il est même lié au soleil dans plusieurs cultures comme en Chine. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. La Lumière fut apporté par dix corbeaux et un corbeau à trois pattes fut le symbole impérial. Chez les peuples nomades, il est positif, chez les sédentaires il est négatif. Mais même les romains voyaient en lui un symbole d'espoir, son croassement signifiant demain. Si tu es symbole de malheur et de mort, ce n'est que pour ceux qui ont choisi de vivre par le malheur. Pour les autres, les innocents et les bienveillants, tu es l'espoir. Tu leur permets de voir au-delà du crépuscule. »

Pierrick ne répondit rien et partit. Corvus resta seul.

« Tu as toujours été notre espoir. »


	17. Folie

**CHAPITRE XVII : FOLIE**

Erwan Riliam, maintenant dévoilé sous sa véritable identité de Janus, se tenait en plein centre du hall. Suzanne Janis le fixait. Elle l'avait côtoyé à de multiples occasions sans se douter une seule seconde de sa véritable nature. Il est vrai que sa politique répressive envers les mages noirs lui avait valu à juste titre son surnom de « Sanglier », donnant l'impression de foncer sans réfléchir. Tout le contraire des mangemorts et des autres mages noirs. Maintenant, Suzanne se rendait compte qu'il avait tout calculé. Tout, pour prendre le pouvoir en éliminant tous les obstacles discrètement, les uns après les autres. Tout pour rester à l'abri de tous soupçons.

Janus était accompagné de plusieurs dizaines d'individus. Il avait réuni une véritable milice personnelle. Tous tenaient leur baguette à la main. Certains démontraient des signes flagrants de nervosité, mais pour certains, cela ressemblait plus à de l'excitation. Juste derrière Janus, se dressait, pâle comme un fantôme, ses yeux violets brillants d'un éclat de folie sanguinaire, Kylian Névris.

A sa vue, Suzanne espérait presque que la bataille s'engage. Elle voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Ce sale fantôme qui avait assassiné sa sœur : Jannick. Suzanne et Kylian étaient entrés presqu'en même temps aux Chasseurs. Seulement, lui entra à la section AI et elle à la IRIA. Puis ils tentèrent au même moment d'entrer dans la légendaire section S. Une épreuve qu'ils réussirent. Ils furent tous les deux placés sous la responsabilité du même agent : François Garde. Ce dernier leur apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Kylian avait un humour particulièrement cynique. Malgré ça, Suzanne et lui devinrent amis. Elle le présenta même à sa famille. C'est là qu'il rencontra Jannick. Il tomba amoureux d'elle et rapidement, ils se fiancèrent. Mais peu après, tout bascula. Lors d'une mission, Suzanne passa à deux doigts d'être tuée, elle ne fut heureusement que blessée. Kylian se considérait responsable de son état. Il estimait devoir gagner en puissance pour être en mesure de protéger ceux qui lui étaient proche. L'entraînement draconien auquel il s'astreint ne donnait pas de résultats assez rapides selon lui. Il se procura une potion interdite au marché noir : la potion de Puissance. Au fil du temps et des prises trop importantes de cette potion, son esprit se pervertit. Et il y a vingt ans, il disparut pour ne réapparaître que parmi les mangemorts. Jannick en fut détruite. Elle ne le revit plus durant dix ans. Mais un jour il revint. Sans aucune explication autre que sa folie, il était revenu uniquement pour assassiner celle qu'il avait aimée.

Suzanne comprenait un point qui lui avait toujours paru obscur : qui lui avait fourni la potion de Puissance ? Au début, il s'en était procuré auprès de simples revendeurs dans les rues. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se procurer une quantité telle qu'il en consommait, le prix en était prohibitif. Suzanne se souvint alors que Kylian avait reçu pour mission de protéger une personnalité politique montante ayant ses chances pour devenir Ministre de la Magie à l'époque. Cette personnalité n'était autre qu'Erwan Riliam.

Autour de Suzanne se tenait Luc Fabre et Gaël Defour. Le commandant en second de la Brigade des Oubliators, Victor Fergeot, se tenait juste derrière elle. Une barricade de fortune avait été construite en travers de l'unique accès reliant le hall et l'aile Est. Elle était gardé par un groupe d'assaut de la section AI commandé par Albert Chergnieux posté un genou à terre.

« Ne bougez pas, ordonna t-elle. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il se rendra, dit Fabre. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous il me semble.

-Nous avons toujours suivi des règles, dans la paix comme dans la guerre. Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous devons leur tourner le dos.

-Le problème, c'est que dans ce monde, pour faire gagner nos idéaux, il faut souvent faire le contraire de ce qu'ils préconisent.

-Attendez. C'est tout ce que je demande.

-Je vous couvre, assura Chergnieux. »

Suzanne enjamba la barricade et s'avança vers Janus en levant les mains pour démontrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. Janus murmura quelque chose à Névris et s'avança seul vers Suzanne. Ils stoppèrent à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Le visage de Suzanne ne démontrait aucune émotion. Elle ne voulait laisser aucune ouverture à son ennemi. Le visage de Janus se fendit d'un léger sourire. Comment pouvait-il se moquer ainsi de ses adversaires ?

« Suzanne Janis, que signifie cette mobilisation ? questionna Janus. Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Dakus ait organisé un exercice.

-Dakus est mort, annonça t-elle. Si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort, rendez-vous sans plus tarder. »

Elle n'espérait même pas qu'il y réfléchisse. Elle connaissait assez les mages noirs pour savoir qu'ils étaient trop confiants en leurs capacités. Cela en avait perdu plus d'un. Leur soi-disant supériorité les avait menés à leur perte. Mais dans le cas de Janus, elle n'était pas aussi sûre de compté sur une arrogance mal placée. Il savait se montrer réaliste et attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Il l'avait fait durant plusieurs décennies, presque un siècle. Il était loin d'être un simple mangemort comme Malgéus. S'il ne se rendait pas, c'était qu'il était sûr de sa victoire. Il en avait sûrement réglée les moindres détails.

La réponse de Janus commença par un élargissement de son sourire.

« Vous êtes intelligente Suzanne, dit-il. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous mentir en disant que vous avez chamboulé mes plans en tuant Dakus. Il était tout sauf irremplaçable. A vrai dire, je m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas été tué plus tôt.

-Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, fit Suzanne. Nous ne tuons que lorsque nous y sommes obligés. Mais pour Dakus, la guerre était déclarée. Et à la guerre, il ne faut avoir aucune pitié. Malgré tout, je me devais de vous proposer une alternative : la reddition.

-Je peux faire de même : rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

-Se rendre. Pourquoi ? Pour vivre en esclave sous votre dictature ?

-Je n'ai même pas commencé réellement à régner et vous me jugez déjà comme un tyran.

-J'ai vu ce que vous proposiez comme changements dans nos lois : la magie noire serait autorisée, certains crimes envers les moldus ne seraient plus sanctionnés. Vous faîtes comme Vous-savez-qui, vous vous servez de la frustration d'une partie de la population sorcière pour asseoir votre domination. Que voulez-vous en fin de compte ?

-Ce que je veux ? C'est simple : je veux que notre peuple, les Sorciers, mais également l'ensemble du Monde Magique, les Centaures, les Elfes, les Tritons, les Géants et tous ceux que je ne cite pas reprennent leurs places dans ce monde. Car nous n'étions qu'un seul monde à l'origine, que nous soyons doté de pouvoirs magiques ou non. Nous autres, Sorciers, nous pouvions user de nos dons sans peur d'être découvert car tous connaissaient notre existence et nous acceptaient. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que nous prenions peur quand quelques moldus scandèrent que nous étions des œuvres du Malin ? Il aurait suffit que nous imposions notre droit de vivre dans la Lumière. Mais des lâches, tenant les rênes du pouvoir, en ont décidé autrement. Ils ont préféré forcer notre monde à se terrer comme des criminels. Nous nous sommes jeté nous-mêmes dans notre propre prison. Et les quelques rares individus qui se levèrent contre ça furent bâillonnés, leurs paroles libertaires furent prises pour des allégations anti-moldues. Les plus motivés n'hésitèrent pas à se mettre plusieurs fois entre les Moldus et nos semblables quand ceux-ci étaient en danger. Et souvent, ces sauveurs furent obligés d'avoir recours à l'usage de certaines formes de magies. Ces magies, qu'elles furent salvatrices pour notre peuple ne fut même pas pris en compte, elles furent classées sous le terme : « Magie Noire ». Un terme totalement nouveau mais qui fut vite adopté. Mais les conséquences de ce classement furent terribles pour nous. Ça nous a affaiblis vis-à-vis des Moldus. Et cela à forcer d'éminents chercheurs en Sorcellerie à se cacher ou à être traiter de parias par ceux qui auraient dû les aduler. Ceux qui ont sauvé tant des nôtres furent pourchassés par les autorités et enfermés. Je veux les réhabiliter, qu'ils reçoivent les Honneurs qui leurs ont étés refusés jusqu'à maintenant.

-Beaucoup se sont servis de la magie noire pour commettre des crimes ignobles, lança Suzanne. Ceux-ci seront-ils aussi honorer ?

-Est-ce un crime que de vouloir vivre libre ?

-Ne vous cachez pas derrière une excuse si pitoyable ! La Magie Noire n'a pas été interdite à la légère. Les rituels, les sortilèges et toutes les sciences magiques qui en découlent ne mènent qu'à la destruction ou se servent de la destruction pour contrer les lois naturelles. Vous-savez-qui souhaitait vaincre la Mort elle-même, briser le cycle de la vie pour son intérêt personnel. Vous êtes pareil ! Vous vous servez de la frustration de la population pour mieux l'asservir. Nous vivons cachés, mais pas par peur des Moldus. Par notre absence, nous les protégeons de nous-mêmes. Auraient-ils atteint un tel niveau technologique et social avec notre présence ? Je ne le sais pas mais je peux imaginer que non. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est régner comme un Roi sur toute la planète, sur les deux mondes.

-Pas comme un Roi, comme un Dieu. »

A ces mots, Suzanne comprit. Janus possédait un point commun de plus avec tous les autres mages noirs. Outre le fait qu'il ne reculait pas devant l'utilisation de la Magie Noire, il était fou. Mais elle devait évaluer jusqu'à quel point.

« Un Dieu, rien que ça ! fit-elle. Et que ferez-vous de ceux qui refuseront de vous suivre ?

-Il faut bien savoir faire des sacrifices pour maintenir l'ordre, continua t-il. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ce n'est parce que je compte abroger certaines lois que je suis pour l'anarchie. Plus de liberté, mais en contrepartie, je veux qu'on m'obéisse totalement. »

Suzanne en était maintenant sûre : Janus était totalement fou. Il mènera les deux mondes à leur perte. Il fallait l'arrêter quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Je ne vois venir que la voie du combat pour vous empêcher de nuire, dit Suzanne.

-Nous savons tout les deux que vous n'oserez jamais aller jusqu'au bout, sourit Janus d'un air mauvais. Vous avez un code. »

D'un geste vif, Suzanne sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Janus.

« Nous sommes en guerre, annonça t-elle. Les règles, le code, nous les oublierons le temps de ce conflit. »

Les mages noirs montèrent d'un cran dans la tension. La plupart n'étaient pas habitués aux batailles rangées. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils devraient se battre contre des professionnels du combat. Des hommes entraînés de la façon la plus exigeante de tous le Ministère.

Loin de se dérober, Janus parut s'amuser de la situation. Il ne fit aucun mouvement vers sa baguette.

« Comme vous voudrez mademoiselle Janis, dit-il. Je voulais commencer à régner dans la paix et l'union de toutes les créatures magiques. Mais soit, s'il faut commencer par la guerre et la mort. Allons-y. Névris. »

Le mage noir aux yeux violets leva sa baguette vers Suzanne, un rayon rouge s'étira de son extrémité.

« Protego ! s'écria Suzanne pour se protéger.

-Stupéfix, scandèrent en même temps plusieurs voix. »

Des deux côtés se fut un véritable feu d'artifice d'éclairs magiques. Des éclairs rouges fusèrent depuis les rangs des Chasseurs. Du côté des mages noirs, il y eut plus de verts. Les éclairs se rencontraient parfois en embrasement formidable.

Suzanne courut se mettre à l'abri en continuant à se protéger derrière un bouclier. Névris continua à la canarder de divers maléfices en souriant de la voir s'enfuir. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux éclairs multicolores qui sifflaient autour de lui. Une fois à l'abri, Suzanne évalua d'un regard la situation. Les Chasseurs avançaient en trois directions : par la droite, la gauche et le centre. Les mages noirs préférèrent reculer dés que Janus quitta le hall sans lancer un seul regard à ses ennemis. Suzanne comprit la tactique qu'allaient appliquer les mages noirs. Ils voulaient attirer les Chasseurs dans une guérilla de couloirs pour diminuer leur nombre petit à petit. Suzanne vit Névris continuer d'avancer vers elle. Le groupe de Chasseurs qui progressait par la droite le prit pour cible. Névris sauta pour éviter les tirs et se cacher derrière une colonne. Il surgit d'un coup en enchaînant plusieurs Avada Kedavra dont aucun ne manqua sa cible. Tout le groupe allait être décimé. Suzanne sortit de sa planque et interrompit Névris d'un maléfice qui claqua à ses pieds.

« Rejoignez les autres, ordonna Suzanne. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Les Chasseurs s'éloignèrent sans quitter Névris des yeux.

Kylian Névris fixait Suzanne de ses yeux violets. Les deux ennemis attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient du mal à croire que tout serait fini ce soir. Car c'était inéluctable : un d'entre eux, peut-être même les deux, mourraient ce soir. Suzanne savait Névris puissant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il perde le contrôle de cette puissance acquise artificiellement. Et la folie qui s'était emparée de son esprit ne lui permettait pas de se rendre compte de cet état de fait. Suzanne devait se servir de ça à son avantage.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre, dit Névris calmement. Je suis devenu bien trop puissant pour toi.

-Quelle vanité Kylian ! se moqua t-elle. Tu n'as donc pas encore compris qu'un combat n'est jamais gagné d'avance.

-Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison. »

Kylian tendit sa baguette vers Suzanne. Une explosion retentit aux pieds de la chef de la section S, l'enveloppant complètement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Névris alors que le nuage de poussières l'empêchait de voir le résultat de son maléfice. Un claquement de fouet résonna juste derrière lui. Il leva le bras pour bloquer le coup de pied circulaire qui venait de son dos vers son visage. Sans même regarder, il lança son talon vers l'arrière et percuta violement la cage thoracique de Suzanne. Il se retourna enfin et amplifia l'effet de son coup de talon d'un Repulso. Suzanne fit un vol plané pour aller percuter un mur.

Suzanne parvint à se relever malgré le choc. Kylian la toisait en souriant. Il dressa sa baguette vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire autant, et la plaqua au mur. Elle ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger.

« Je pourrai te tuer tout de suite, dit Névris. Mais pourquoi se presser quand je peux prendre mon temps.

-Tu regretteras de ne pas en finir tout de suite, cracha t-elle. »

Névris explosa dans un rire guttural.

« J'ai pris mon temps pour tuer ta sœur, continua t-il. Je le prendrais aussi avec toi. Je trouve ça juste. »

Suzanne n'eut pas le temps de penser que le sens de la Justice de Névris était passablement perverti qu'il appliqua le sortilège Doloris sur elle, lui arrachant un horrible hurlement en même temps que lui riait à gorge déployée. Comment pouvait-il infliger autant de souffrances en riant ?


	18. De la Violence la plus Pure

**CHAPITRE XVIII : DE LA VIOLENCE LA PLUS PURE**

Pierrick Chaldo réapparut au village d'Andrei. Guillaume Degard et Massil vinrent tout de suite à sa rencontre. Massil asséna tout de suite le Corbeau de commentaires :

« Vous avez beau être un membre de la section S des Chasseurs, vous n'avez aucun ordre à nous donner. Nous sommes mandatés par le Ministre lui-même. Nous allons maintenant ramener cette enfant avec nous si sa mère le veut bien.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'ordre à recevoir de moi, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? fit Pierrick.

-J'ai insisté pour qu'on vous attende, expliqua Degard. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

-C'est personnel. Mais maintenant j'y vois plus clair. Je vais retourner en France pour éclaircir cette affaire. Quelque chose n'est pas normale. En attendant, laissez Andrei ici.

-Je vous ai dit que nous n'avions pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! s'exclama Massil.

-Massil, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous bloquer ici par un sortilège anti-transplanage. Et je peux vous assurer que Degard ne pourra pas vous en libérer.

-Vous douter du Ministère ou du Ministre ? questionna Degard.

-Des deux. Je vais revenir. Donnez-moi juste quelques heures. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Pierrick transplana. Massil s'approcha de Degard.

« Nous allons encore attendre ? demanda t-il.

-En effet, répondit Degard.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu lui accordes autant de crédit ?

-N'as-tu pas remarqué son regard ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû remarquer ?

-Il a changé. Entre hier avant qu'il ne parte pour cette Grotte aux Etoiles et aujourd'hui, quelque chose à dû lui être arrivé. Hier, il était vide. Mais aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas, il était…vivant. »

Thomas Zimong attendait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il trépignait d'impatience. Et en même temps, il espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans combattre. Mais il savait d'expérience que ce genre de situation avait peu de chance de se terminer ainsi.

En attendant, il profitait du moindre moment de libre pour tenir compagnie à Laura et Hans. Et il devait bien s'avouer à lui-même que voir Marion lui faisait du bien. Le comprenant très bien, Hermione avait invité Thomas à revenir quand il le désirait. Elle savait que la présence du professeur était rassurante pour Laura. Cette dernière aurait pu retourner à l'Académie mais elle refusait tout net de laisser Hans seul. Même si celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait seul puisqu'il s'occupait de Frida. Il attendait juste d'être sûr que la fillette puisse rester plusieurs semaines d'affilées avec Hermione sans lui. Mais à vrai dire, il pensait même sérieusement à écrire au professeur Tréveune pour lui demander la possibilité de prendre une année sabbatique. Hans savait que pour cela, il aurait l'appui de Thomas mais il attendait avant de prendre une décision définitive. Auquel cas, il convaincrait Laura de retourner sans lui à Beauxbâtons.

Le soir tombait à peine. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table de la salle à manger. La conversation était détendue et quelques rires parvenaient à s'élever. Marion souriait encore timidement. Elle se sentait frissonner quand la main de Thomas l'effleurait par inadvertance. Un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir emplissait son esprit et son cœur quand le jeune professeur se trouvait près d'elle. Remarquait-elle seulement que ce dernier rosissait légèrement quand elle lui souriait ? En fait, seule Laura parut remarquer le manège et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Marion leva les yeux et les tourna en direction de l'extérieur. Thomas commençait à être habitué de la voir regarder vers un mur en donnant l'impression de voir à travers.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna t-il.

-Pygargue, dit-elle simplement. Il est là. »

En effet, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Thomas alla ouvrir.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Yann Firvel. Thomas s'attendait à voir son éternel sourire moqueur mais Yann avait le visage grave.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le dragoniar.

-La guerre vient de commencer, annonça Yann. Les Chasseurs se sont soulevés contre le Ministre. Il semblerait que ce soit lui Janus. Les combats font rage au Ministère. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-J'ai une famille à protéger maintenant. Je ne compte pas laisser ce pays sombrer dans le chaos. J'y vais. Je vais prêter main forte aux Chasseurs.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es plus moldu que sorcier.

-Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il se passera avant que les moldus ne soient inquiétés par Janus ?

-Allons-y alors.

-Thomas, appela Laura. Tu vas te battre ?

-Il le faut petite sœur, dit Thomas. Je dois vous protéger, protéger mes élèves et bien d'autres. »

Laura baissa les yeux. Elle craignait de perdre son frère à peine après avoir découvert son existence. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit les bras de son grand frère l'entourer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, murmura t-il. Je ne compte pas mourir. Je reviendrai. »

Un claquement de fouet retentit et une voix que Thomas n'espérait plus entendre.

« Nous reviendrons mon ami. »

Thomas se retourna et découvrit avec plaisir Pierrick, souriant légèrement, devant lui.

« Où étais-tu passé ? questionna le professeur.

-Désolé, je me suis perdu, dit Pierrick.

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là, fit Yann.

-Pierrick, je dois te dire, continua Thomas. Chun…

-Plus tard, coupa le Corbeau. Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qui se passe. »

Yann exposa la situation à Pierrick.

« Ainsi, l'ennemi était parmi nous, dit Pierrick à la fin de l'explication. Très bien. Allons-y. »

Ils allaient partir quand une main douce et gracile vint se saisir de celle de Thomas. Le professeur se tourna et sourit en plongeant dans les yeux de nacre de Marion. Il lui fit face et lui prit son autre main.

« Je vais revenir, assura t-il. »

Marion ne parvint pas à sourire. Elle avait peur. Une sensation inhabituelle pour elle. Surtout que cette peur n'était pas comme la dernière qu'elle avait ressentie. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle. Elle avait peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Celui pour qui son cœur battait si fort. Elle voulait aller avec lui mais elle savait que lui, ne le voulait pas.

Thomas lâcha les mains de la jeune fille et s'avança vers Pierrick et Yann qui l'attendaient. Il s'arrêta quand un voile blanc impalpable apparut devant lui. Le voile prit rapidement une consistance solide et prit la forme de Marion. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et entoura son cou de ses bras pâles.

« Elle a la fraîcheur d'une brise d'été. »

C'est ce que pensa Thomas alors qu'il se rendait compte que Marion l'embrassait. Son cœur s'emballait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour approfondir le baiser. Oui, il reviendrait. Il reviendrait pour elle.

Lorsqu'il quitta les bras de Marion, il ne se retourna pas. Il craignait de ne plus vouloir partir combattre. Mais il le devait. Il s'accrocha au bras de Pierrick et les trois hommes transplanèrent.

Marion demeura immobile à fixer l'endroit où était Thomas encore quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne détourna les yeux que lorsque Laura vint la prendre par les épaules en souriant.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi et pour lui, dit Laura.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse qu'avant de l'embrasser, fit Marion. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Et maintenant…

-Tu voudrais le faire tout le temps.

-Oui.

-Tu pourras. Quand il reviendra. »

La bataille faisait rage dans le hall et les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Les équipes AI des Chasseurs et celles de l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique progressaient et attaquaient de façon méthodique. Les mages noirs qui s'opposaient à eux n'étaient pas en reste. Bien que moins travailler, leurs déplacements et leurs tactiques demeuraient efficaces, signe que Janus avait préparé cette bataille en entraînant ses troupes. Chergnieux devait donner des ordres tout en se défendant. Il ordonna à un de ses chasseurs de se poster à l'angle d'un couloir situé à deux mètres de lui pour pouvoir donner ses instructions à William Urdi sans être gêner par les sortilèges ennemis qui claquaient non loin.

« Ils nous bloquent dans tous les couloirs, renseigna Urdi. Nous n'arrivons pas à les affaiblir assez pour avancer. Quand un est neutralisé, un autre le remplace et un autre le ranime. J'ai déjà perdu quatre hommes.

-Janus a levé un champ anti-transplanage pour nous empêcher de les surprendre par derrière, dit Chergnieux. Au moins, ça les empêche eux aussi de nous prendre en traître. Il faut trouver… »

Chergnieux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme qu'il avait placé à l'angle venait de recevoir un éclair vert et tomba raide mort. Aussitôt, des mages noirs débouchèrent et canardèrent à tout va. Urdi eut le réflexe de lever un bouclier pour les protéger lui et Chergnieux. Un autre chasseur tomba à côté d'eux. Chergnieux quitta la protection du bouclier en hurlant malgré l'injonction d'Urdi lui disant de revenir. Un éclair vert lui frôla l'épaule mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Une fois au contact, il se saisit du poignet armé d'un ennemi et d'une torsion le projeta au sol. Sa main armée de sa baguette s'était tendu dans le même temps vers l'abdomen d'un autre.

« COFRINGO ! cria t-il. »

Le corps du sorcier maléfique explosa en charpie, arrosant de viscères et de fluides ses camarades.

Chergnieux écrasa du pied le visage de celui qu'il avait projeté jusqu'à percevoir un craquement sinistre indiquant que les cervicales avaient cédé. Un troisième lui mit sa baguette sur la tempe. Loin de démontrer de la peur, Chergnieux écarta immédiatement l'artéfact et se glissa, par un déplacement rapide, dans le dos du mage noir. Il appliqua le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge et d'un simple sortilège de découpe, lui trancha les carotides. Le sang gicla à plus de deux mètres.

Chergnieux s'assura qu'il ne restait plus de mage noir à porter et revint vers Urdi en donnant l'ordre à un binôme de se poster à l'angle repris.

« Il ne faut pas hésiter, dit Chergnieux. C'est une guerre. On n'est pas là pour faire des prisonniers. Attaquez pour tuer.

-Il a raison, lança une voix. »

Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers Georges Nide accompagné de Jonas Marus.

« Seule la Mort peut les arrêter, continua Nide. Comme elle seule pourra-nous empêcher de tout faire pour les vaincre.

-Content de vous revoir Nide, dit Chergnieux. Vous voulez prendre les commandes de l'assaut je présume.

-Non. Je ne suis plus le chef de la section AI. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait du bon travail jusqu'à maintenant.

-Cela ne fait qu'une journée.

-Et tu as déjà gagné l'estime de tes hommes. Ça se voit dans leur regard quand ils se tournent vers toi. Il est temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite. Mais je refuse de me reposer tant qu'il y aura un fidèle de Janus en activité. Je suis sous tes ordres Albert.

-Prenez le commandement des groupes 5 et 6. William, tu continues avec les 3 et 4. Avancez chacun par un couloir.

-OK, acquiesça Nide. Au fait, où est Suzanne ?

-Elle se battait contre Névris dans le hall la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue.

-Je vois. Espérons qu'elle en sorte vivante. »

A l'extérieur du Ministère, un claquement de fouet retentit. Les trois hommes regardèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi n'est-on pas dans le Ministère ? questionna Thomas.

-On a été détourné par un champ anti-transplanage, répondit Pierrick. Janus ne doit pas vouloir que ses ennemis s'enfuient.

-C'est une arme à double-tranchant, fit remarquer Yann. Lui non plus ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

-On va rentrer par l'entrée des visiteurs, indiqua le Corbeau. »

Pierrick s'approcha d'une porte condamnée par des planches de bois. Il frappa trois fois la planche du bas, quatre fois la quatrième en partant du bas, une fois la septième et finit par un dernier coup dans celle du bas. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Ils ont peut-être changé les serrures, sourit malicieusement Yann.

-Toutes les entrées et sorties sont bloquées, dit Pierrick.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Pierrick sortit sa baguette et fit exploser les planches, libérant le passage.

« Pas très discret, fit Yann. Mais au moins c'est ouvert.

-Tenez-vous prêts à combattre, ordonna Pierrick. »

Thomas dégaina son sabre chinois. Il n'éveilla pas ses pouvoirs dragoniars, sa nature de sang-mêlé ne lui permettait pas d'en abuser sans se fatiguer. Il devait les économiser. Yann sortit son Beretta 92. Il en retira le chargeur pour vérifier qu'il était plein, le réenclencha et tira la glissière en arrière avant de la lâcher pour l'armer. Pierrick sortit une deuxième baguette.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en ambiance tactique sans rencontrer de résistance. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au hall. Et là, un spectacle digne de l'Apocalypse s'offrit à leurs yeux. Des corps jonchaient le dallage de marbre blanc sur lequel s'écoulaient des rivières de sang. Certains corps étaient démembrés ou même éclatés. Des blessés, des stupéfixés et des assommés gisaient sur le sol froid sans se soucier du liquide ocre qui maculait leurs vêtements. Les victimes venaient de différents services de l'aile Est : des Chasseurs, des policiers et des oubliators. D'autres devaient être des mages noirs de Janus. La statue bleue cristalline qui se dressait habituellement au centre du hall s'était répandue un peu partout sous le coup d'un ou plusieurs maléfices perdus. L'essence même de la guerre s'offrait à eux. Une essence de violence.

De la violence la plus pure…


	19. Anarkia

**CHAPITRE XIX : ANARKIA**

Pierrick, Yann et Thomas ne restèrent pas longtemps fascinés par cette vision d'horreur. Il devait rejoindre les combats au plus vite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas auprès des hommes blessés qui gémissaient au sol. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Par contre un cri de douleur accompagné d'un rire malsain et d'où transparaissait la folie résonna dans le hall. L'origine venait d'une porte double dont l'un des battants était de travers, ne tenant plus que par un seul gond. Ce rire. Aucun des trois hommes n'ignorait l'identité de son détenteur. Kylian Névris. Quand aux hurlements de douleur, ils étaient tellement déformés par la souffrance que personne ne pouvait reconnaître son émetteur.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit Pierrick en faisant un pas dans la direction mais il fut arrêter par Thomas.

-Non, interdit le dragoniar. Tu as une autre cible. On ignore quels pouvoirs possèdent Janus. Tu es sûrement le plus à même de l'éliminer. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce malade. Il a tué la famille de Hans et celle de Frida. Il les a torturés. Je vais lui faire payer pour tout.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Yann.

-Ça ira. Va aider les autres toi aussi.

-Surtout ne le sous-estime pas, finit Pierrick en continuant vers la bataille avec Yann. »

Thomas Zimong s'avança dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle donnait sur une pièce rectangulaire qui devait être une sorte de salle d'attente. Névris se tenait debout, quasiment en plein centre. Sa baguette pointait sur Suzanne Janis recroquevillé contre le mur du fond. Thomas avait de la peine à la reconnaître tellement son visage était tuméfié et recouvert de sang et d'écorchures. Ses cheveux plaquaient contre son crâne, collés par l'hémoglobine noirci. Ses paupières avaient tellement gonflé qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. Son corps était pris de convulsion sous le joug du sortilège de torture que lui infligeait le mage noir.

Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux devinrent dorés, il tendit la main et un éclair rouge en surgit. Névris perçut au dernier moment le sifflement déchirant de l'éclair. Il bondit en arrière par réflexe. Suzanne se relâcha complètement sur le sol, la torture ayant été interrompue. Névris tourna son regard violacé vers le dragoniar dont les yeux reprenaient déjà leur teinte habituelle. Le sourire de Névris avait vraiment quelque chose de dérangeant.

« Le professeur Thomas Zimong, dit-il. Quelle surprise ! Je pensais que vous préféreriez rester avec votre famille.

-Je suis là où je dois être, lança Thomas. Pour les protéger, je dois me battre.

-Quel courage ! fit Névris d'un ton ironique. Seulement il n'y aura rien d'autre ici pour vous que la mort.

-Oui. La tienne et celle de tes copains. »

Le rire de Névris éclata encore plus fou que précédemment. Il était vraiment un dément pour que sa propre mort le fasse s'esclaffer ainsi.

« La mort, dit-il. Oui bien sûr. Alors pourquoi attendre ? »

La tension était palpable entre les deux ennemis malgré le sourire malsain de Névris. Le sorcier aux yeux violets garda ses bras le long du corps dans une posture naturelle. Mais Thomas savait qu'il demeurait vigilant. Comme lui disait sa mère en lui enseignant le Ngam Lung Quan : « Le débutant usera de la garde, le maître partira d'une posture naturelle ». Névris avait des années de combat derrière lui. Il avait torturé et tué plus que de raison. Thomas n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le vaincre. Mais il ne pouvait reculer. Pas maintenant. Il avait tant de gens à protéger. Ses élèves, ses amis Pierrick, Yann, Hans, sa sœur Laura, Hermione, et Marion, sa légère fleur blanche. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils à s'observer ? Qui sait ? Suzanne Janis s'était glissé contre le mur et attendait le premier coup. Ce fut Thomas qui l'envoya. Ses yeux devinrent dorés, signe qu'il éveillait ses pouvoirs dragoniars. Il tendit la main et un éclair vert s'étira vers le mage noir. Celui-ci parvint à esquiver d'un bond sur le côté mais il se fit surprendre par un coup de pied sauté latéral qui le percuta à la mâchoire. Le dragoniar enchaîna avec un coup de sabre mais il ne rencontra que la baguette de Névris devenue aussi dure que l'acier. Son sourire goguenard accroché à ses lèvres pâles, Névris repoussa Thomas en arrière d'un coup de genou à l'abdomen. Il continua avec un uppercut à la pointe du menton et un coup de pied retourné direct au visage pour le propulser encore plus loin. Il tendit sa baguette en hurlant :

« Cofringo ! »

L'explosion ricocha contre le plat de la lame du sabre que Thomas avait renforcé par magie et mis en opposition. Le contre fut immédiat avec un éclair rouge qui ne rencontra que la baguette de Névris, l'annulant d'un mouvement coulé.

« Impressionnant, sourit Névris d'un air gourmand. Je savais que le combat serait intéressant. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en profiter autant que je le voudrais. J'ai une guerre a gagné pour mon maître.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser la victoire, cracha Thomas.

-Ça tu n'y pourras rien. La victoire est déjà notre. »

Thomas ne supporta pas la dernière injonction de Névris. Il lança un nouvel éclair mortel, annulé par son adversaire. Il bondit en avant, effectuant un salto avant pour venir frapper de tout son poids d'un coup de sabre de haut en bas. Névris se contenta de reculer d'un pas pour l'éviter et contre-attaqua d'un puissant crochet à la tempe qui envoya le professeur au sol. Malgré tout il ne se laissa pas endormir et bien qu'à terre, il se remit sur pieds en pivotant, balayant le mage noir. Les deux combattants continuaient leur joute au sol, se rendant coup pour coup, maléfice pour maléfice, s'esquivant et se bloquant mutuellement. Thomas parvint à percuter la tête de Névris d'un coup de talon retourné mais le mage noir contra immédiatement d'un coup de coude à l'épine nasale en cassant la distance. Finalement, Névris posa le bout de sa baguette sur le torse de Thomas alors que le dragoniar faisait de même de sa paume sur celui du mage noir. Ils firent deux Repulso simultanés et furent tous deux projetés chacun dans une direction jusqu'à percuter durement les murs et retomber lourdement au sol.

Les deux guerriers se relevèrent sans se lâcher des yeux. Névris avait perdu son sourire et grimaçait l'air furieux. Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas mené largement durant un combat, la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était au mois de janvier contre le Corbeau. Et ce simple professeur de défense contre les forces du mal démontrait une ténacité capable de le faire douter de sa puissance. Etait-ce ça la puissance légendaire du peuple Dragon ? Et pourtant, ce Thomas Zimong n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, qu'un batard de sorcier et de dragoniar. Il ne pouvait le vaincre, lui qui était de sang-pur. La victoire lui appartiendrait.

Chergnieux poussait ses hommes à avancer. Il le fallait. Un moldu chinois nommé Sun Tzu a dit un jour qu'aucune guerre longue n'était profitable, même pour le vainqueur. Il avait entièrement raison. En repensant à cette citation, Chergnieux pensa à Pierrick Chaldo. Malgré la certaine aversion qu'il ressentait pour le Corbeau, il aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Il aurait été plus qu'utile. Mais il devait se débrouiller sans lui.

Il donna des ordres au groupe 1, il devait investir la prochaine pièce en longeant le mur à droite, neutralisant la menace ennemie, barricadée derrière un muret dressé en plein centre, par un feu nourri. La précision n'était pas le maître mot, il devait forcer les mages noires à se mettre à couvert le temps que le groupe 2 entre en longeant le mur de gauche pour pouvoir leur tomber dessus en revers. Le groupe 1 se mit en place à l'entrée. Le premier du groupe sortit une fiole contenant une potion rouge. Il lança la fiole dans la pièce, se cachant les yeux aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se fracassa contre le sol, un flash de lumière aveuglant emplit l'espace. Des cris de surprise se firent entendre. Le groupe 1 fonça sans hésitation, canardant à tout va. Chergnieux risqua un coup d'œil, les mages noirs étaient fixés. Il ordonna au groupe 2 d'agir. Sans démontrer plus d'hésitation que le groupe précédent, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Mais alors qu'ils tentaient de contourner le muret, appuyé par le groupe 1, d'autres sortilèges venant de la porte située de l'autre côté les atteignirent. Deux chasseurs tombèrent morts. Certains chasseurs du groupe 1 tentèrent de faire cesser ce tir mais les mages noirs se servaient de la porte comme une meurtrière. Chergnieux allait ordonner la retraite quand un coup de feu retentit de la porte d'où il venait, faisant taire un des mages noirs. Chergnieux se tourna vers la source des coups de feu et découvrit Yann Firvel s'avançant, son pistolet pointé vers l'autre porte.

« On reste et on continue ! hurla t-il à ses hommes. Avada Kedavra ! »

L'échange de maléfice s'intensifia. Les ennemis cachés derrière le muret furent tous neutralisés ou éliminés.

Chergnieux fit signe au groupe 1 de se placé à son tour derrière le muret de sorte de mettre en place une base d'appui face à la seconde porte. Mais les mages noirs intensifièrent leurs efforts. Plusieurs chasseurs tombèrent. Chergnieux fut touché par un rayon rouge lui entaillant l'épaule profondément. Un éclair vert s'allongea vers lui mais fut arrêté in extremis par un charme du bouclier. Chergnieux regarda dans la direction de son sauveur. Il crut qu'il rêvait. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Pierrick Chaldo se tenait, le regard sombre pointé vers l'autre porte. Le Corbeau bondit en avant, se transformant en oiseau noir. Il plana jusqu'au bastion des ennemis, esquivant les éclairs des maléfices. Il passa l'embrasure et disparut dans l'ombre. Des cris de surprise se firent entendre en même temps que le feu magique des baguettes des mages noirs cessait. Il n'y eut pas un éclair, juste le bruit de quelques coups. Un mage noir vola dans la pièce tenue par les Chasseurs, KO et la mâchoire brisée. Un bruit de fuite.

Les chasseurs se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient que deviner ce qui se passait. Imperceptiblement, leurs baguettes se baissèrent. Ils les relevèrent d'un coup quand quelqu'un passa la porte pour les baisser aussitôt en reconnaissant Pierrick Chaldo.

« Groupe 2, sécurisez la sortie, ordonna Chergnieux. Groupe 1, restez sur vos positions. »

Chergnieux se releva et s'avança vers le Corbeau qui lui aussi venait à sa rencontre. Yann se contentait d'observer silencieusement. Les deux chasseurs se toisaient d'un regard dur.

« C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? fit Chergnieux. Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout.

-A ce qui parait, dit Chaldo. Mais j'avais des choses à régler.

-On règlera ça plus tard. Où est le professeur Zimong ? J'aurai cru qu'il serait venu.

-Il se bat contre Névris.

-Je vois. Vous venez nous aider ?

-Non, juste prendre un café, ironisa Firvel.

-Je vais combattre Janus personnellement, expliqua Pierrick.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Chergnieux. Pourquoi toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il le faut. Je dois le faire pour savoir si j'ai vraiment ma place dans ce monde.

-Il ne sera pas facile à atteindre.

-Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec le menu fretin. Plus tôt il sera mis hors d'état de nuire, plus tôt cette guerre s'arrêtera. »

Chergnieux plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de Chaldo. Ils étaient toujours aussi froids. Mais il y décela autre chose : de la détermination, une réelle envi de faire cesser ce combat. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux avant. Pierrick Chaldo avait changé.

« Nous allons te dégager la voie, annonça t-il. Pour les premiers mètres du moins. »

Chergnieux donna ses ordres. Pierrick se tenait prêt. Le chef de la section AI décompta un compte à rebours avec ses doigts. Arrivé à zéro, il hurla un « Go ! » retentissant. Lui et deux autres chasseurs avec Yann se portèrent en vu de l'ouverture et se mirent à arroser les mages noirs surpris. Pierrick bondit, se transformant en corbeau pour voler au dessus de l'échange de tirs sans être remarqué par les ennemis. Les chasseurs et Yann ne se remirent à couvert qu'une fois qu'il eut disparu après un angle de couloir.

« Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le laissé y aller seul, dit Chergnieux.

-Je ne vois pas qui pourrait se frotter à un mage noir de la réputation de Janus et s'en sortir si ce n'est lui, fit remarquer Yann. Tu as beau ne pas l'apprécier, tu le sais aussi.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

-N'est-ce pas plus convivial ?

-Bof, je sais pas. Oh ! Et puis rien à foutre. Couvre-nous par tes tirs, il faut avancer.

-OK. »

Dans un autre couloir, Georges Nide menait ses deux groupes avec maîtrise. Comme à son habitude, il ne restait pas en arrière, menant l'assaut depuis la pointe. La baguette armant sa main droite lançait maléfice sur maléfice et parfois dressait un bouclier informulé. Son bras gauche restait en forme de lame pour tranché les chairs des ennemis trop imprudents s'approchant en le sous-estimant.

Malgré tout, Nide sentait qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. Un combat d'une telle intensité lui démontrait qu'il avait vieilli. Et alors qu'il se protégeait derrière un bouclier, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il fit signe au chef du groupe 5 de prendre la relève. Nide recula de quelques mètres pour se laisser tomber assis à l'abri d'un angle de mur. L'infirmier du groupe 6 s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, parvint à sourire difficilement Nide. Juste un peu de fatigue passagère. Vivement la retraite. »

L'infirmier sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches. Il la déboucha et la présenta à Nide.

« Ça devrait vous redonner des forces, dit-il. Mais il faudrait mieux que vous repartiez en arrière.

-Certainement mais ma place est ici, fit Nide en prenant la fiole. Ça ira, je vais vous rejoindre tout de suite. Rejoint ton groupe. »

L'infirmier se releva et courut rejoindre ses collègues qui avaient continué d'avancer. Nide but la fiole d'une traite. Il dut quand même attendre quelques minutes avant d'en sentir les effets.

Il ne pouvait rester là pendant que ses hommes, ses enfants pour ainsi dire, se battaient à mort. Il se releva et retourna en pointe. Ils étaient arrivés à repousser les ennemis jusqu'à un point stratégique : un palier donnant sur trois cages d'ascenseur. Les hommes de Janus s'étaient terrés derrière un véritable bunker dont les murs avaient été montés par magie. Des meurtrières, ils lançaient divers maléfices en demeurant protégé de ceux des Chasseurs. Ces derniers ne trouvaient pas de faille dans le rempart de fortune. Plusieurs chasseurs tombèrent sous les Avada. Les survivants restèrent à couvert mais ce faisant, ils ne pouvaient plus tirer efficacement.

Nide observa la tournure des évènements. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir ses hommes mourir ainsi. Il chercha une solution. Mais à vrai dire, il n'en voyait qu'une seule. C'était à lui de le faire. A personne d'autre. Il donna ses instructions aux deux chefs de groupe. Ces derniers pâlirent en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire mais aucun n'osa lui dire de ne pas le faire.

Au signal, une équipe du groupe 5 surgit et canarda le bunker sans chercher la précision. Ils voulaient juste forcer les mages noirs à se cacher hors de vu des ouvertures. Nide profita de ce tir de couverture pour venir se plaquer contre la paroi du bunker. Ainsi placé, les mages noirs ne le voyaient plus. L'équipe se replia, permettant aux ennemis de reprendre leurs positions.

Le bras gauche de Nide se changea en une lame effilée. Il se rapprocha d'une meurtrière en restant plaqué contre le mur. Un éclair vert fusa hors de l'ouverture. Lorsqu'il disparut, Nide se porta en face et frappa de sa lame dedans. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Sa lame était recouverte de sang ocre. Il tendit sa baguette.

« Cofringo ! »

L'explosion fit voler le mur en éclats. Nide s'y engouffra immédiatement, lançant un Avada sur sa droite et frappant de nouveau de sa lame celui qu'il avait juste blessé précédemment. Sa lame, virevoltait dans l'air d'un ennemi à l'autre alors que sa baguette lançait des panaches d'éclairs rouges, verts et d'autres couleurs.

Soudain, en plein assaut, Nide se figea. Une large entaille venait de s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit le mage noir armer de nouveau son bras pour le trancher une seconde fois.

« Sectumsem… »

La formule du mage noir se perdit dans un gargouillis incompréhensible quand la lame de Nide lui pénétra l'estomac. Nide sentait son sang couler le long de son dos. Il avait l'impression que l'entaille allait jusqu'à sa colonne. Sa respiration était sifflante et de l'air s'échappait douloureusement en formant de petites bulles à la surface de la blessure. Nide savait ce que cela signifiait : un de ses poumons était perforé, ou plutôt ouvert. Déjà, il sentait la tête lui tourner. Il continuait malgré tout à se battre, parvenant avec un sang froid phénoménal à casser la distance avec un ennemi lui lançant un Avada qui atteignit un autre adversaire. Il était rentré dans sa garde en lui saisissant le poignet armé. Nide lui coupa le souffle d'un coup de genou à l'estomac avant de lui trancher le bras d'un geste fluide. Le mage noir hurlait de douleur quand l'ancien chef de la section AI le décapita.

Georges Nide aurait continué son œuvre de mort si un mage noir ne l'avait pas de nouveau attaqué dans le dos, lui tranchant une jambe d'un Sectumsempra. Malgré la douleur qui lui brouillait l'esprit, Nide parvint à tendre le bras vers son agresseur.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert retira toute vie du mage noir. Mais un autre désarma le vieux guerrier d'un Experliarmus. L'ennemi s'approcha d'un pas du chasseur maintenant impuissant en faisant attention à rester hors de porté de sa lame. Il allait l'éliminer définitivement quand un éclair vert le frappa. Nide vit le groupe 6 s'engouffrer dans la brèche qu'il avait faite, éliminant les derniers ennemis debout.

L'infirmier vint tout de suite auprès de Nide. Il constata les dégâts et vit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Georges Nide lut le désarroi dans ses yeux mais lui sourit.

« T'en fais pas petit gars, dit-il. Il fallait bien que je prenne ma retraite un jour.

-Monsieur, souffla t-il. Il faut vous emmener d'urgence à Gardevie.

-On ne peut pas transplaner. Le temps que l'on sorte du champ anti-transplanage, il sera trop tard, tu le sais très bien.

-Je peux empêcher le sang de couler par un garrot et un pansement compressif.

-J'ai un poumon tranché et sûrement la colonne vertébrale atteinte. Je connais mon corps mieux que quiconque. Te fatigue pas. Déjà, la lumière diminue devant moi, l'écho des combats me semble de plus en plus lointain. L'odeur du sang, elle, par contre, je continue à la sentir dans mes narines. J'aurais toujours vécu entouré par cette odeur. Il était normal que ce soit elle qui m'accompagne pour mon départ en retraite.

-Monsieur.

-Tu es d'origine moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu es chrétien ?

-Ma famille l'est. Moi non. J'ai trop vu de chose horrible pour y croire.

-Moi aussi. Mais il y a une prière qui m'a toujours fasciné chez les chrétiens : celle qu'ils disent quand quelqu'un meurt.

-Le Seigneur est mon berger, je ne crains aucun mal. En vérité, quand je marche dans la vallée de l'Ombre de la Mort, je n'ai pas peur, car Tu es avec moi. »

Nide sourit.

« Ils ont tort, murmura t-il. Car dans la mort, on est toujours seul. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots. La Vie quitta les yeux de Georges Nide pour ne jamais y revenir. L'infirmier lui ferma les yeux. Il se releva et rejoignit ses compagnons dans la suite de cette guerre.

**NDA :** Le grec « Anarkia » signifie « Fatalité ».


	20. Rage

**CHAPITRE XX : RAGE**

Le choc était toujours aussi rude entre Kylian Névris et Thomas Zimong. Les deux guerriers se rendaient coup pour coup, maléfice pour maléfice. Le combat était aussi bien un duel de sorcellerie qu'une joute d'arts martiaux. Ce que Névris gagnait par la puissance, Thomas le compensait par l'agilité.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre, lança Névris entre deux assauts. Tu es déjà à fond.

-Toi aussi, dit Thomas. Je le sens dans le moindre de tes coups.

-Ça, c'est ce que j'ai voulu te faire croire.

-Tu as beau être fort, être devenu un monstre par l'ingestion de potion de Puissance. Tu as, comme tout le monde, des limites. Plus tu cherches à croire que tu n'en as aucune, plus violent est le choc quand tu découvres que tu les as déjà atteinte.

-Je n'ai aucune limite !

-Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi le maître ? Pourquoi obéis-tu à Janus ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est plus puissant que toi. Tout comme moi je sais, que Pierrick nous bat tous les deux.

-Ce Corbeau de malheur. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, il sera le prochain. Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Il a disparu. Comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été.

-Je ne te l'ais pas dit : je suis venu avec lui. Il est revenu.

-Parfait, sourit Névris. Alors j'ai une raison de plus d'en finir rapidement avec toi. »

L'éclair vert frôla le visage de Thomas qui avait plongé sur le côté. D'une vrille, le dragoniar se rattrapa sur ses pieds. Mais il ne put éviter le coup de pied au visage qui suivait. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Encore sonné par le choc, Thomas ne fit qu'entrevoir Névris pointer sa baguette vers lui. Il devina le mot « Avada ». Et dans un éclair de lucidité, il se plaqua au sol pour esquiver l'éclair mortel. Il bondit en avant de sa position ramassée. Le sabre trancha net le poignet armé du mage noir aux yeux violets. Sans lui laisser le temps de soupirer de douleur, Thomas lança son talon pour percuter sa mâchoire et l'envoyer à son tour en arrière.

La main de Névris gisait sur le sol, tenant toujours la baguette entre ses doigts. Thomas regarda Névris se relever doucement. Ce dernier toisa le jeune professeur d'un regard mauvais. Puis, comme-ci il venait de s'en rendre compte, il leva son moignon sanguinolent pour mieux le regarder. Thomas était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire en examinant sa blessure. De son autre main, il fouilla sous sa cape et en sortit une seconde baguette. Il incanta un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir sa main tranchée jusqu'à lui. Il la saisit au vol. Il se contenta de récupérer la baguette restée entre les doigts morts avant de la délaisser de nouveau au sol. Il rangea la baguette récupérée dans sa cape. Il pensa enfin à s'occuper de sa blessure en la tapotant légèrement de son artefact. Le moignon cicatrisa en quelques secondes. Thomas ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois sourciller de douleur.

« Tu n'as plus rien d'humain, dit le professeur.

-Humain ! répéta Névris. Qu'est-ce qu'être humain ? Est-ce ressentir de la compassion ou être assailli de sentiments qui nous empêchent d'utiliser pleinement notre potentiel ? Est-ce devoir aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à croire que cette personne est plus importante que soi-même pour soi ? Si c'est ça être humain, alors oui, je ne le suis plus. Je me suis débarrassé de tout cela pour être pleinement libre. Je ne suis plus esclave de mes sentiments et de leurs pulsions. Je sais réellement ce qu'est être libre.

-Tu te trompes.

-Si je me souviens bien d'un livre que j'ai lu, ton peuple est pareil. Il y a longtemps, vous n'aviez aucun sentiment. Vous vous contentiez de copuler pour vous reproduire sans chercher la chaleur des émotions. Mais vous vous êtes affaiblis au contact des Humains. Vous avez cherché à leur ressembler. Voila pourquoi vous êtes au bord de l'extinction maintenant. Si vous étiez restés les dragons que vous étiez par le passé, les Dragoniars n'auraient pas été massacrés par les moldus.

-Tu te trompes sur nous. Nous étions faibles parce que, justement, nous ne pouvions pas ressentir d'émotions. Les Humains nous ont appris ce qui était réellement important dans une vie. Mes parents se sont aimés contre la volonté de leurs familles respectives. Et je suis né de cet Amour. Et maintenant, je comprends ce que c'est d'aimé, comme mon père a aimé ma mère. Je suis dragoniar. Et je suis sorcier. Mais avant tout, je suis humain. J'ai des sentiments, des émotions. J'aime une douce fleur à l'âme pure. Et c'est pour protéger le monde dans lequel elle vivra que je me bat et suis prêt à mourir. C'est ça, ma force. »

Les yeux de Thomas brillèrent d'un éclat doré plus que jamais. Il passa sa main gauche sur le plat de la lame de son sabre, la recouvrant d'un manteau de flammes. Loin de se démonter, Kylian Névris leva sa baguette pour parer à toute éventualité. Le professeur tendit sa main libre vers lui, lançant un éclair rouge. Névris leva un bouclier mais l'éclair ne le percuta pas, retombant au sol juste devant ses pieds. Thomas tira sur sa main comme-ci l'éclair était une corde rougeoyante. Il se projeta ainsi en avant pour venir frapper le bouclier d'un coup de sabre enflammé. Les coups de sabre s'enchaînèrent, lâchant des étincelles flamboyantes à chaque choc. Du visage de Thomas Zimong, Névris ne voyait plus que les yeux dorés, les pupilles réduites à des fentes reptiliennes.

Névris savait que malgré toute sa puissance, il ne pourrait tenir longtemps sous de tels assauts. Il devait réagir. Il baissa son bouclier d'un coup, esquivant un coup de sabre en pivotant, contre-attaquant dans le même temps d'un coup de genou à la pommette. Il enchaîna du même pied d'un direct au corps et allait lancer un maléfice quand le sabre de feu vint lui labourer le visage de bas en haut. Du sang jaillit. Névris recula. Le sillon partait du menton jusqu'au front, son œil gauche n'était plus qu'un tas de gelée sanguinolente coulant sur sa joue. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il regarda de son œil valide le sang couler sur le sol. Il avait mal. La douleur lui envahissait l'esprit comme un brasier dans son cerveau.

Névris hurla. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un dément. Il vint directement au contact, frappant au visage de Thomas de son moignon, enchaînant d'un coup de pied aux côtes. D'un Repulso, il envoya le professeur de nouveau contre un mur. Une lame d'ombre surgi de l'extrémité de la baguette et vint perforer la poitrine de Thomas. Ce dernier cracha du sang en lâchant son arme.

Le visage de Névris s'approcha de celui de Thomas.

« Ce dernier sursaut était inutile, dit calmement le mage noir. Je te l'avais dit : tu ne peux pas me battre. Tu vas mourir ici. Plus jamais tu ne reverras ta douce fleur. »

L'image fugace de Marion passa devant les yeux de Thomas. Il frappa d'un coup de genou au corps mais il manquait de force et Névris le calma d'un coup de coude au menton.

« Meurs donc, humain, cracha Névris.

-Lashlabask ! s'écria une autre voix. »

Névris vola en arrière, retombant quand même sur ses pieds. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et reconnut Jonas Marus.

« Encore toi, dit avec lassitude Névris. J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Experliarmus. »

La baguette de Jonas sauta de sa main. Déjà, Névris levait sa baguette pour lui lancer un autre maléfice que Jonas devinait comme plus fatal.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert illumina la pièce. Jonas avait gardé les yeux ouverts mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Névris se retourna. Allongé face au sol, Suzanne Janis maintenait pointé sa baguette sur le mage noir aux yeux violets. Plus aucune expression ne marquait son visage et il s'effondra.

Jonas récupéra sa baguette et s'approcha du cadavre de Névris. Enfin, sa folie avait cessé. D'un regard il s'assura que Suzanne allait bien. Elle lui fit signe d'aller s'occuper de Thomas. Ce dernier s'était écroulé au sol en lâchant des flots de sang. Jonas déchira son vêtement pour pouvoir évalué la blessure. Il était transpercé de par en par. Jonas appliqua sa baguette sur le trou. Une pâle lueur s'illumina. Lorsqu'elle cessa, le trou était refermé mais une trace subsistait.

« T'as gagné un séjour à Gardevie, sourit-il.

-Je préfère ça à un voyage éternel, parvint à rire Thomas douloureusement.

-Je vais vous y emmener tous les deux tout de suite. »

Suzanne regardait le cadavre de Névris. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait enfin vengé sa sœur. Maintenant, elle pouvait espérer être un jour en paix avec elle-même.

Pierrick Chaldo parvint à voler en esquivant allègrement les maléfices jusqu'à un palier desservant des cages d'ascenseur. Le Corbeau resta un moment à observer, perché sur une lampe. Un croassement l'attira. Bran se trouvait non-loin de lui. Mais son cri avait attiré l'attention des mages noirs. Bran parvint à esquiver les maléfices. Il fit cercle au dessus de leur tête. Pierrick s'envola pour le rejoindre. Les mages noirs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les deux oiseaux se croisaient, plongeaient, remontaient, en un ballet improvisé. Ce faisant, ils parvinrent à obliger plusieurs ennemis à se tirer les uns sur les autres. Il n'en restait plus que deux quand les deux corbeaux plongèrent vers le même. Ce dernier lança divers maléfices sans parvenir à en toucher un seul. Et au dernier moment, l'un des oiseaux se transforma en homme, lui percutant le crâne d'un coup de genou. A peine les pieds au sol, Pierrick stupéfixa le dernier.

Bran vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Merci mon ami, murmura Pierrick. Mais je dois m'occuper de la suite seul. »

Le corbeau croassa et repartit dans les couloirs. Pierrick s'avança vers un ascenseur et y entra. Il sélectionna le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. L'ascenseur se mit tout de suite en mouvement.

Pierrick s'attendait à trouver de la résistance en arrivant devant le bureau du Ministre mais au contraire, il n'y avait personne. Les bruits de la bataille qui se jouait quelques étages plus bas ne lui parvenaient plus. A croire qu'il était entré dans un tombeau. Peut-être le sien. Peut-être celui de son ennemi. Rien ni personne ne saurait le dire. Seul le combat donnerait la réponse. Comme quoi, l'Histoire ne cessait de se répéter. De tout temps les Hommes se sont battus entre eux. Les plus importants changements, les pages primordiales de l'Histoire des Hommes, qu'ils soient Sorciers ou Moldus, se sont écrits dans le sang et la violence. Et ce sera toujours ainsi. Quoiqu'on en dise et quoiqu'on fasse.

La porte donnant sur le secrétariat du Ministre était double et massive. Comme pour impressionner quiconque souhaitait la passer. C'était un vestige du tout premier Ministère français de la Magie, installé secrètement au sein du château d'un Duc de la noblesse française également sorcier. Le premier gouvernement magique français avait été créé, comme beaucoup d'autres, à l'époque de l'avènement du Moyen-âge. Une époque où les Moldus et les Sorciers se retrouvèrent séparés par une toute nouvelle force morale et politique qui haranguait les foules en prêchant la souveraineté d'un Dieu sans aucune preuve tangible de son existence : le Christianisme. L'existence de cette secte religieuse n'aurait pas dérangé les Sorciers si elle ne s'était pas lancé dans une chasse contre les peuples magiques, les forçant à se cacher. Un argument que reprennent les plus extrémistes des Sorciers dans leur slogan anti-moldu, né-moldu et métissage sorcier-moldu.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Baguette à la main et prêt à s'en servir, Pierrick pénétra dans le bureau de la secrétaire du Ministre. Cette pièce servait aussi de salle d'attente pour les visiteurs ayant rendez-vous avec le Ministre. D'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, Pierrick vérifia qu'il était bien seul. La seconde porte, celle donnant sur le bureau ministérielle, était plus modeste mais plus ouvragée. Par habitude, Pierrick vérifia qu'aucun piège d'aucune sorte n'en interdise l'accès. Rien. A croire que Janus ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un parvienne jusqu'ici.

Pierrick ouvrit la porte et entra. Seules les lueurs des chandeliers vacillaient. Le bureau était vide. Du moins à première vue. Pierrick s'avança, tous ses sens en éveil. Mais toujours rien ni personne.

« Il n'est pas là, lança une voix. »

Pierrick tendit sa baguette dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Il n'y avait personne, du moins en trois dimensions. L'observant d'un regard neutre, les premiers dirigeants de la France magique semblaient le jauger.

« Où est-il ? questionna Pierrick.

-De mon temps, les jeunes étaient polis et disaient « s'il vous plait monsieur le Ministre », fit un des portraits.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de banalités.

-Voila pourquoi la société sorcière est en déclin, plus aucune politesse ni sens du respect envers leurs aînés.

-Gastinius, veuillez cesser s'il vous plait, tempéra un autre tableau. Les temps ont changé. Le respect existe toujours, mais sous une autre forme extérieure. Mais il est vrai que si les Sorciers actuels nous écoutaient plus…

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, coupa Pierrick. Je suis ici pour combattre un ennemi. Si vous ne savez pas où il est, taisez-vous. »

L'ordre du Corbeau mit en colère les anciens Ministres qui protestèrent bruyamment. Pour les faire taire, Pierrick dut faire retentir une détonation. Tant pis pour la discrétion, de toute façon, ces piailleurs l'avaient déjà fait certainement repérer.

« Cessez de me casser les oreilles, dit-il calmement. Vous n'êtes que des reliques du passé. Vous croyez être encore utile à la société sorcière moderne, mais vous vous trompez. Ce monde n'a plus besoin de vos conseils. Ce que vous avez fait par le passé, nous devrons toujours nous en souvenir. Mais juste pour ne pas répéter vos erreurs. Ce monde a changé sans vous. »

La majorité des tableaux ne semblaient pas d'accord avec le discours du Corbeau. Mais l'un d'eux s'adressa au chasseur :

« Ne faîtes pas attention à eux jeune homme, ils ont vieilli en oubliant qu'ils ont eux-mêmes été à l'origine de changements dans notre monde. Certains d'entre eux sont mêmes du côté de Janus. L'avenir de notre monde dépend de votre combat. Quel que soit le résultat, il influencera ce monde.

-Je n'ai pas envi de changer ce monde, dit le Corbeau. Ma mission est juste de le protéger.

-Alors passez derrière le bureau et tirez le chandelier à droite, il y a un passage menant au Département Secret. Janus s'y trouve. »

Pierrick passa derrière le bureau et tira le chandelier indiqué par le portrait. Le mur s'ouvrit, libérant l'accès à un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que le passage se refermait.

« Pourquoi l'avoir aidé Julius ? lança un tableau. Cet homme n'est même pas…

-Humain ? finit Julius. Je le trouve plus humain que la plupart des gens que j'ai rencontrés. Ce qui va se passer maintenant n'est plus de notre ressort. A vrai dire, cela fait des siècles que nous n'avons plus à influencer cette société. Sur ce point, il a parfaitement raison.

-Janus est le seul qui puisse corriger les erreurs que nous avons commises en cachant notre existence au monde alors que nous aurions dû en prendre le contrôle, lança un autre.

-Nous verrons, reprit Julius. Ce n'est plus à nous de décider.

-Pour qui êtes-vous Julius ? questionna un troisième sur un ton aimable. Gladius ou Janus ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Si je dois choisir, disons que je suis pour Pierrick Chaldo. »


	21. Face à Face

**CHAPITRE XXI : FACE A FACE**

Pierrick descendait les escaliers. Il arriva finalement au Département Secret. C'était ici que toute cette affaire avait commencé pour ainsi dire. Car c'était ici qu'était gardé le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Le Grimoire que voulait récupérer Malgéus. Mais voilà, Janus avait toujours gardé un temps d'avance sur lui depuis le début, et ça grâce à Kylian Névris.

Pierrick arriva au bas de l'escalier. Une porte qu'il devinait dissimulée de l'autre côté en fermait la sortie. Il trouva rapidement le mécanisme et l'actionna.

« Bienvenu Gladius. »

C'était une grande pièce vide. L'espace n'était occupé que par quelques colonnes simples. Janus était assis sur un siège noire de l'autre côté. Dans l'espace les séparant, Pierrick remarqua les restes d'un feu et un autel. Une nappe de sang s'étendait autour de ce dernier. Sur l'autel gisait le corps dévêtu et horriblement mutilé d'une femme. Pierrick la reconnut, il l'avait déjà croisée dans les couloirs du Ministère : il s'agissait de la secrétaire du Ministre.

« Elle m'a été utile jusqu'à la fin, renseigna Janus en devinant ce qu'observait le Corbeau. Je vais regretté son excellent café.

-Vous avez appliqué le rituel des druides germains sur vous, dit Pierrick calmement. Cela n'a pas suffit à Malgéus.

-Malgéus n'était qu'un faible et un imbécile. Même si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il serait mort, détruit de l'intérieur par les puissances démoniaques. Les mêmes qui ont tué les druides.

-Mais vous, vous avez trouvé le moyen de parfaire le rituel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Malgéus a été un bon cobaye. Et Névris, un espion des plus efficaces. J'ai maintenant acquis assez de puissance pour plier à ma volonté tous les peuples de cette planète, qu'ils soient magiques ou non. De plus, cette puissance m'ouvre la voie au vieux rêve de Voldemort : l'Immortalité. Avec une différence, je n'ai pas cherché à l'acquérir par peur de la Mort.

-Non, vous vouliez accéder à la Divinité.

-Tu as tout compris. Combien avons-nous souffert de vivre cacher ? Tout ça parce que les Moldus se sont trouvés un nouveau dieu. Un dieu qui n'existe que dans leurs rêves et leurs chimères. Nous n'avons pas à vivre ainsi plus longtemps. Nous serons les maîtres de la Terre.

-Il est vrai que c'est à cause des Moldus et de leur tendance au sectarisme religieux que nous avons dû nous cacher. Nous voulions nous protéger d'eux. Mais si nos ancêtres ont fait ça, c'est aussi pour les protéger de nous. De ceux qui ont usé de leurs pouvoirs pour ce que vous cherchez à faire : les soumettre à l'esclavage.

-Que dis-tu ? fit Janus. Moi, les soumettre à l'esclavage ? Je vais juste remplacer leur dieu inexistant par un dieu bien réel. En fait, je vais leur rendre service en les sortants de leur chimère.

-Beaucoup de Moldus n'ont déjà plus ce qu'ils appellent la Foi. Il nous suffit d'être patient. Dans quelques temps, nous pourront de nouveau nous mêler à eux en pleine lumière. Ce que vous proposez, nous conduira aux Ténèbres.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu vois les choses, Gladius.

-Je vois au-delà du crépuscule. »

Janus grimaça intérieurement. Cette phrase. C'était le crédo de Pierrick Corvus. Etaient-ils si semblables ? Ou alors était-ce un simple souvenir de l'enfance de Gladius. Janus avait toujours trouvé cette phrase vide de sens. Que pouvait-il y avoir au-delà du crépuscule ? Rien si ce n'est les Ténèbres de la nuit. Ou alors la chaleur du soleil. Tout dépendait si on regardait au-delà dans le temps ou l'espace.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement, reprit Janus. Tu es bien son double. Celui du plus grand chasseur de ce siècle. Tu as été créé en tant qu'arme. Pour ces deux raisons, ton destin ne peut être que de combattre.

-Non, contredit Pierrick.

-Non ?

-J'ai été créé en tant qu'arme, je suis un double de Pierrick Corvus. Je suis Gladius. Je le serais toujours, ça fait parti de moi. Mais mon destin n'est pas de combattre. Car le destin n'existe pas. Ce n'est que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs. Si je me bats, c'est pour une simple raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Parce que j'ai choisi de protéger ceux qui me sont chers. »

Pierrick tenait toujours ses deux baguettes dans ses mains. Janus ne remarqua aucun tremblement. Comment pouvait-il être si calme face à lui ? Lui qui possédait maintenant plus de puissance qu'un démon ! Il ne mettrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour dévorer ce Pierrick Chaldo.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une erreur, tu ne devrais pas exister, lança Janus dans une nouvelle tentative pour le déstabiliser. Te rends-tu seulement compte que tout le monde t'as menti : Maldieu, Garde, tes parents.

-Ils ont fait ce qu'ils jugeaient le mieux, répliqua Pierrick.

-Mélina Sarla était une mangemort au service de Malgéus. Elle a parlé du projet Gladius à son maitre qui a lancé une attaque au Ministère pour s'emparer de tous les secrets liés à ta création. Mais tu es devenu incontrôlable. Tu as tué beaucoup de mangemorts ce soir là, mais également Julien Faros et tu es responsable du bras qui manquait à Maldieu. Tu es une incarnation de la Mort. Même des années après, ton existence seule fut la raison de la mort des Chaldo.

-C'est toi qui as tué mes parents.

-Non, mais j'en ai donné l'ordre.

-Névris.

-Oui. Il avait pour mission de récupérer toutes les informations te concernant. Mais les Chaldo ont refusé. Et le problème de Névris, c'est que quand on le contrarie, il tue. Ce meurtre est heureusement passé inaperçu grâce au massacre de la Communauté Magique Chinoise. Comme quoi, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. »

Janus s'attendait à le voir perdre son calme. Mais fidèle à sa réputation, le Corbeau demeura froid comme la Mort. Janus en vint presque à douter de sa propre puissance. Ce chasseur ne ressentait-il aucune peur face à lui ? Il allait lui faire regretter, lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de la puissance divine.

Janus tendit sa baguette vers le Corbeau. Un dragon de lumière noire s'étira en hurlant. Les mâchoires reptiliennes se refermèrent sur Pierrick. Déjà, Janus jubilait :

« Est-ce ça la puissance de Gladius ? Elle n'est rien face à la mienne. »

Le dragon se dissipa ainsi que le sourire victorieux de Janus. Pierrick était toujours là. Il avait mis un genou à terre et s'était entouré d'un bouclier intégral. Le chasseur se releva lentement sans lâcher son ennemi des yeux. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Il tendit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et ce ne fut pas un mais une dizaine de dragons noirs qui surgir en rugissant. Le Corbeau les regarda foncer vers lui. Il ne les évita qu'au dernier moment, bondissant en avant. Les extrémités de ses baguettes frôlèrent la peau écailleuse de deux des dragons en crépitant d'étincelles jaunes. Les deux dragons touchés se dissipèrent en ondulant une dernière fois. Pierrick esquiva un troisième en glissant en dessous tout en l'effleurant d'une de ses baguettes, le dissipant à son tour. Pierrick continua d'esquiver habilement les dragons tout en les faisant disparaître les uns après les autres. Janus observait les acrobaties du Corbeau. Lorsque le dernier dragon disparut, il remarqua alors que Chaldo avait esquivé tous les dragons, les avait fait disparaître et s'était rapproché de lui.

« Finite Incantatum, dit Janus. Je suis impressionné par une telle maîtrise.

-Continuons, dit simplement Pierrick.

-Avec plaisir, cracha le mage noir. »

Janus bondit vers Pierrick. Les baguettes crépitèrent en même temps, s'annulant en un embrasement aveuglant. Ils passèrent tout de suite au corps à corps. Les baguettes voletaient dans l'air, lançant des éclairs et des étincelles de diverses couleurs sans parvenir à toucher l'adversaire, déviées in extremis à chaque fois. Des coups de pied s'échangèrent aussi, encaissés ou évités. Les éclairs percutaient les murs et colonnes avec fracas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls car quiconque assistant à ce duel aurait eu des chances de se prendre un maléfice perdu.

La vitesse augmenta. Janus parvint à percuter la mâchoire de Pierrick d'un coup de coude remontant. Il allait profiter de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour lui asséner un maléfice mortel quand un premier pied vint le frapper sous le menton. Un deuxième suivit immédiatement alors que Pierrick effectuait un salto arrière. Janus recula sous la double frappe et se prit de plein fouet le coup de pied latéral que le Corbeau envoya sitôt au sol. Janus était face contre terre. Il releva la tête pour toiser Pierrick d'un regard mauvais. Il brandit sa baguette, lançant un jet de flammes noires. Pierrick leva une de ses baguettes et fit un mouvement de haut en bas. Les flammes se séparèrent en deux devant lui. Il eut la surprise de découvrir Janus debout à quelques mètres. Un rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette, désarmant Pierrick d'un de ses artefacts. Sans temps mort, Janus enchaîna en repoussant Pierrick pour qu'il aille percuter violement une colonne, la fissurant sous le choc.

Pierrick se releva difficilement. Il glissa sa main libre sous sa cape et en ressortit son épée miniaturisée. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rendit sa taille normale. Il la fit tournoyer dans sa main. Il était prêt à en découdre de nouveau.

« La voici donc ta fameuse épée, dit Janus. D'où vient-elle ? De Chine ?

-Oui, répondit Pierrick. C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mes douze ans.

-Tu n'as pas de père.

-Si. J'en ai eu un. Il n'était pas mon père biologique, mais il m'a aimé comme son fils. Il m'a élevé, m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie, ses joies et ses peines. Il m'a réprimandé quelques fois, et m'a félicité. Quand j'ai rencontré Su, il m'a expliqué pourquoi je me sentais si bien auprès d'elle. Et un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi. J'ai eu une mère aussi. Aimante, généreuse, douce. Quand elle me prenait dans ses bras, je me sentais en paix. A cette époque, Gladius dormait. Mon passé n'existait plus. Je me créais un nouveau passé. Le jour où mon père m'a offert cette épée, il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais.

-Fais-moi rire. Dis-moi ce que c'était.

-Sers t-en seulement pour un combat qui te semble juste. Et jamais pour démontrer ta force. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

-Testons donc le tranchant de cette lame. »

Janus pointa sa baguette vers le sol. Une dalle se fissura et une épée à la lame marbrée surgit. Janus s'en saisit et se mit en garde, imité par Pierrick.

L'immobilité ne dura pas longtemps. Les deux ennemis s'élancèrent à l'assaut. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent violement. Les coups s'enchaînaient dans les deux sens. De leurs baguettes, des éclairs surgissaient pour ne rencontrer que le vide ou le plat des lames. Les esquives se jouaient à quelques millimètres. Si au début, Pierrick et Janus faisaient jeu égal, rapidement le Corbeau démontra sa maîtrise de l'épée chinoise. Son épée bloqua celle du mage noir et tournoya immédiatement, effleurant le visage de Janus qui avait bondit en arrière pour esquiver la contre-attaque. Janus cassa tout de suite la distance pour revenir à distance de combat. Son Avada Kedavra passa à côté du chasseur et son épée rencontra une fois de plus le métal de celle de Pierrick. Il sentit une douleur sourde quand Chaldo lui enfonça son coude dans le creux de l'estomac puis une plus vive en prenant un second au visage. Il encaissa et maltraita la cuisse du chasseur d'un coup de tibia et enchaîna avec un coup de genou à la pommette. Il voulut continuer avec un coup de pied circulaire à la tête mais son pied retomba au sol comme un morceau de chiffon. Le sang se répandit sur le sol de pierre. Janus s'étala de tout son long dans ses propres fluides. En voyant sa jambe gisant par terre devant lui, il comprit : Chaldo lui avait coupé la jambe au vol au niveau du genou.

Janus enrageait. Il venait de perdre une occasion d'en finir avec ce Gladius. Au contraire, c'était maintenant lui qui était en fâcheuse posture. Il s'attendait à ce que le chasseur en finisse au plus vite. Mais Pierrick se contenta de le regarder, ses bras le long du corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? cracha Janus.

-Experliarmus, lança Pierrick pour le désarmer. Erwan Riliam, connu également sous le nom de Janus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour actes de magie noir, meurtres, associations de mages noirs, tentative de coup d'état et bien d'autres chefs d'inculpation dont la liste complète vous sera communiqué ultérieurement.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je suis un dieu, les Hommes ne peuvent me juger. Toi qui n'es pas humain mais une arme, tu dois me tuer.

-Je ne suis pas une arme. Je suis Pierrick Chaldo, Département des Chasseurs, section spéciale. Je ne tue qu'en dernier recours.

-Tu me déçois.

-J'aurai juste une question. Les enfants de Russie orientale, où sont-ils ?

-Ah ! Ces enfants que j'ai élevés. Tes amis des Chasseurs, de la Police Magique et des Oubliators les combattent en ce moment même. Ils forment le noyau dur de mon armée personnelle. Combien en as-tu tué pour m'atteindre toi aussi ?

-Je peux donc rajouter enlèvements organisés à la liste. »

Janus se mit à rire. Son rire résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser emprisonner ? lança Janus. J'ai une puissance démoniaque. Plus rien ne m'est impossible. Je te l'ai dit : je suis immortel. Et je pourrais ajouter que je suis invincible. Une jambe en moins ne sera jamais assez pour me vaincre. »

La jambe tranchée de Janus vola pour venir se refixer sur le moignon. Et avant que Pierrick n'ais eu le temps de réagir, le mage noir vint lui percuter la tête d'un coup de pied sauté. Janus était de nouveau debout devant le Corbeau. Il n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette et son épée. Ses yeux fixaient Pierrick avec une intensité démente. Le regard de Janus s'assombrit. Ses yeux maintenant totalement noirs étaient parcourus d'éclairs ocre. Le corps de Janus s'éleva au dessus du sol. Son visage se déforma de manière archaïque. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un démon.

« Vois la Mort dans le moindre de mes regards ! hurla Janus. Je détruirai tout ce qui t'es cher pour que tous se souvienne que rien ni personne ne peut s'opposer à moi. »

Pierrick se sentait littéralement écrasé par la puissance qui se dégageait de Janus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle puissance puisse exister. Il n'imaginait même plus le battre.

Les murs tremblaient à tel point que tout le Ministère vibrait. Le coup fut si rapide et puissant que Pierrick ne le vit pas arriver. Il fit un vol plané et s'incrusta dans un mur. Il retomba lourdement au sol. C'était fini. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une telle force. Janus le surpassait tellement qu'il en était figé.

« Vas-tu rester au sol encore longtemps ? lança une voix dans sa tête. N'as-tu pas un combat à mener ? Des gens à protéger ?

-Il est trop fort pour moi, répondit Pierrick. Il n'a plus rien d'humain. C'est un démon. J'ai été créé pour combattre un sorcier à la puissance incommensurable mais un homme. Pas un démon.

-Gladius oui, c'était sa limite. Mais Pierrick Chaldo ne devrait pas avoir cette limite. Après tout, il est humain. Et c'est un guerrier, il se doit de ne pas baisser les bras au premier coup.

-Comment faire ?

-Vois au-delà du crépuscule. »

La main de Pierrick toucha quelque chose de dur. Il releva la tête pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Son épée. Toujours là. Comme-ci son père l'aidait depuis l'au-delà. Il sentit autre chose dans son autre main. Quelque chose de plus chaleureux. La baguette de Su. Elle aussi était avec lui. Alors il comprit. Quand Corvus disait de voir au-delà du crépuscule, il parlait de regarder au-delà de la Mort. La Mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une étape dans ce voyage, le début d'un autre. Le fou se moque de la Mort. Le sage sait qu'il n'a pas à en avoir peur, car avoir peur de quelque chose qui arrivera forcément ne permet pas de profiter de la Vie. Lequel avait raison entre le fou et le sage. Les deux. Après tout, la seule différence entre un sage et un fou, c'est que le sage est conscient de sa folie.

Pierrick referma ses doigts sur les deux objets. Il se releva. La peur avait quitté ses yeux. Il se remit en garde face à Janus. Ce dernier continuait de flotter à un mètre du sol, le visage maintenant grotesque.

« Es-tu fou de vouloir continuer un combat perdu d'avance ? cria Janus.

-Oui je suis fou, répondit Pierrick. »

Pierrick s'élança sans rien ajouter. Janus tendit les mains vers lui. Des éclairs fusèrent vers le chasseur. Comme avec les dragons, le Corbeau dut bondir et démontrer son agilité pour parvenir jusqu'à son ennemi. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. D'un coup de baguette, Pierrick rendit sa lame brillante. Un bras de Janus se changea en pointe de métal. Il donna son coup en même temps que Pierrick se fendait pour l'atteindre avec son épée.

Les deux protagonistes étaient immobiles. La scène était comme figée. Les deux ennemis ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Comment connais-tu cet enchantement ? questionna Janus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Pierrick. Ça m'est venu d'un coup. Comme le Tenebris Gladius contre Malgéus.

-Luminis Gladius. L'épée qui tranche les Ténèbres. Tu l'as fusionné avec ton épée. Ingénieux. Ce sort avait un autre nom par le passé.

-Lequel ?

-Daemonium Gladius. L'épée qui pourfend les démons. »

Janus bascula en arrière. Il s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol. Pierrick le regarda un moment avant de lui-même tomber à genoux. Son flanc était transpercé et lâchait des flots de sang.

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'arrêter ? rit Janus.

-Je ne tue qu'en dernier recours, rappela Pierrick. Et là, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je ne voulais que faire sortir notre monde de l'ombre.

-Il en sortira. Mais ce n'est pas la volonté d'un seul qu'il devra le faire. Ce sera par la volonté de l'ensemble des Peuples de la Magie.

-Cela ne me regarde plus. »

Janus ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Une ombre dévorante grandit et engloutit son corps. Pierrick dut se relever vite pour ne pas être dévoré à son tour, attirant à lui son autre baguette, et courut vers le passage secret. Il ouvrit le mur et se tourna vers la pièce. L'ombre grandissait. Il n'avait plus peur. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il posa son épée contre le mur. Il tendit ses deux baguettes et les tendit vers l'ombre en joignant les extrémités. Une lumière éblouissante emplit la salle, elle prit la forme d'un oiseau battant des ailes, repoussant l'ombre, la faisant disparaître, refermant la Porte des Enfers.

Pierrick souffla de soulagement en reprenant son épée. Ce combat était fini.


	22. Tout simplement

**CHAPITRE XXII : TOUT SIMPLEMENT…**

Etait-ce un tremblement de terre ? Une vibration malsaine avait parcouru l'échine des combattants, quelque soient leurs camps. Et lorsqu'enfin le séisme cessa, les combats ne reprirent pas. Les ennemis étaient tous comme hébétés.

Albert Chergnieux se trouvait face au dernier bastion des mages noirs sur sa route avant d'atteindre le bureau ministériel. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et ordonna de neutraliser l'ennemi. Les éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent en tous sens. Les chasseurs sécurisèrent la zone.

« Où va-t-on maintenant monsieur ? demanda un chasseur.

-On va filer un coup de main à Chaldo, répondit Chergnieux. S'il est encore vivant.

-L'ascenseur ! indiqua un autre. »

Les lumières de l'ascenseur indiquaient que quelqu'un descendait du bureau ministériel. Les chasseurs se mirent en position, prêts à réagir à toutes menaces. L'ascenseur stoppa à leur étage en sonnant. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Bordel ! s'écria Chergnieux. »

Pierrick Chaldo était assis sur le sol de la cabine. Son sang formait une flaque autour de lui. Chergnieux fut le premier à se porter près de lui.

« Infirmier ! appela Chergnieux. »

L'infirmier du groupe 1 arriva et examina la plaie. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta.

« Il faut l'emmener à Gardevie, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à refermer la plaie.

-Que t'est-il arrivé pour te retrouver dans cet état ? questionna Chergnieux alors qu'il faisait léviter Chaldo et que l'infirmier effectuait un pansement compressif sur la blessure. Que prépare Janus ?

-Janus est mort, souffla Pierrick.

-Bien joué, sourit le chef de la section AI. »

L'annonce de la mort de Janus fit le tour du Ministère rapidement. La majorité des fidèles du mage noir se rendirent en apprenant la nouvelle. D'autres durent être neutralisés. Il fallut une heure pour que le Ministère français de la Magie soit sécurisé. Les cellules du Département des Chasseurs et celles de la Police Magique furent totalement remplies.

Malgré ses blessures, Suzanne Janis revint vite au Ministère. Elle fut reçue par Albert Chergnieux et Luc Fabre.

« Quelle est la situation ? questionna t-elle.

-Tout est sécurisé, informa Chergnieux. Tous les fidèles de Janus ont été neutralisés. C'est un peu surpeuplé dans les cellules mais ça ira.

-Pour les morts et les blessés ?

-Les blessés les plus graves ont déjà été amenés à Gardevie, raconta Fabre. Le champ anti-transplanage a été dissipé ce qui a facilité leur évacuation. Les blessés plus légers sont en cours d'évacuation. Certains sont soignés sur place, ceux n'ayant eu que des blessures sans gravité. Pour les morts, les corps sont entrain d'être rassemblés. Je ferai le compte. Suzanne, Georges est mort. »

Suzanne Janis ne démontra pas de surprise mais la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Le vétéran des chefs de section mais également un ami fidèle et précieux avait péri.

« Et Janus ? demanda t-elle refusant de se laisser gagner par l'émotion pour le moment.

-Chaldo l'a tué, dit Chergnieux. Il me l'a dit. Il est revenu assez salement blessé et a été tout de suite emmené à Gardevie.

-Ainsi, il est bien revenu. Il faut décider qui va parler au Conseil Ministériel. Je l'ais déjà fait appeler.

-Il faut que ce soit toi Suzanne, fit Luc Fabre. En tant que directrice du Département des Chasseurs. Charles voulait te voir à cette place et je pense qu'en effet, tu es la plus qualifiée pour ça.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Chergnieux.

-Alors il me faut choisir quelqu'un pour diriger la section S. Même provisoirement.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà ton idée, fit Luc.

-Je pensais à Jonas Marus. Albert, envoyez quelqu'un le chercher à Gardevie, il y a emmené le professeur Zimong.

-Tout de suite, s'exécuta Chergnieux. »

Pierrick n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Les médicomages avaient refermé sa blessure mais une horrible cicatrice marquait maintenant sa chair. Il profitait de la quiétude de sa chambre, écoutant le silence. Il se sentait serein. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait survécu au pire ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais croisé.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra. C'était Thomas. Il était accompagné de Jonas et Franck. Thomas était encore pâle et s'assit sur une chaise. Les quatre amis se sourirent.

« Tu es vraiment en béton, dit Thomas. Tu as perdu plus de sang que moi et tu ne t'es même pas évanoui.

-Tu te ramollis à Beauxbâtons mon vieux, fit Pierrick.

-Tu crois que je vais pouvoir demander quelques jours de vacances exceptionnels au professeur Tréveune ?

-Je pense. Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Chun tout à l'heure ?

-Elle t'attend. Elle est chez ta tante.

-Merci. Je lui dois des excuses et des explications.

-Elle est au courant pour le projet Gladius, renseigna Jonas. Nous sommes allés voir Maldieu et l'avons forcé à tout nous raconter.

-Je vois. »

De nouveau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était un homme de la section AI.

« Monsieur Marus, dit-il. Madame Janis vous demande au Ministère.

-Elle a dit pourquoi ? demanda Jonas.

-Elle veut rassembler tous les chefs de section.

-J'arrive. »

Le chasseur sortit.

« Moi, chef de section, fit Jonas.

-Je trouve qu'elle a fait un bon choix, sourit Thomas.

-Je trouve aussi, acquiesça Pierrick. Vas-y, tu as encore du boulot. Au fait chef, je vais prendre quelques vacances.

-Tu reviens à peine de voyage, plaisanta Jonas. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Thomas et Pierrick discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe… à la fenêtre. Thomas alla ouvrir et un pygargue entra. Il prit la forme de Yan Firvel.

« Tu as l'air de t'en être sorti sans casse, dit Pierrick.

-Ça va, confirma Yann. Mais maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes ou d'heures avant que mes chefs ne sachent que j'étais présent au Ministère pour la bataille. Ils ont un espion au Ministère et mes balles font des dégâts reconnaissables.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je me doutais bien qu'un jour il faudrait que je disparaisse. Tout est déjà prêt. Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour. Enfin, je voulais juste vous dire au revoir. »

Yann serra la main de Franck puis celle de Thomas.

« Fais attention à toi, dit le professeur.

-Toi aussi, répondit Yann. Ils viendront peut-être chercher Marion un jour.

-Je ne les laisserais pas me la prendre. »

Yann vint jusqu'à Pierrick. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main également.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, dit le Corbeau.

-Merci, remercia Yann. Prends soin de toi et de Chun.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mon ami. »

Yann se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et partit en se transformant en oiseau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas transplana devant la maison de la famille Jiraud. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la porte d'entrée que déjà, celle-ci s'ouvrait. Laura se jeta dans les bras de son frère, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Ils ne se dirent rien. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis, Laura consentit à desserrer son étreinte. Hans, tenant la main à Frida, en profita pour venir serrer la main du professeur. Thomas sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa robe. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Frida. Il se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille. La fillette se blottit contre lui, lâchant la main de Hans.

Derrière Hans se tenait Hermione qui souriait de la scène et à côté d'elle, Marion n'osait même pas bouger. Thomas lui sourit. Il rendit Frida à Hans et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

« Je suis revenu, dit-il. »

Marion n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour venir l'embrasser. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir vivant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de l'exprimer.

« Notre agent au Ministère de la Magie nous a confirmé la mort de plusieurs mages noirs de Janus par balle.

-Alors ce que nous redoutions s'est révélé exact : Firvel nous a trahis. Mais depuis quand ?

-On peut considérer depuis son premier contact direct avec Corbeau. Il n'a jamais été un élément très intègre.

-Il connait trop de choses sur nous. Donnons l'ordre à White Ghost de l'éliminer.

-Nous n'avons plus contact avec elle depuis des jours. En temps normal, il n'y aurait rien d'inquiétant mais quelque chose me dit que nous l'avons perdue aussi.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Firvel est malin mais prévisible. Il refera surface. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Et alors, nous agirons.

-J'espère pour vous. Votre prochaine erreur sera la dernière. »

Pierrick avait décidé de se rendre d'abord en Sibérie. Il avait expliqué la situation à Massil et Degard. Andrei fut laissé à sa famille mais sa mère demanda à ce que Pierrick vienne le chercher lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de commencer ses études à Beauxbâtons. Le garçon semblait avoir dit à sa mère qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en le Corbeau.

A son retour en France, Pierrick se matérialisa directement devant la porte du bar de sa tante. Tom lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Te voila enfin, dit Emilie Chaldo. Tu sais que tu es attendu ?

-Oui, fit Pierrick. Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Chun.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Elle est en haut. Je vais vous préparer un petit-déjeuner. Descendez quand vous voulez. »

Pierrick monta lentement l'étage. Il ignorait comment Chun le recevrait. Elle était en droit de le rejeter. Il était conscient de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal en disparaissant et surtout pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et en plus, elle savait ce qu'il était à l'origine. L'accepterait-elle en sachant qu'il pouvait aussi bien ne pas être nommé « humain » ?

Combien de temps resta t-il debout devant la porte sans oser bouger ? Peu importe. Il se rendait compte que ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur n'était pas de combattre un ennemi à la puissance inimaginable mais simplement d'être rejeté par celle qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? lui murmura une douce voix dans sa tête.

-J'ai peur, pensa t-il. Elle a le droit de me rejeter.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui. Autant que je t'aimais Su. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

-Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Car je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime autant que moi je t'ai toujours aimé. Même la mort n'a pas fait taire mes sentiments pour toi. Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un comme Chun. Je veillerais toujours sur toi par delà ce monde. Mais toi, tu dois veiller sur quelqu'un dans ce monde. »

Pierrick sourit.

« Au revoir Su, pensa t-il.

-Au revoir mon amour, soupira Su dans un dernier murmure. »

Pierrick crut sentir les lèvres de Su lui effleurer les siennes un fugace instant. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Peu importe.

Pierrick se décida enfin. Il frappa à la porte. La voix de Chun s'éleva de l'autre côté. Jamais aucune porte ne lui avait semblé si épaisse. Il avait encore peur mais il ne reculerait pas. Enfin il savait ce qu'était le courage. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna.

Chun était assise sur le lit, les draps lui couvrant les jambes. Elle resta figée un moment en découvrant Pierrick dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un silence s'installa.

« Bonjour, osa-t-elle finalement dire.

-Bonjour, répondit-il. »

Un nouveau silence. Puis Chun se décida.

« Entre, invita t-elle. Viens t'asseoir là. »

Pierrick referma la porte et vint près d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura t-elle. Je sais pourquoi. Tu étais troublé et je le comprends.

-J'ai été faible.

-Non, tu as été humain.

-Je ne sais même pas encore si j'ai le droit d'être qualifié ainsi. »

Chun l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je t'aime Pierrick. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour dire que tu es humain.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Pierrick prit Chun à son tour dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il se rendit compte à quel point la douceur de ses lèvres lui avait manqué.

« J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, dit-elle après leur long baiser. Ou plutôt, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Pierrick plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chun. Il resto coi un moment. Et sans comprendre réellement, ses yeux descendirent jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme. Précautionneusement, il y posa sa main. Et sans l'enlever il replongea dans les yeux de nouveau pétillant de vie de Chun. Il sourit comme jamais et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il l'avait. La preuve de son Humanité grandissait sereinement dans le ventre de celle qu'il aimait. Jamais plus il ne douterait. Finalement, c'était si simple. Il allait vivre. Tout simplement…


	23. Epilogue, Treize ans plus tard

**EPILOGUE : TREIZE ANS PLUS TARD**

Chun parcourait le Boulevard Merlin en tenant la main d'un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans. Elle avait besoin de quelques petites choses comme de la poudre de cheminette mais elle avait surtout eu envi de se promener par cette belle journée de juin. Elle dut s'arrêter en passant devant le magasin d'accessoire de quidditch, le jeune Olivier ayant stoppé pour regarder l'Eclair de Feu exposer dans la vitrine.

« Chun, interpela une voix. »

Chun sourit en découvrant les deux femmes qui venaient vers elle. Laura tenait la main d'une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. L'autre jeune femme n'avait pas encore vingt ans. Elle était magnifique, blonde comme le blé et dotée de yeux vairons. Elle souriait à la chinoise.

« Laura, Frida, salua Chun. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va, répondit Laura. On fait une petite promenade. Elsa, dit bonjour à Chun.

-Bonjour Chun, éclata la fillette.

-Bonjour Elsa. Olivier. Toujours obnubilé par ce balai.

-Il rêve déjà d'être un grand joueur de quidditch, dit Frida. Il doit tenir ça de toi. Tu n'as pas raté un match des Phénix la saison dernière.

-J'ai beau être une moldue, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Heureusement, Su est plus comme son père. Et pour toi ça se passe toujours bien ta formation à Gardevie ?

-C'est pas facile, avoua Frida. Mais je travaille dur pour y arriver.

-Et quelles nouvelles du reste de la famille ?

-La fin de l'année scolaire approche, dit Laura. Hans n'a plus une seconde à lui avec tous ces élèves qui le bombardent de questions. Mais le pire, c'est Thomas, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre ses élèves et Marion. C'est là qu'on voit que c'est une femme comme les autres, les hormones la travaillent comme n'importe quelle femme enceinte.

-Dans trois mois ce sera terminé. Quoique ce sera les biberons à pas d'heure la nuit. »

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Et Pierrick ? Il est au travail ? questionna Laura.

-Oui, répondit Chun. Depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, la recrudescence des mangemorts lui donne pas mal de travail. »

Les trois femmes et les deux enfants continuèrent à discuter en marchand parmi les passants, continuant de profiter de cette belle journée de juin.

Pierrick écrivait son rapport sur l'arrestation d'un mage noir. Ce n'était qu'une petite frappe sans réelle importance. Il n'était rattaché à aucun réseau de mangemorts. Encore une fausse piste. Mais il attendait quelque chose de plus gros. Après tout, treize ans s'était passé mais les mangemorts réapparaissaient quelques fois. Comme durant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cela annonçait une nouvelle période de trouble.

Et en début de matinée, le Ministre avait convoqué Suzanne Janis dans son bureau et sitôt revenue, elle avait fait de même avec les chefs de section. Ce ne pouvait être que pour un problème grave. Surtout si l'information émanait directement du bureau ministériel.

Un message se déplia sur le bureau de Pierrick. Jonas Marus le demandait d'urgence dans son bureau.

« Que se passe t-il ? demanda immédiatement Pierrick.

-Le Ministre a reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore et une autre de Cornelius Fudge ce matin, expliqua Jonas. Il y a eut un mort lors de l'épreuve finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un concurrent de Hogwart.

-Harry Potter ?

-Non, un certain Cédric Diggory. Fudge estime que ce n'est qu'un accident dut à la dangerosité de l'épreuve. »

Cornelius Fudge était connu pour n'être qu'un bureaucrate pantouflard. Pierrick l'imaginait bien tout faire pour garder son petit confort.

« Et que dit le professeur Dumbledore ? questionna le Corbeau.

-Tu-sais-qui serait revenu. »

**FIN**

Un passé de violence. Un temps de Ténèbres. Des hommes prêts à tout. Un enfant éclaboussé de sang.

Prochainement :

**LE **

**CORBEAU**

**LIVRE 0**

**_Projet Gladius_**


	24. Bonus : Nouvelles Révélations

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

**_Livre Bonus 2_**

**_Nouvelles révélations_**

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, l'auteur de fanfictions snakeBZH m'accordait un entretien. A l'époque, sa série « Le Corbeau » en était à mi-parcours par rapport à ce qu'il avait annoncé. Maintenant, la série vient de se terminer (l'épisode 0 annoncé pouvant être considéré comme un hors-série). Tout ou presque a été dit sur le passé de Pierrick Chaldo. Pour les non-dits, il reste le Livre 0 : Projet GLADIUS. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne : snakeBZH va-t-il s'arrêter après cet épisode ? Y aura-t-il un livre VII ? Ou alors, qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare pour après ? Il m'avait déjà parlé de certains de ses projets en restant évasif. En espérant qu'il se montrera plus loquace, je commence ma deuxième interview de snakeBZH !

**Juste Alapage **: Snake, je suis heureux de te revoir.

**snakeBZH** : Demat et pareillement.

**JA** : Il y a plus d'un an, tu nous avais dit que beaucoup de secrets restaient à découvrir sur le Corbeau. Maintenant c'est fait. Que peux-tu nous en dire ?

**Snake**: Je dirais juste que tout n'a pas encore été dit. C'est pourquoi, pour compléter le tableau, les lecteurs pourront découvrir le Livre 0 bientôt. Ils y découvriront les origines de Pierrick Chaldo, l'histoire de ses parents, de Maldieu, de Garde, et de Pierrick Corvus.

**JA **: Je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur cette série. Enfin si, juste une question. L'épilogue se passe à l'époque où Voldemort revient à une forme que l'on pourrait qualifier d' « humaine ». Pourquoi ce choix ? Est-ce pour nous annoncer implicitement que les aventures du Corbeau et celle d'Harry Potter vont se mêler ? Y aura-t-il un Livre VII ? Je sais ça fait beaucoup pour une question.

**Snake** : C'est sûr ! Alors déjà, pourquoi avoir choisi d'évoquer le retour de Voldemort lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la mort de Diggory ? Je n'ai jamais cherché avec cette série à créer un univers alternatif. Mon but était plus de compléter avec une vision différente, plus mûre et plus violente l'univers de Mme Rowling. Pour moi, et je l'espère pour mes lecteurs aussi, les aventures du Corbeau se passent dans le même univers que les romans originaux. Les évènements majeures en restent donc identiques. Le seul changement que j'ai opéré est dans la durée de la première guerre que j'ai beaucoup rallongée. Mais sinon, c'est juste une autre époque et un autre pays. Pour ce qui est d'un Livre VII : pour l'instant, je souhaite proposer autre chose, faire une pause pour ainsi dire, mais il y aura bien une deuxième saison. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle se passera du temps de la deuxième guerre. Mais toujours en France pour la plus grande partie et donc, les aventures d'Harry Potter n'en seront en rien modifiées.

**JA** : Il y a quand même une question qui me brûle les lèvres même si je sens que tu ne me diras rien : Harry Potter et Pierrick Chaldo se rencontreront-ils un jour ?

_Snake marque un temps de silence. Il semble plus réfléchir à la manière de formuler sa réponse qu'à la réponse en elle-même._

**Snake** : Voila une question intéressante. Je dois avouer avoir déjà imaginé une éventuelle rencontre entre ces deux personnages. Je n'en ai pas décidé plus si j'allais l'écrire et encore moins la publier. Une seule chose est sûre, cette rencontre ne devra rien modifié dans les aventures d'Harry Potter. Du moins, d'important.

**JA** : Le Livre 0 sera publié prochainement. Peux-tu nous en dire plus que l'année dernière sur tes différents futurs projets ?

**Snake** : Je t'avais parlé d'une série dont j'ignorais le nombre d'épisode total et qui devait être autant intéressante que le Corbeau. Et bien ce projet a pris une dimension tout simplement astronomique. Ce sera sûrement ma plus longue série. Actuellement, j'ai déjà six épisodes dans ma tête. Et comme elle devrait faire aux alentours de neuf ou dix, j'ai décidé de la séparer en deux cycles. Je peux juste dire que le premier cycle regroupera cinq épisodes.

**JA** : Toujours pas de titre à annoncer ?

**Snake** : Non, je préfère tout garder secret. Mais saches que cette série m'a forcé à en imaginer une autre.

**JA** : Comment ça ?

**Snake** : En m'amusant à réfléchir sur toutes les idées qui germaient ça et là dans ma tête, je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas les lier. Et c'est ainsi qu'une sorte de compilation que j'ai nommé « Dark World » est née. Elle regroupera plusieurs potterfictions se passant à des époques assez éloignées les unes des autres mais liées entre elles. « Le Corbeau » n'en était que la première pierre. Suivra la série en deux cycles que je t'ais parlé mais également une petite série en deux épisodes.

**JA** : Quand comptes-tu écrire cette série ?

**Snake** : Bientôt j'espère. La seule obligation que j'ai est de finir ses deux épisodes avant de finir le premier cycle de la série « Ariana Potter ».

**JA** : Ah ! Un titre ! Nous avons un titre !

**Snake** : Je suis vraiment pas discret parfois. Tant pis. « Ariana Potter » sera en effet le titre de cette série en deux cycles.

**JA** : Et l'autre ? Et l'autre ?

**Snake** : (soupir) Ce sera « L'Ankou »

.**JA** : Je ne connais pas ce mot.

**Snake** : C'est du breton. Ça signifie « la Mort ».

**JA** : Ca fait froid dans le dos. Peux-tu être plus précis pour quand nous pourrons la découvrir ?

**Snake** : je dois déjà finir un projet que j'ai commencé depuis peu mais dont je ne peux vraiment pas parlé. C'est une surprise pour un autre auteur que j'apprécie beaucoup.

**JA** : Tu parles de Daidalos ?

**Snake** : Je vois que tu t'es renseigné. Oui, il s'agit bien de lui. Je suis un fan de sa série « Heather Wright ». C'est tout ce que je pourrais dire sur ce sujet.

**JA** : Comment reconnaître une fiction appartenant à la compilation Dark World ?

**Snake** : Ce sont les plus violentes, sombres et réalistes des histoires que je puisse imaginer. S'il y a un mort dés le premier chapitre, c'en est sûrement une. (Il sourit). Plus sérieusement, en début de chaque résumé, les lettres « DW » vous annonceront qu'il s'agit d'une histoire ou d'une série estampillée Dark World.

**JA** : Quel bilan critique sur le Corbeau après six épisodes ?

**Snake** : Un bilan très positif. J'ai toujours mes lecteurs réguliers qui m'ont laissé des commentaires comme chrys63. Et puis j'ai toujours les fidèles xodom, korelion sans oublier hesunohana qui m'en laisse quelque fois. Parmi les nouveaux, il y a BluBy et Marion 238. Je suis désolé pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas nommés mais que je remercie quand même.

**JA **: Certains commentaires te reprochaient ton excès de violence.

**Snake** : Comme je l'ai dit il y a un an pour le Brécilien : la guerre c'est la violence à l'état le plus pur. A la guerre il y a des morts, des blessés dont certains ne marcheront plus jamais. C'est ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que mes histoires se déroulent dans l'univers Harry Potter que je me devais de l'édulcorer. Je voulais au contraire montrer une réalité : une guerre sans mort n'existe pas. Et sur ce point, je crois que j'en sais quelque chose. Comme beaucoup le savent, je suis militaire et j'étais en Afghanistan. Des amis ont été blessés. Et des camarades sont morts là-bas, des gens que j'ai connu rieur et en pleine forme. Pour en revenir à mes histoires et à la violence qui en marque le récit, je n'oblige personne à les lire. Je sais que la violence crue ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Et je préviens d'ores et déjà que mes prochains écrits ne seront en rien moins violents. Ils risquent même de l'être plus dans certains passages. Les bas-fonds du monde et surtout de l'immoralité humaine sont mes principales inspirations.

_Je marque un temps de silence. Et je comprends que les prochaines histoires de snake seront marquées du sceau des Ténèbres._

**JA** : Je crois que nous avons fait le tour pour cette fois-ci. A moins que tu es d'autres choses à dire.

**Snake** : Tu crois pas que j'en ais assez dit comme ça ? J'aurais juste une question pour les lecteurs, juste pour savoir, au cas où : voulez-vous une seconde saison des aventures du Corbeau ?

**JA** : Bonne question il est vrai. Donc je te dis au revoir et à bientôt j'espère.

**Snake** : Nous verrons.

Je suis Snake des yeux comme la dernière fois, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher des yeux cette fois-ci. Mais un enfant me bouscule et tombe. Je l'aide à se relever et quand je me tourne de nouveau vers snake, il a disparu. Encore une fois. Un sifflement attire mon attention au dessus de ma tête. Je rêve ou un étrange vaisseau fonce très haut dans le ciel. Mais qui est ce snakeBZH ?


End file.
